Benditos Olvidadizos
by lynavra
Summary: Una visión inesperada hace que Alice regrese a Forks. Ninguno ha podido olvidar y la mala noticia hace que todos cometan errores, uno tras otro, hasta que llega a oídos de Edward.
1. Visión

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_Aquí traigo el segundo fic que escribo sobre "Twilight" y este a diferencia del anterior será más largo. Tanto en extensión ahora como en capítulos, ya que no será un one-shot. Será más bien un mini fic, que constará de exactamente cinco capítulos. Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de escribir un par más, desde la perspectiva del resto de los Cullen._

_Todos los __**Spoilers**__ posibles de "Luna Nueva" y alguno también de "Eclipse"._

_Se encuentran localizados en el tiempo durante la marcha de los Cullen de Forks durante "Luna Nueva"; concretamente desde que Alice tiene la visión en la que ve a Bella saltando del acantilado y ahogándose, hasta que ambas salvan a Edward en Volterra. __Este primer capítulo es desde el POV de Alice._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Benditos sean los olvidadizos, pues superan incluso sus propios errores."_

"_Blessed are the forgetful, for they get the better even of their blunders."_

**Friedrich Nietzsche**.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I. ****VISIÓN**

Habíamos regresado a Denali hacía un par de días para visitar a Tanya y su familia durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Escogimos esa fecha porque era cuando todos estábamos libres de lo que nos había mantenido _ocupados_ durante aquellos meses infernales: Carlisle había estado _pluriempleándose_, era evidente que necesitaba cualquier tipo de distracción posible, la situación le superaba más cada día que pasaba. Y con total seguridad, no sería únicamente por la tristeza que él mismo podía sentir, sino por la que los demás desprendíamos. Mi madre, Esme, era la que peor lo estaba pasando. Trataba de disimular, guardándose siempre ese tipo de sentimientos para sí, pero acababa siendo imposible no verlo.

Los momentos más duros por los que pasaban eran las llamadas de Edward. Aunque no solían ser demasiado frecuentes, pues esperaba varias semanas para dar señales de vida y únicamente lo hacía para que los demás no se preocuparan. Cualquiera en su lugar se alegraría de poder hablar con un hijo del que hace tiempo estás separado, pero ella no lo veía así. Esme era experta en percatarse de lo negativo de todo aquello, que su _pequeño_ –en realidad, Edward tenía únicamente seis años menos que Esme- no estaba con ella y que además, sufría. Eso era, precisamente, lo que peor llevaba; el sufrimiento de Edward. Quizá yo había sido demasiado entusiasta e ingenua cuando todo esto comenzó aquella caótica tarde de septiembre y no debería haberme aventurado a pensar que las cosas se arreglarían pronto. Habían pasado demasiados meses y todo continuaba exactamente igual que el día que nos marchamos de Forks, si bien hacía ya unos días que _veía_ cómo podría cambiar la decisión de Edward; parecía estar entrando en razón, eso me alegraba.

Había momentos en los que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaría Bella, en si realmente Edward tenía razón y ella se encontraría bien, contenta y sobrellevándolo. Me gustaba pensar que era así, que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que llegaría el día en el que podría regresar a verla de nuevo. Me costaba creerlo, pero era lo que deseaba de corazón. Aunque las cosas no estaban como para escabullirse a Forks y visitar a Bella Swan. Edward trataría de atacarme si lo hiciera, lo había visto un par de veces. A veces, cuando me aburría y no tenía nada más que _ojear_, me ponía a tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Pero eso ya no surtía efecto, mi don no es algo tan fácil de engañar y supongo que acabó por acostumbrarse a _mis_ _mentiras_.

Me miré en el espejo de la habitación que compartía con Jasper durante nuestra estancia en Alaska.

Mis ojos estaban _demasiado_ oscuros, la sed me invadía por momentos pero no me sería difícil aguantar hasta que pudiéramos salir de caza. Me repasé un poco el pelo, colocándolo como solía llevarlo habitualmente: cada punta para un lado pero con estilo; tampoco había mucho más que pudiera hacer con él.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —escuché la suave voz de mi hermana.

—Claro, Rose —le contesté, alejándome del espejo. A veces era demasiado aburrido ver cómo Rosalie se pasaba el tiempo mirándose, orgullosa, en cualquier objeto que fuera capaz de reflejar su exquisita perfección física.

—He pensado que quizá te interesaría saber que Irina y Kate van de caza —me dijo una vez entró en la habitación.

—Gracias, pero prefiero ir cuando vaya Jasper —le expliqué. Era la verdad, prefería esperar a que Jasper necesitara alimentarse para así pasar más tiempo con él. Además, eso _iba_ a ser al día siguiente.

—Como quieras —se encogió de hombros y se giró un poco. Vio mi armario abierto y se acercó—. Vaya, veo que sigues teniendo tan buen gusto como siempre —lo decía en serio, yo siempre había tenido buen gusto para la moda. Era mi pasión, solo faltaría que encima se quejara.

—Puedes ponértelo si quieres —le dije, con una sonrisa. Ella había cogido mi abrigo nuevo, un precioso y maravilloso abrigo largo de color violeta oscuro.

—No creo que me valga —comentó, con fastidio. Era bastante evidente, no se podía comparar el cuerpo de Rosalie con el mío, ella habría necesitado dos como ese para caber en él -dicho desde el buen sentido- ya que su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas y el mío era algo más _normal_.

—No te preocupes, ya te compraré uno —le dije, guiñándole un ojo. Ella me dedicó una de sus enormes sonrisas.

Hacía pocas semanas que Emmett y ella habían regresado de darse una vuelta por Europa. Solían hacerlo a menudo, celebrar continuas lunas de miel visitando todo tipo de países. Y más ahora, que no tenían que fingir que eran estudiantes de instituto. Eran precisamente ellos dos los que peor llevaban eso de aparentar ser adolescentes, aunque les encantaba tener que _volver_ a casarse públicamente cada cierto tiempo. Pero no solían dejarme preparar sus bodas, eso me cabreaba, con lo bien que se me daba a mí preparar todo tipo de fiestas -si exceptuábamos la última que vivimos en Forks-. Sin embargo, no sentía rencor.

—¿Cómo va Emmett? —le pregunté. Sabía que Emmett también lo estaba pasando mal porque Jasper me lo había dicho.

—Sigue igual —me contestó ella—. Y cada día va a peor, él cree que no me doy cuenta. Pero sí lo hago —me insistió, vehemente.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Rose —le dije, tranquila. No hacía falta que tratara de excusarse por eso, puede que Rosalie Hale habitualmente sacara a relucir su cara frívola y egocéntrica, pero también tenía sentimientos. Y más si hacían referencia a Emmett.

—Edward debería darse cuenta de una vez de lo egoísta de sus actos —dijo, un poco furiosa.

—Sabes cómo es Edward, no es consciente de que esté haciendo daño con su marcha —le expliqué. Mi hermano no había querido hacerle daño a nadie yéndose por toda América buscando a Victoria y huyendo de todo. Él también lo estaba pasando mal. _Demasiado_ mal.

—Entonces debería dejarse ya de tonterías y volver —añadió Rosalie—. Y no me refiero específicamente a Forks.

—Rose…

—No, Alice —me cortó—. Nada de esto habría pasado si Isabella Swan no se hubiese entrometido en nuestras vidas. Éramos felices antes de que _ella_ llegara —me gritó. No estaba sorda, y encima aquello me molestó.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Eso crees? —le pregunté, irónica. Edward no era feliz antes de que Bella llegara. Por lo menos, no del modo en que lo era cuando estaba con ella—. ¿En serio piensas eso? —le volví a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño hasta lo _humanamente_ posible.

—Bueno… —que dudara me pareció algo insólito—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no quieras tergiversar mis palabras.

—Yo no tergiverso nada, Rosalie. Y tus palabras han hablado por sí solas.

—Puede que esa humana haya hecho feliz a Edward, vale, no lo niego. Pero no me negarás tú que el dolor que ha invadido a nuestra familia no es inversamente proporcional a esa felicidad —me explicó de carrerilla.

Eso me desesperaba. Sabía la hostilidad y resquemor que giraba en torno a Rosalie cada vez que Bella aparecía en escena, y ese sentimiento no había hecho sino acrecentarse durante estos últimos meses. De manera inconsciente eché la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

—Quiero tomar el aire, Rose —le dije dando por zanjado el tema. Ella rodó los ojos, pero no se interpuso.

Salimos de mi habitación y bajamos al primer piso. Esme estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá mirando lo que parecía ser un catálogo de una galería de arte. Durante el tiempo que llevábamos viviendo en Cornell se había encargado de restaurar una pequeña casa del siglo XVII, y de vez en cuando se dejaba caer por las pequeñas salas de exposiciones de la ciudad. Nos sonrió en cuanto nos vio.

—Jasper quería verte, cielo —me dijo. Aunque yo ya sabía para qué; lo había _visto_ hacía un rato. Mañana nos íbamos de caza.

—Lo sé —le dije, y una pequeña risita se me escapó. Al menos conseguí que ella me devolviera el gesto. Necesitaba verla así más a menudo. _Ojalá_.

Para mí, Esme Cullen era mi madre. Quizá no era mi madre en un sentido estrictamente biológico, pero era la única madre que había conocido. Yo no recordaba absolutamente nada de mi vida como humana y eso incluía a mis progenitores. Durante esos meses en los que estuvimos alejados de Washington yo había estado indagando sobre mi pasado, a partir de lo que James el rastreador le había contado a Bella antes de tratar de matarla –se había encontrado _ya_ varias veces ante la muerte y cabía aclarar que más de las necesarias-. Mi familia humana había sido los Brandon, quienes ante mis visiones del futuro, don que supuestamente tuve incluso siendo humana, me internaron en un manicomio y "tiraron la llave", es decir, me hicieron pasar por muerta ante la opinión pública. El único resquicio que todavía perduraba de esa vida era mi sobrina, hija de mi hermana Cynthia. Me costaba demasiado decir su nombre. Ignoraba el porqué pero podría deberse, quizá, a la nostalgia. Ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero vivía allí, en Mississippi.

Muchos años hacía que mi familia eran los Cullen. Desde el primer momento que les presencié en una de mis visiones, en la que pude descubrir todo sobre ellos y sobre nuestra convivencia, la de Jasper y mía con los Cullen. Nos comportamos desde el principio como eso, como una familia más aunque con ciertas _peculiaridades_, por supuesto, y el sentimiento fraternal estaba muy arraigado en todos nosotros. Si bien habíamos pasado por varias dificultades últimamente.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo alguien cerca de nosotras. Era Emmett. Se acercó hasta Rosalie y la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. Ella puso una media sonrisa y le agarró de los hombros.

Vale, ése era el momento de marcharse. Ya estaba acostumbrada pero seguía siendo empalagoso verles, además, aunque a ellos les daba igual yo solía saber cuándo sobraba. Me apetecía salir un poco al bosque, de todas formas. Y eso fue lo que hice. Salí de casa de Tanya, rodeada de un impresionante y frondoso bosque, y comprobé que ya oscurecía. Carlisle, Eleazar y Jasper llegaron justo en esos momentos.

—Alice —me saludó mi padre que no tardó en entrar a la casa.

—Chicos, os dejo. Voy a ver dónde está Carmen —nos comentó Eleazar. Carmen era su pareja, desde hacía muchísimos años, incluso antes de incorporarse a la familia de Tanya. Todos compartían nuestra _dieta_, tampoco tomaban sangre humana.

—¿Te apetece que salgamos mañana? —me preguntó Jasper. Sonreí con segundas intenciones puesto que ya lo había previsto.

—Claro —le contesté alegremente.

—Si tenías ganas de salir a cazar, sólo tenías que haberlo dicho, Alice —¿se sentía culpable? ¿De qué? Quizá estábamos consiguiendo alterar demasiado sus emociones. Odiaba hacerle sentirse mal. Me dolía.

—No me importa. Además, me apetece ir contigo, Jazz —le cogí la mano y empecé a juguetear con ella. Él me sonrió.

Entonces, pasó.

Una de mis visiones se cruzó en mi camino: una de esas que yo no buscaba y una que jamás me habría gustado tener.

Me quedé totalmente rígida con los ojos fijos en la nada mientras las imágenes me avasallaban. Era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, a veces sólo eran flashes que pasaban a mucha velocidad, pero en otras, como en esta ocasión, era como una película que se proyectaba ante mis ojos. Pero, evidentemente, se trataba de un _preestreno_ al que sólo yo acudía. La angustia llenó mi interior desde el primer segundo. Aunque normalmente las visiones no solían afectarme de esa forma, independientemente de lo que trataran, sencillamente formaban parte de mi vida. No era habitual que me alteraran tanto.

El lugar era al aire libre, una playa o algo parecido. Lo sabía porque se veía el mar, cuyas aguas comenzaban a embravecerse. Las olas chocaban contra un grupo de rocas dispersas por la mayor parte del terreno y había tormenta. Bella estaba allí. En un principio no sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero pronto me di cuenta. Se encontraba al borde de un enorme acantilado, el más alto, cuya altura rozaría los veinticinco metros y apuntando hacia abajo. El viento le azotaba el pelo y yo ya no podía verle la cara. No sabía cuál era la expresión de su rostro ante aquello, pero sí la vi avanzar hasta el borde de la superficie rocosa, a paso lento, indeciso. Se agachó un poco y saltó. La vi caer durante los inacabables metros que la separaban del agua hasta que chocó con la superficie del mar y se hundió. Yo misma me habría caído al suelo de rodillas de no ser porque Jasper se había dado cuenta y me había sujetado fuertemente entre sus brazos antes.

A lo lejos era capaz de escuchar su voz llamándome, "Alice. Alice", repetía todo el tiempo, asustado. Sin embargo, no le hacía caso. Seguía dentro de mi visión, esperando a que Bella saliese del agua. No podía dejar de _mirar_, no hasta ver a Bella a salvo. Pero no salía a flote.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que lo comprendí –en realidad, hasta que lo acepté-: Bella se iba a suicidar, iba a morir ahogada tras haberse lanzado desde un acantilado. Miré directamente a Jasper.

—Bella… —fue lo único que fui capaz de articular en esos momentos. La mueca de mi rostro era una mezcla de espanto y dolor, lo vi en los ojos de Jasper, cuyas pupilas se dilataron al instante. Lo comprendió enseguida y su cuerpo se tensó. Él estaba sintiendo toda mi angustia, no era necesario que le dijera lo que había visto, él lo sabía.

—Vamos, te llevaré dentro —me dijo. Acto seguido me cogió en brazos y entramos en la casa.

Edward me había prometido que _eso_ jamás pasaría. Que Bella estaría sana y salva en Forks en cuanto nosotros nos alejáramos de allí, mas no había sido así. Claramente, ella no lo había superado. Le quería, de una forma muy intensa, y seguramente no habría sido capaz de sobreponerse a su marcha. Y todo aquello le había llevado a tomar la peor de las decisiones: quitarse la vida. No. No podía ser, ¿cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a Charlie y a Renée? Y ¡a Edward! Él la quería, no sería capaz de superar su pérdida, por muy lejos de ella que se encontrara.

Enseguida noté que nos habíamos detenido, Jasper había llegado hasta el salón y, sentándose en uno de los amplios sofás, me acostó junto a él. Me sentí como si estuviera en la consulta de un psicólogo, tumbada en un diván y lista para ser interrogada.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Esme, horrorizada. Se lanzó sobre mí para ver qué me ocurría.

—Ha tenido una visión —contestó Jasper todavía sin soltarme.

—¿De quién? —volvió a preguntar mi madre.

—Bella —musitó él.

Yo tenía los ojos entreabiertos ya que no me veía capaz de lograr otra cosa, sin embargo, fui capaz de atisbar la expresión de Esme: la boca semiabierta, el ceño fruncido en un gesto de dolor, los ojos ausentes y una mano en el pecho. Carlisle llegó a la habitación al escuchar el alboroto, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. Yo traté de incorporarme, pero los brazos de Jasper me lo impedían.

—Jasper, hijo, déjala que se levante —le pidió Carlisle sin entender qué era lo que pasaba.

Jasper dudó un instante pero me libró de la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre mi cuerpo si bien no me soltó del todo. Fui capaz de sentarme.

Al rato, también llegaron Emmett y Rosalie. Les expliqué todo lo que había visto, hasta el último detalle, incluyendo el final. El final de Bella Swan.

—¿Cuándo ocurrirá eso, Alice? —me preguntó Carlisle sentado al lado de Esme que no había vuelto a mediar palabra. Se la veía ausente. Mi padre hablaba con la total certeza de alguien que sabe lo que va a ocurrir en un futuro muy cercano. Ese fue nuestro mayor error.

—No estoy segura, pero es posible que mañana al alba —musité. Eso significaba que no podría hacer nada por salvar a Bella, ni siquiera sabía el lugar del _incidente_. Yo no había estado nunca allí, eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura. Jamás llegaría a tiempo de impedirle que saltara.

Carlisle también lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos. Pero no sería él quien lo dijera en alto, no. Además, a mí no me importaba si era posible o no salvarla, tenía que ir a Forks. Debía hacerlo. Era más que probable que fuera incapaz de salvar a Bella –por no disponer de tiempo suficiente para llegar ni tampoco para encontrarla- pero tenía que hacer algo. Al menos por Charlie.

La decisión estaba tomada, no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Quiero ir a Forks.

—Eso es imposible —dijo mi padre. Su expresión era seria, pero me daba igual.

—_Tengo_ que ir —expliqué, aparentemente ya más tranquila.

—Alice… —comenzó Carlisle, pero le corté alzando una de mis manos.

—Se trata de Bella, y de Charlie —les dije.

—No vas a llegar a tiempo —dijo Esme reaccionando de nuevo—. No podrás llegar a Forks para poder detenerla, y tampoco sabes dónde es —sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor, tanto por Bella como por Edward.

No quería seguir discutiendo. Ninguno queríamos y no estábamos con ánimo para hacerlo. Emmett se alejó de los brazos de Rosalie y salió de la habitación, seguramente se habría ido a recorrer el enorme pasillo. Ella trató de seguirle, pero la detuvo. Si tuviésemos la capacidad de llorar, estaba segura de que Emmett ya lo estaría haciendo. Incluso yo. Pero tampoco serviría de nada, eso no iba a salvarla.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvimos a articular palabra. Fue cuando Tanya entró en el salón. A mí no me interesaba demasiado contarle lo que había sucedido, pero Rosalie no fue capaz de estar callada más tiempo y se lo contó. Parecía nerviosa. La expresión de Tanya era bastante desconcertante, pero parecía terriblemente afligida. La última vez que ambos se vieron, ella ya intuía que había alguna mujer inmiscuida en la vida de Edward.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó la discusión.

—Deberíamos decírselo a Edward —sugirió Rosalie de repente. Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia ella, incluso Emmett regresó.

—No —gritamos Esme y yo.

—No creo que sea lo más apropiado, Rose —le explicó Carlisle.

—Eso no es buena idea —le dijo Emmett con voz grave. Seguramente pensaría como nosotros, no quería producirle ese nivel de dolor y tristeza a Edward. Sabíamos perfectamente en qué estado se sumiría mi hermano de saber que la única persona a la que había amado en cien años, había muerto o iba a hacerlo.

—Y ¿qué preferís, mentirle? —preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

—No se trata de mentirle, Rosie —empezó a explicarle Emmett, casi en un susurro—. Él decidió alejarse de ella, no le ayudará en nada saber _eso_. No serviría de nada. Y es mejor que continúe creyendo que está bien, que siga en su pequeño mundo de fantasía.

—Emmett —le dijo ella un poco indignada.

No solía ocurrir a menudo que mi hermano Emmett llevara la contraria a _su_ Rosalie. Lo normal era que la apoyara en todas las decisiones que tomaba, buenas o malas, y Rose no se lo tomó excesivamente bien. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero Emmett seguía en sus trece. Estaba claro que no cedería.

—Entonces ¿qué pretendéis hacer? —nos preguntó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos—. ¿No pensáis decirle nunca la verdad? ¿Preferís que viva una mentira? ¿Debo recordaros que es capaz de leernos la mente?

—No veo porqué deberíamos hacer otra cosa —comentó Esme—. No quiero que sufra más, y saber de la muerte de Bella solo le causaría más dolor.

—Vuestra madre tiene razón —corroboró Carlisle—. Así que asunto zanjado, es lo mejor. Edward no tiene que enterarse, no se puede hacer nada por Bella así que es mejor que no lo sepa.

—Pero…

—No, Rose. Por favor —le pedí, mi voz ya se había tranquilizado por completo. Sonaba como siempre, era lo que la determinación hacía conmigo. Me preparaba para cualquier cosa, pero tenía las cosas claras por mucho que dijeran.

Rosalie no siguió insistiendo en el tema, tenía las de perder ya que todos estábamos en contra de su idea. Ninguno queríamos contarle a Edward la verdad, bastante tenía ya con toda la pena que sentía desde que nos marchamos de Forks para encima rematarlo con la noticia. Ni siquiera yo podía decirlo en alto, era incapaz. Me resultaba difícil de creer que no fuera a volver a ver a Bella, más aún cuando hubo un tiempo en el que tuve visiones con respecto a su transformación en uno de nosotros.

Todavía me resultaba demasiado raro todo, pero estaba decidida. Me daba igual lo que dijeran, iba a largarme a Forks en cuanto pudiera.

Carlisle llevó a Esme a su habitación después de que Jasper la tranquilizara un poco. Todos estábamos demasiado tensos. Yo me quedé allí, sentada, frente a la televisión apagada. Me habría dado exactamente igual tenerla encendida ya que le habría prestado nula atención. Pasaron los minutos y Jasper continuaba sentado a mi lado, inmóvil. No hablaba, sólo me miraba. Seguramente trataría de escudriñar el porqué de mis sentimientos. No pensaba mentirle, en cuanto pudiera marcharme lo haría pero evidentemente a él se lo diría. A él no podía mentirle; odiaba hacerlo.

—Chicos —dijo alguien. Era Carlisle, había regresado—. Esme y yo nos vamos de caza.

—¿Ahora? —le pregunté. Quizá esa sería mi oportunidad—. ¿No es un poco tarde?

—No importa. Además, así podremos volver en un par de días. Esme necesita distracción.

—De acuerdo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Esme bajó las escaleras, se acercó a nosotros y nos dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Emmett —le llamó mi padre—, ¿te importa si nos llevamos tu Jeep? A tu madre no le parece bien que le pidamos el suyo a Tanya.

—Claro —contestó mi hermano lanzándole las llaves de su impresionante Wrangler. El único coche que nos habíamos llevado hasta Denali y el único que nos habíamos llevado de Forks —junto al BMW de Rosalie, claro.

Así fue como dio comienzo la segunda parte de la discusión. Una vez Carlisle y Esme se marcharon yo ya no tenía impedimento alguno en salir pitando hacia Forks, a pesar de haber pasado ya la medianoche. Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo, lo sabía, por eso quería darme prisa.

Me levanté del sofá y subí las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde estaba mi habitación. Pero la puerta no se cerró detrás de mí.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —me interrogó Jasper desde detrás. Yo estaba empezando a hacer la maleta aunque no sabía muy bien para qué.

—Lo sabes muy bien —le contesté escuetamente.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Totalmente en serio —corroboré. Estaba metiendo unas cuantas camisetas en una pequeña maleta.

—Alice, no —me dijo, serio. Se acercó hasta donde estaba sacando ropa de unos cajones—. ¿Quieres parar de una vez? Por favor.

—No tengo tiempo, Jazz.

—Alice, recapacita por un momento —me pidió, colocándose delante de mí impidiéndome momentáneamente el paso. Si hubiese querido habría podido empujarle y le habría quitado de en medio—. Escúchame.

—No lo hagas —le pedí. No quería que me tranquilizara hasta el extremo de no recordar por qué estaba haciendo una maleta. En un humano le habría afectado sumiéndole en un profundo sueño, no obstante, nosotros no dormíamos. Es decir, que no nos afectaba del mismo modo.

Me miró a los ojos, su expresión era una mezcla de enfado y pesar. Cesó en su empeño al no querer verme enfadada, pero no se había terminado ahí el asunto. Era evidente que yo estaba cien por cien segura, no iba a hacerme entrar en razón —y si él no podía, nadie podría—, ya había tomado mi propia decisión. Iba a hacerlo.

—Se lo prometimos a Edward —me recriminó, tratando de convencerme—. Se lo _prometiste_.

—¡Yo no pensaba que esto fuera a llegar tan lejos! —grité, aunque no quería hacerlo. No me gustaba gritarle a Jasper. Quizá me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Él cerró los ojos y se colocó los dedos índice y corazón en las sienes—. Lo siento, Jazz. No quería gritarte —me disculpé. Lo dejé todo, la maleta, la ropa y lo demás que había tratado de preparar a pesar de no tener sentido que me lo llevara.

—Te entiendo. Entiendo lo que quieres hacer, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ello —me dijo—, y no lo apruebo.

—Lo sé.

—Y espero que lo pienses dos veces y te quedes aquí, conmigo —me pidió, ya se había relajado. Seguramente todo esto estaba siendo muy duro para él, con nuestro dolor a su alrededor.

—Jasper, esta vez no puede ser —negué, vehemente. A pesar de no querer abandonarle de ese modo.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación. Abajo estaban Rosalie y Emmett, en plena discusión pacífica. Sonreí un poco al verles, no quería que estuviesen enfadados. En realidad, nunca estaban demasiado tiempo disgustados, siempre terminaban reconciliándose a los pocos minutos de haber discutido. Además, siempre era mejor tener a Rosalie contenta, de mal humor se ponía un poco insoportable. Y Emmett necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, incluso yo había notado que no estaba en su mejor momento.

—¿Dónde están las llaves del coche de Tanya? —pregunté cuando llegué junto a ellos.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Rosalie. No sabía muy bien si sorprendida por pedir las llaves de un coche o indignada por no haberle dicho la marca del mismo. No estaba como para pararme a pensar en eso.

—¿El coche? ¿Para qué las quieres? —me preguntó Emmett alzando una ceja.

—Me voy a Forks —contesté, sincera. Jasper apareció justo en ese momento.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó mi hermana. La noticia no parecía haberle gustado demasiado. Me la repateaba.

—Alice…

—No, Emmett. Quiero las llaves, no un sermón —especifiqué por si había dudas todavía.

—¿Pretendes ir hasta Washington en coche? —me preguntó Rosalie con bastante ironía. Yo tan sólo pensaba ir en coche hasta el aeropuerto—. ¿Para qué te molestas? Si ya no se puede hacer nada.

—Déjame en paz, Rose —le espeté. Jasper se había vuelto a ir. A veces podía resultar un poco desconcertante su comportamiento, aunque no para mí. Además, siempre acababa regresando a mi lado. En menos de un minuto las llaves del Commander estaban en mi mano derecha, él me las había traído.

A pesar de los intentos por parte de Rosalie y Emmett por retenerme allí, no hice ni caso. Salí de la casa y me acerqué hasta el amplio garaje donde me esperaba ese impresionante Jeep Commander de color negro. Respiré hondo, sabía lo que _debía_ hacer. Jasper había estado conmigo en todo momento, no se había alejado ni un metro de mí. Estábamos los dos solos.

—Volveré pronto —le dije. No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo iba a estar en Forks, ni tan siquiera sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer allí, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—No vayas —me volvió a pedir.

—Jazz… Sabes que si no voy no me sentiré bien. Necesito ir allí.

—Pero Rosalie tiene razón, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Y estarías rompiendo tu promesa.

Él no me había dicho nada, aunque a decir verdad no habíamos hablado más sobre aquella tarde de septiembre, pero notaba lo culpable que se sentía todo el tiempo. Culpable por haber sido el único de nosotros que trató de atacar a Bella, culpable por ser el que menos autocontrol tenía ante la sangre todavía, culpable por haber causado aquel alboroto, culpable por habernos marchado de Forks. Aunque él no había sido el causante de todo aquello, no tenía poder sobre los _problemillas _que se le presentaban a la hora de convivir con humanos. Al menos lo intentaba. Jasper tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad y casi siempre lo lograba. Todos teníamos momentos de debilidad y debería saber que no le reprendíamos, que yo no me enfadaba por ello. Jamás lo haría. Del mismo modo que tampoco había tenido nada que ver cuando Edward quiso abandonar a Bella Swan a su suerte y marcharnos del Estado de Washington.

—Sí hay algo que puedo hacer. Charlie estará allí, necesitará a alguien – dije. Si mi visión se cumplía, Charlie Swan se quedaría solo en el mundo y no sería capaz de superar la pérdida de su hija. No me habría sentido bien si hubiera dejado que él sobrellevara solo aquella situación.

—No tienes que consolar a todo el mundo, Alice. Ése no es tu trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo —le acaricié la mejilla con mi mano. Noté que forzaba la mandíbula.

—Te quiero —me dijo. A lo que sólo pude responder besándole. Sabía que sino acabaría quedándome, y _tenía_ que ir a Forks. No pensaba echarme atrás ahora.

Abrí la puerta del coche y me introduje en él. En esos momentos no sabía que iban a existir demasiadas probabilidades de no volver a ver nunca más a Jasper. Metí la llave en el contacto y la radio se encendió. Ni me fijé en lo que se escuchaba. Aquel trasto era enorme. Arranqué el motor y salí del garaje. Al pasar frente al porche de la casa vi sentada en las escaleras de la entrada a Rosalie y toqué el claxon como despedida. Se me quedó mirando, pero continué hasta la primera salida. Cogería un avión en Anchorage, el primero que saliera. Rumbo a Washington.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**N/A**__: De nuevo mil gracias a __**Sango**__, por revisarme esto y darme tu opinión que, como siempre, me encanta saberla. Reconocerás una frase que la he dejado en tu honor xD. ¡Un besazo!_

_Repasé alrededor de 1000 veces toda la parte del libro sobre el acantilado, tanto antes como después, para asegurarme del momento exacto en el que Alice habría tenido la visión. Considero que fue justo cuando Jacob le dice a Bella que la llevará al día siguiente, aunque en realidad de ser así en teoría no la habría visto. La única explicación plausible que encuentro es que Bella habría ido al día siguiente con o sin él –de hecho, al final fue sin él- así que eso no le involucraba a él de manera directa, y por tanto, no influenciaba en la visión de Alice. Esto para mí tiene sentido porque sin Jacob, Bella se ahogaba –ésa es la visión que tiene Alice, en la que Bella no sale a flote- y en el último momento esto cambió, pero no a la hora de tomar la decisión._

_Y la ciudad que menciona Alice para coger el vuelo es Anchorage, una de las más grandes de Alaska y la más cercana a Denali (la otra sería Juneau, pero quedaba mucho más alejada)._

_Por si os interesa, el Jeep Commander de Tanya lo podéis ver aquí: www . jeep . es / catalogo . html (sin espacios). Es el que aparece justo debajo del Wrangler, es decir, el de Emmett._

_En unos días subiré el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y, ya sabéis, no cuesta nada hacerme feliz... :)_


	2. Decisión

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic. Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, desde el momento en el que Alice se marcha hacia Forks. Y termina cuando comienza a hablar con Edward por teléfono. Abarca casi tres días._

_Muchas gracias a los que me escribisteis reviews en el pasado capítulo, no imagináis lo que me alegra saber que pensáis así._

_El momento de la llamada está basado en los extras que Stephenie Meyer publicó posteriormente al libro en Internet, pero me pareció más correcto modificar un poco la conversación, no me parecía bien copiarla tal cual, pues no aparece en los libros._

_De nuevo hay __**Spoilers**__ de "Eclipse", esta vez referentes sobre todo a Rosalie. __Como sé que te encanta Rosalie, este capi te lo dedico, __**Sango**__._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**II. ****DECISIÓN**

Y se marchó. No le importó lo que _todos_ le habíamos dicho, ni siquiera le importó el que no fuera a llegar a tiempo para salvar a Isabella Swan. Simplemente, lo hizo. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero _yo_ no. No me parecía justo. Yo quería contarle la verdad a Edward, tenía derecho a saberla. No podía comprender por qué mi idea era tan descabellada para todos y, sin embargo, la marcha de Alice a Forks era una nimiedad. A ella le tenían más consideración que a mí, o al menos eso me hacían pensar. Su regreso a Washington era una manera directa de romper la promesa que hicimos tantos meses atrás, cuando nos fuimos de allí: no regresar jamás a Forks y, bajo ningún concepto, volver a acercarnos a Bella Swan. Algo que, personalmente, no me costó demasiado aceptar y mucho menos acatar.

Yo no le tenía excesivo aprecio a esa muchacha, probablemente los celos actuaron en mi contra en muchas ocasiones con ella, pero desde el principio me pareció una entrometida en nuestra familia. Consiguió llegar a desestructurarla en ciertos momentos, incluso poniéndonos a todos en peligro mortal hacía un año al tener que esconderla de un rastreador diferente a nosotros que se había empeñado en beber su sangre.

_Su_ sangre. ¿Qué demonios tenía la sangre de Bella Swan que no tuvieran las demás? Era imposible que todos estuvieran tan obcecados por beber su sangre, ya fuera un sorbo o en su totalidad. Mi hermano Edward, Jasper, James, Victoria, _todo_s. Incluso nosotros, acostumbrados a no alimentarnos de humanos; por no hablar de mí. Sonreí con orgullo puesto que jamás había probado la sangre humana. La única que no había caído en la tentación. Y, en aquellos momentos, llegué a anhelar la sangre de esa chiquilla. ¿Por qué? En serio, ¿por qué?

Mis sentimientos eran equiparables a un volcán en erupción, en lo que a Bella se refería.

Hacía mucho tiempo había matado a varias personas –en venganza por lo que me habían hecho-, pero no derramé ni una gota de su sangre para no tener que caer en la tentación. Y sin embargo, en septiembre, incluso _yo_ estuve tentada. Por supuesto solo se quedó en eso, en las ganas, pero seguía sin poder comprenderlo del todo. Desde el primer momento en el que fui consciente de lo que me había hecho Carlisle, en lo que me había convertido, yo nunca necesité beber sangre humana. Siempre seguí las directrices de mi padre y siempre me alimenté de la sangre de los animales que cazábamos. Por eso aquella tarde fue tan _extraña_, en tan sólo un instante todos nosotros –a excepción de Carlisle- tuvimos la necesidad extrema de abalanzarnos sobre ella para probarla. Pero el único que lo hizo fue Jasper, que todavía tenía graves problemas de autocontrol. En realidad, ninguno le culpábamos porque sabíamos que lo pasaba mal –aunque yo no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía-, pero quién sabía qué era lo que había pasado por la mente de Edward para decidir ese mismo día que nos marchábamos del Estado sin dejar rastro.

Mi hermano no era el mismo desde el día en el que la hija del Jefe de policía Swan apareció en Forks. Tenía que aceptar que le había hecho feliz, porque verdaderamente fue así. A lo largo de todas las décadas que había convivido con él, jamás le había visto comportarse del modo en que lo había hecho durante nuestros últimos meses en Washington. Era feliz, no era el Edward taciturno y antisocial de siempre. Pero no me gustaba que aquel cambio se debiera a Isabella Swan. En el tiempo que pasamos en Denali hacía unos años él pudo haber elegido pareja allí, entre las que eran como nosotros, pero ninguna le pareció lo suficientemente _interesante_. Hasta que llegó _ella_. Ni siquiera me vio a mí así en un principio, cuando sólo estábamos Carlisle, Esme, él y yo. Eso era lo que más me molestaba, que fue capaz de querer a Bella y no a mí. Si bien yo nunca tuve ese tipo de sentimiento hacia él tampoco, pero era el hecho en sí de amarla a ella y no ser yo. Es más que probable que necesitara sentirme querida allá por donde pasaba y, bueno, Edward jamás me vio de ese modo. Siempre me ignoró, nunca observó mi belleza, jamás se interesó por mí. La vanidad no es un sentimiento demasiado fructífero en casos como aquel, yo había buscado su atención del mismo modo que había buscado siempre la de todos y él nunca correspondió. Probablemente los celos se hacían dueños de mi ser demasiado a menudo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Además, Bella Swan tenía todo lo que yo deseaba. Lo único que me faltaría siempre, a pesar de ser hermosa y vivir eternamente: su humanidad. Yo nunca elegí esta vida, yo no elegí transformarme como ella había hecho a pesar de la férrea oposición de Edward. Nunca había querido condenarme a vivir así por toda la eternidad. Jamás volvería a sentir, no al menos como lo hacen los humanos. Tampoco volvería a tener las mejillas sonrosadas, ni volvería a derramar una sola lágrima. Y lo peor de todo, nunca podría tener un hijo. Quería a Emmett con todo mi ser –fuera lo que fuera eso, y abarcara lo que abarcara- pero no podía evitar pensar en algunas ocasiones en lo que nunca podríamos tener. En lo que ella sí podría tener pero no parecía encontrarlo interesante.

No lograba entender por qué quería convertirse en una de nosotros y dejar atrás todo lo que su vida humana le podía dar. Me molestaba muchísimo porque yo anhelaba todo aquello y no poseía la oportunidad de elegir. Al contrario de Bella, que no dudó ni un instante en querer dejar atrás todo lo que su humanidad le ofrecía y le ofrecería en el futuro. Porque, sí, había muerte y envejecimiento, pero también había _vida_, la posibilidad de crear vida. Y yo jamás podría disfrutar de ese don. Odiaba que se comportara de manera tan estúpida.

Y en esos momentos, gracias a Isabella Swan, mi familia se encontraba sumida en el pesar. Mi hermana Alice se había ido corriendo a otro Estado para hacer vete a saber qué. Seguro que no habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Querría más a Bella que a mí, y, si hubiera sido yo la que, por circunstancias del destino, hubiera querido saltar de un acantilado, lo más realista habría sido pensar que ella no habría acudido a mi encuentro. Luego estaba Esme, que llevaba afligida desde el primer momento en el que Edward se alejó de nosotros poniendo cualquier excusa barata una vez que nos tuvo a todos fuera de Forks, como él quería. Carlisle trabajaba a todas horas, tanto en el hospital como dando clases en la Universidad de Cornell, deseaba estar ocupado y ya prácticamente no pasaba tiempo con nosotros. Jasper lo llevaba mejor, él confiaba en que Edward estaría haciendo lo correcto estuviera donde estuviera. Pero era Emmett el que más me preocupaba.

Durante los meses que pasamos en Europa estaba entretenido, por eso se me ocurrió la idea de celebrar otra de nuestras lunas de miel particulares. Pero, aún así, había estado distraído pensando demasiado en Edward y echándole de menos día sí y día también. Odiaba todo aquello, y odiaba a Edward por hacernos pasar por aquella situación. Sabía que a veces podía comportarse de manera muy egoísta, pero eso ya era demasiado, tenía que darse cuenta de lo que estaba dejando a su paso. Algún día _tendría_ que volver junto a nosotros. ¡Éramos su maldita familia, joder!

En cuanto a mí, era algo complicado de explicar, si bien yo también le echaba de menos. Vale que constantemente estábamos peleándonos y molestándonos el uno al otro, pero aún así yo le quería cerca. Por eso pretendía contarle la verdad, porque así regresaría y todos volveríamos a vivir como _antes_. Volveríamos a ser una familia, felices. Sin tener que preocuparnos por los lugares a los que podíamos o no podíamos ir por alguna promesa. Todos juntos. Unidos, como siempre habíamos estado.

Ya llevaba bastante rato sentada en el salón esperando a que Emmett y Jasper terminaran de hacer lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo en la biblioteca de Tanya. No había nada decente en la televisión a esas horas de la madrugada, así que me dedicaba a hacer zapping todo el tiempo. Era demasiado aburrido. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta alguien se sentó a mi lado en el sillón; que se inclinara en esa dirección me indicó que estaba a mi derecha.

—¿Algo interesante? —me preguntó Emmett. Había sido él quien se había sentado. Jasper, con certeza, se habría subido a su habitación.

—Absolutamente nada —contesté. Todavía estaba algo molesta por lo que había pasado hacía varias horas con él. Me dolió que no me hubiera apoyado cuando quise avisar a Edward. Se supone que las parejas deben estar unidas en ese tipo de decisiones. Nosotros solíamos estarlo… antes de que se diera esa situación.

—¿Sigues enfadada?

—No —le dije, aunque mi contestación debió sonar poco convincente.

—Venga, Rose —me dijo con ese tono zalamero que usaba algunas veces—. Tienes que entenderme.

—Te entiendo —rodó los ojos. Estaba tan mono cuando hacía eso—. Pero también deberías entenderme tú, quiero que Edward vuelva. Y si supiera la verdad, volvería.

—No lo creo —dijo él, apenado. Se acercó más a mí—. Dudo que saberlo le haga cambiar de opinión, Rose… No quiero que sufra más, y lo de Bella… —le costaba decirlo. Al final resultaría que también mi Emmett le tenía cariño. Era desesperante.

—Ya lo sé, pero lo superará —dije, convencida. Puede que estuviese equivocada, pero mi intención no era mala.

—Eso espero, pero todavía no —me acarició la nariz y se acercó a mi oído—. Mañana saldré de caza con Jasper. Si no te importa, claro —el tono de sus susurros cada vez era más grave—. Iba a ir con Alice, pero no creo que llegue a tiempo. No iremos muy lejos, ¿vale?

En todo ese tiempo yo no le había dicho nada. Cuando se ponía así solía dejarme sin habla, mas yo no lo reconocía abiertamente. Así que al día siguiente estaría prácticamente sola. Menudo aburrimiento. Pero no iba a entrometerme, si quería acompañar a Jasper que lo hiciera, así se distraería de todo lo que había pasado durante la tarde. Vale, ¿cuándo habían llegado los labios de Emmett a mi cuello? Necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto durante un tiempo.

Casi en la llegada del crepúsculo del día siguiente, Emmett y Jasper salieron a cazar.

Carlisle y Esme habían llamado aquella tarde para decir que se habían alejado más que de costumbre y tardarían algo más de dos días en regresar. Había sido Jasper quien había cogido el teléfono, así que se dedicó a ocultarles el detalle del viajecito de Alice. De todas formas, así mi madre se relajaría del todo después de lo que había pasado, lo que _todos_ deberíamos hacer: tranquilizarnos. Alice no había llamado, ni había avisado de nada. Precisamente fue por esa razón por la que tardaron tanto en salir a cazar Jasper y Emmett. Estuvieron esperando para ver si había noticias desde Forks y no las hubo. Supusimos que habría pasado lo _inevitable_; no habría llegado a tiempo. Y seguramente, en esos momentos, estaría con el Jefe de policía Swan llorando la muerte de la _pequeña_ Bella.

¿Qué tiempo haría en Forks? Probablemente nublado, como de costumbre, y sino seguro que habría tormenta. No era demasiado complicado predecir el tiempo que iba a hacer en esa parte de Washington. En Denali tampoco era demasiado difícil, por eso se habían instalado allí Tanya y su familia.

En vista del aburrimiento que volvía a recorrer toda la casa -solo quedábamos Eleazar, Carmen y yo- y que no había más coches para poder entretenerme abriéndolos y observando su maravilloso interior, me puse a buscar en Internet cosas relacionadas con la mecánica y exposiciones de automóviles. Era mi gran pasión, todo lo relacionado con los automóviles me encantaba. Ojalá me hubiesen dejado llevar a Alaska mi M3. Por suerte, seis meses atrás había logrado quitarles a mis padres la absurda idea de dejar abandonados todos nuestros coches en Forks. Aquello me parecía horrible, para mí eso era casi como un delito, abandonar esas maravillosas máquinas de la velocidad que habíamos comprado en los últimos años. Por supuesto que no pensaba dejar allí mi BMW, ni loca. Si ellos querían deshacerse de sus coches no se lo iba a impedir.

El viernes tampoco fue mejor. Al menos regresaron Tanya, Kate e Irina, así que la cosa ya no era tan monótona como el día anterior. No me gustaba pasar las noches sola. Evidentemente no por miedo –a qué iba a temerle yo-, sino por no tener a mi lado a Emmett. Si me quitan todos mis entretenimientos, me condenan al mayor hastío de todos. Además, comenzaba a molestarme el no tener noticias de Alice. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando en Forks. Eso me hacía replantearme muchas cosas.

Después de salir a correr un rato con Tanya e Irina, me di cuenta de lo rara que estaba ésta última. Parecía ausente y nunca la había visto así. ¿Qué nos estaba pasando últimamente? ¿Era una epidemia o algo así? Menudo desastre. No me dijeron lo que ocurría y yo tampoco pregunté. Cuando regresamos, subí a mi habitación.

Me miré en el espejo y empecé a peinarme el cabello. Adoraba correr pero me dejaba el pelo hecho un asco. Enseguida conseguí deshacer los enredos que llevaba y volvía a tener mi larga melena dorada en perfecto estado. A Emmett le encantaba juguetear con mis bucles, y a mí me encantaba que lo hiciera, pero no estaba allí.

Volví a pensar en el tema que rondaba a mi familia desde hacía dos días: la muerte de Bella. Y también pensé en el lugar en el que se encontraba cada miembro de mi familia. Estábamos dispersados, ya _nunca_ estábamos juntos. Algunos incluso estaban en otro Estado, y bueno, luego estaba Edward, que directamente se encontraba en otro continente. No me gustaba esa situación, ya no éramos los mismos. Tiempo atrás nunca hubiera ocurrido esto ya que nunca nos separábamos más de lo debido. Únicamente lo hacíamos cuando era necesario, cuando necesitábamos salir a cazar, porque evidentemente no íbamos a ir todos a la vez. O cuando Emmett y yo hacíamos alguna escapada romántica durante unas semanas. Todo aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Quería _recuperar_ a mi familia. Y el primer paso era recuperar a mi hermano.

Me senté en la cama y me acerqué a una de las mesillas, allí estaba mi móvil. Lo tenía encendido por si Alice se dignaba a llamar para dar señales de vida –suya, al menos-, pero no lo hizo. Suponía que, en esos momentos, ella también se sentiría mal; antes de salir hacia Forks, probablemente, continuaría con la idea de salvar a Bella antes de que saltara. A pesar de haber tenido la visión ella conservaría la esperanza, fijo. Y al llegar allí y encontrarse la realidad se habría entristecido, era algo lógico. Incluso yo, en el fondo, sentía pena por la muerte de Bella. En alguna parte de mi ser, sentía dolor por su pérdida.

Cogí el móvil y entré en la guía telefónica. No estaba segura de hacer aquello, Emmett se enfadaría mucho conmigo, pero seguro que acabaría agradeciéndomelo. Igual que Edward. Al principio sería duro para él, pero luego lo superaría y agradecería mi sinceridad. Después de todo, ¿qué tipo de secretos podíamos tener con él? Ninguno. En el momento en que hubiera decidido regresar a visitarnos, habría leído nuestras mentes y habría sido peor. Sin duda era mucho mejor decírselo directamente.

Respiré hondo y le di al botón de llamada. Un tono, dos tonos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Insistí, quizá no tenía el móvil a mano. Seguía sin contestarme.

Colgué y volví a marcar. Edward debía de saber que la paciencia no era precisamente una de mis virtudes. Querría sacarme de mis casillas pero de verdad. De nuevo igual, nadie descolgaba el teléfono al otro lado de la línea. Empezaba a molestarme su actitud, seguro que si fuera Alice quien le llamara ya lo habría cogido. Resoplé. _Un intento más_, me dije a mí misma. Nada. Tiré el móvil contra la cama, no me gustaba perder los nervios pero Edward tenía esa capacidad.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó de repente Tanya entrando en mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que había gritado sin querer.

—No —dije de manera cortante—. Es sólo que intento localizar a Edward y pasa de mí.

—¿Le has llamado? —me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, uno que no supe interpretar.

—Eso intento, pero no me lo coge —contesté con fastidio.

—No deberías hacerlo, Rose. No está bien.

—¿Tú también? —empezaba a irritarme. No podía ser yo la única que pensara que aquello era la correcto—. Seguiré llamándole, y si no me lo coge, peor para él —se encogió de hombros y yo me llevé la mano a la frente; un par de mechones habían terminado sobre mis ojos.

—¿Te apetece salir? Carmen nos ha propuesto pasar la tarde fuera, en plan excursión —me explicó.

—Vale, de todas formas tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer —contesté, sincera.

Y eso hicimos. Salimos de excursión por el bosque colindante a su casa. No es que fuera algo verdaderamente interesante, pero con ellos no me aburría. Siempre sería mejor que quedarme en casa a la espera de que los demás regresaran o, al menos, que me llegara algún tipo de noticia por parte de quien fuera. Era una larga caminata, pero nosotros no nos cansábamos así que no había problema.

Se respiraba aire puro, aunque ni siquiera eso era capaz de alejarme de la revolución que tenía en mi interior. Cada vez que podía –siempre que nadie me prestaba atención, lo cual ocurría pocas veces- volvía a llamar a Edward, siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta: el incesante y molesto sonido de los tonos de su teléfono. Empezaba a pensar que no quería hablar conmigo. Incluso traté de recordar si es que le había hecho algo malo durante los últimos días que vivimos como una familia, pero no recordaba nada digno de mención. No me gustaba que me ignorase.

No había llegado a los diez intentos de llamada cuando sonó la estridente música de mi móvil. Vale, cuando Emmett regresara le iba a tirar el móvil a la cabeza –sabía que no le haría daño, sino, no lo haría- por haberme puesto esa horrible música. Lo saqué rápidamente de mi bolsillo, esperando que fuese Edward que, habiendo visto la cantidad de llamadas perdidas mías, se habría dignado a devolvérmelas.

Miré la tapa del móvil, no era él. Suspiré. Era Emmett. Levanté la tapa y le di al botón.

—¿Sí? —contesté sin demasiado entusiasmo. A pesar de que me hacía ilusión que Emmett me llamase.

—Hola, nena —me dijo—. ¿Me echas de menos? —sabía que al otro lado tendría una de esas sonrisas torcidas con las que tanto le gustaba picarme de vez en cuando.

—Ni un poco —le dije. Sabía que no se lo creería.

—¿Eso que oigo es un colibrí? —me preguntó, tenía razón, uno acababa de sobrevolar la zona en la que me encontraba.

—¿Quieres que aplauda tus dotes como ornitólogo? —le dije con tono mordaz. ¿Me llamaba para eso? Adónde íbamos a llegar.

—Perdona, sólo quería escuchar tu voz.

Oh, qué bonito. Vale, ya le había perdonado.

A lo lejos escuché que alguien me llamaba. Era Tanya. Tal vez íbamos a movernos ya. El arrollo quedaba cerca y era la meta de nuestra salida. Después, regresaríamos a la casa de nuevo.

—Me reclaman. Hemos salido de excursión por el bosque y parece que vamos a movernos —le expliqué.

—Qué bien, así no te aburrirás —me dijo.

—Sí, la verdad es que estaba bastante aburrida —admití—. Debería haberme ido con vosotros a cazar.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó de repente.

—No, pero así pasaría el rato.

—¿Ha llamado alguien? —dijo, cambiando de tema.

—No, nadie —le contesté, era cierto. Nadie había llamado, era yo la que trataba de llamar y no me lo cogían. Pero no iba a decírselo, él no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión.

—Bueno, te dejo que sigas divirtiéndote —solté una carcajada—. Mañana nos vemos. Te quiero.

—Lo sé, yo también —me despedí. Ambos colgamos.

Recogí el móvil no sin antes volver a llamar a Edward. Esa sería la última vez que lo hiciera, ya me había cansado. Y la respuesta: la misma. No entendía para qué quería un móvil si no contestaba las llamadas. A veces era muy desagradable cuando se empeñaba.

Regresé junto a los demás y emprendimos el último tramo del recorrido. Seguí pensando en las llamadas de teléfono, no sólo en lo probable que parecía que Edward no quisiera hablar conmigo, sino en que quizá era _mejor_ que no me lo cogiera ya que así no tendría que darle ninguna explicación por ello a Emmett –ni al resto de mi familia, que tampoco se lo tomarían bien.

Empero, llegó el sábado y mi decisión volvió a cambiar. Me pasé la madrugada en mi habitación, reorganizando mi armario –había conseguido llevarme un par de maletas pequeñas más de las que Carlisle en principio me había dicho-, y aproveché que Alice no estaba para echarle un ojo al suyo. Verdaderamente, era una pena que su ropa no fuera de mi talla porque había que reconocer –a veces, sólo a veces- que tenía buen gusto. Después de dejarlo todo tal y como estaba –si se enteraba de que había estado hurgando entre sus amados vestidos me cortaría la mano-, regresé a mi cuarto. Allí algo llamó mi atención: el móvil. Ese utensilio que parecía tan útil pero que en los últimos días había resultado ser una cosa _inservible_.

Chasqueé la lengua, seguía queriendo contactar con Edward a pesar de su evidente indiferencia. Me sentía con la obligación de contarle la verdad, él _debía_ saberlo.

Desde el momento en el que Alice nos explicó en qué consistía su visión, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue contárselo a mi hermano. De algún modo me parecía absurdo y profundamente egoísta no confesárselo. Era su novia –humana, pero al fin y al cabo su novia- y se había suicidado. De estar en su situación a mí me gustaría que se me contase –la simple idea relacionada con Emmett hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera-, y me enfadaría muchísimo si me mintieran. Seguramente, pasado el tiempo, su reacción habría sido la del profundo enfado. Si por lo que fuera se le ocurría ir a visitarnos a Cornell y nada más llegar todos pensáramos en eso, pues sería inevitable, ¿qué cara se le quedaría? Sería horrible. Y más si lo veía en la mente de Alice, de manera gráfica y todo. Sería muy duro para él y ya había tenido suficiente. Además, no tenía sentido que continuara _llorando_ por los rincones a causa de Bella Swan cuando ésta ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos –ni tampoco al nuestro.

A regañadientes, me acerqué hasta el móvil y lo cogí. Mi corazón no latía desde hacía muchos años pero estaba segura que de haberlo hecho en esos instantes iría a un ritmo frenético. Estaba muy nerviosa. Y ¿si no se lo tomaba bien y lo pagaba conmigo? Porque era evidente que yo no tenía la culpa, pero existía un dicho que rezaba algo sobre matar al mensajero, y eso no me entusiasmaba demasiado. Yo no hacía todo eso por maldad, ni por molestarle, sencillamente me parecía lo correcto. De todas formas, no sirvió para nada porque tampoco me lo cogió.

Así pasaron un par de horas. Cada cierto tiempo volvía a llamarle y volvía a encontrarme con la misma respuesta inexistente por su parte. Quizá todo aquello era algún tipo de señal para que no siguiera con mi idea, pero si era así no le hice caso yo tampoco. Durante media hora no volví a llamar, pensé que ya era suficiente e incluso me arrepentí porque pensé por un instante –muy pequeño, pero lo hubo- que quizá no debería decírselo. Salí a pasear por la parte trasera del jardín de la casa de Tanya.

Llevaba el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de mis pantalones y jugueteaba con él de manera inconsciente. Estaba empezando a enfadarme conmigo misma por lo insistente de mi idea; si a él no le interesaba hablar conmigo, entonces a mí tampoco debería interesarme contarle la verdad. Pero no lo hacía únicamente por él, lo hacía por mi familia. Quería recuperarles, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes y la única forma de conseguirlo parecía ser el regreso de mi hermano Edward.

Volví a llamar y por primera vez en casi veinticuatro horas, la respuesta fue distinta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward al otro lado, parecía tenso.

Por fin me había cogido el teléfono, aleluya. Ya era hora, después de tantísimas llamadas, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta hacía tiempo, me había respondido. Le había echado de menos, incluso su voz. Pero me pudo más la vena sarcástica que solía gastar porque me había molestado mucho el que me hubiese ignorado durante casi un día entero.

—Caramba, Edward contestando a mis llamadas. Qué gran honor…

Sabía que le molestaría. En el fondo puede que estuviera esperando a que se enzarzara conmigo en una de nuestras pequeñas disputas, pero no fue así. Directamente me colgó el teléfono. Abrí la boca con indignación y entrecerré los ojos. Edward Cullen no iba a ganarme esta vez. Pulsé de nuevo el botón de rellamada y esperé. Tardó en descolgar, seguramente pensaría que quería gastarle alguna broma o que directamente me aburría y quería molestarle. No me lo iba a pensar dos veces, había dudado pero ahora se lo diría sin más.

—Tienes cinco segundos, habla —me ordenó en un tono desesperanzado.

—Pensé que querrías saber que Alice se encuentra en Forks —le dije, sin dejarle descansar después de hablar.

Lo solté sin más, aunque en realidad eso no era lo que yo quería contarle. Puede que no fuese la mejor idea para comenzar la conversación, ¿qué importaba exactamente que Alice estuviese en Forks? Pero bueno, ya que estaba era una manera de meter el tema en sí.

Volví a ponerme nerviosa, la duda me invadía de nuevo. Como hacía un rato, volvía a no estar segura de si debía contarle la verdad. ¿Qué sería lo mejor para mi familia? Y ¿qué sería lo mejor para él? Debí haber esperado más, no fue buena idea precipitarse. Pero ya tendría más tiempo durante las próximas horas para recriminármelo a mí misma y desear no haberle llamado nunca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**N/A**__: Bueno, como he dicho al comienzo, no me gusta que la gente ya de primeras odie (y sin vuelta atrás) a Rosalie porque trata mal a Bella y porque no la quiere. A ver, que muchas de las cosas que ha hecho no han estado bien, es evidente, pero no por eso tenemos que ir en contra de un personaje, únicamente porque sea distinto a los demás. Personalmente, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo que son necesarios fics desde su punto de vista para entenderla más, porque considero que Meyer ha sido demasiado imprecisa y cambiante en cuanto a ella y es normal que mucha gente ya no sepa ni qué pensar de Rose. En fin, que Rosalie no fue la única causante de todo lo que ocurrió al final de "Luna Nueva", todos tuvieron parte de culpa._

_En cuanto a las llamadas telefónicas, vayamos por partes: para empezar, las inexistentes de Alice. Ella se va el miércoles de madrugada (en teoría) y hasta el sábado no habla con Rosalie para contarle lo de Edward. Durante ese tiempo Alice sabe perfectamente que Bella está viva, podría haber telefoneado y habérselo contado a los demás, ya que Edward no toma la decisión de suicidarse en Italia hasta que Rosalie le cuenta la "verdad". Y se la cuenta porque ellos no han recibido noticias de que haya sucedido lo contrario. El resto siguen en Denali y no tienen constancia de que Bella Swan siga con vida, así que Rosalie se arriesga a contárselo a Edward, porque confían en exceso en las visiones de Alice y ésta tampoco les ha dicho lo contrario._

_Como dato curioso: los colibríes viven por toda América, desde Alaska hasta el extremo Sur de América. Así que me pareció coherente incluir que pasara uno por allí._

_Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, dentro de algunos días (no digo cuántos, porque lo tengo escrito pero quiero que me aconsejen) subiré el tercero._

_Ya me diréis lo que os parece ;)_


	3. Reacción

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_Siguiente capítulo del fic, ya van quedando menos para el final (en teoría quedan dos más, pero puede que más adelante escriba dos complementarios que irían incluidos tras este)._

_Llegamos al punto de vista de Edward. Abarca desde el momento que dejé el anterior hasta que comienza el viaje hacia Italia. En realidad no es demasiado tiempo, pero sí muchos sentimientos y pensamientos, así que tuve que cortarlo ahí. Es bastante más largo que los anteriores (en realidad, los tres capítulos que quedan son bastante extensos)._

_Está basado en cierta medida en el extra que Meyer escribió, pero he decidido cambiar todo lo que he podido de la conversación telefónica entre Rosalie y Edward, me gusta más así sin tener que copiarlo, pues no se trata de algo que haya publicado en los libros._

_Por si al principio os cuesta, evidentemente tratándose de la perspectiva de Edward habrá momentos en los que estén presentes los pensamientos de los demás; esto será cuando veáis frases en cursiva._

_Otra vez mil gracias a los que os pasáis y me dejáis reviews. Y por supuesto también a los que me leéis, a pesar de que no escribáis; se os quiere igual xD._

_**Sango**, ya sabes que te adoro._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**III. ****REACCIÓN**

No debería haber contestado al teléfono. Habría sido mejor que hubiese continuado en la misma posición en la que llevaba, exactamente, veintiocho horas, y no hubiera sacado tan siquiera el móvil de mi bolsillo. Se suponía, según una regla implícita de cuyo error me hago enteramente responsable por no dejarla bien clara, que mi móvil únicamente existiría como número al que llamar para emergencias –como que Carlisle me necesitara o que alguno de mis hermanos hubiese perdido un brazo, por ejemplo- y que sería _yo_ quien contactara con ellos cada cierto tiempo. Sólo llamaba para que no se preocuparan por mí, sabía exactamente cómo estarían mi madre y mi padre, y si no les llamaba cada pocas semanas obligarían a Alice a revisar absolutamente todo mi _futuro_ para asegurarse de que todavía existía _tal_ futuro. Verdaderamente, yo lo dudaba, dudaba que pudiera haber todavía algo para mí en el mundo aparte del intenso vacío en el que había vivido durante seis meses. Además, Alice sabría perfectamente que yo todavía seguía _existiendo_ –sería curioso llamar a eso _vivir_-, estuviera donde estuviera. Así que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Por eso me pareció tan extraño que me llamaran y por lo que, tras cerca de treinta llamadas perdidas, me decidí a mirar al menos quién trataba de contactar conmigo de forma tan insistente.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver el nombre de una de mis hermanas parpadeando en la pantalla del móvil: Rosalie. De la que menos se podía esperar que me llamara, ya que seguramente era la que mejor se había tomado mi marcha. Del mismo modo que se tomó de manera excesivamente diplomática el que nos marcháramos de Forks –pero no sin su BMW, claro- y nos alejáramos de la persona que había sido más importante para mí junto a mi familia. Era incapaz de decir su nombre en voz alta, e incluso me costaba pensarlo. Seguro que para Rosalie todo era parte del mismo juego, todo lo que no fuera ella misma le daba igual, ¿por qué iba a ser yo diferente? Así que cuando supe que era ella me asusté, pensé que habría ocurrido algo verdaderamente grave para que Rosalie Hale estuviera llamándome. Por eso descolgué el teléfono, quizá me necesitaban.

Pero desde el primer segundo en el que escuché su voz supe que me había equivocado por completo. Estuviera donde estuviera, Rosalie se aburría demasiado y había decidido jugar un rato conmigo. En cualquier otra ocasión colgarle el teléfono me habría parecido un gesto de lo más descortés, pero qué demonios, era Rosalie. Mi hermana tenía un sentido peculiar de las relaciones comunicativas entre seres –ya fueran de la misma especie o de distinta- y colapsarme el móvil con sus incesantes llamadas perdidas no habría sido suficiente para ella. Y yo que llegué a pensar que cualquiera podría entender que si no cogía el teléfono era que no me _interesaba_ hablar. Parecía que nada de lo que hacía me salía bien, ni tan siquiera el querer desaparecer y no volver a hablar con nadie más. ¿Por qué no podían olvidarme? Si yo olvidaba al mundo, ¿por qué él no podía olvidarme a mí? Eso era lo único que yo pedía, ser olvidado. Del mismo modo que pretendía olvidarlo todo, a pesar de saber que no sería capaz. Pero siempre tenían que molestarme.

Como no se dio por vencida –la idea de mantenerla días y días pulsando el botón de rellamada era demasiado tentadora- decidí contestarle de nuevo al teléfono. Traté de ser totalmente indiferente e incluso algo furioso, pero no me esperaba en absoluto lo que Rosalie me soltó de repente. ¿Qué demonios hacía Alice en Forks? Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos, me habían prometido que nunca volverían allí. Alice me aseguró que no volvería a acercarse a _ella_, que la dejaría en paz. Bastante le habíamos hecho ya, era hora de que siguiera adelante con su vida humana, por mucho que me doliera. Ni siquiera le permitía _mirar_ en su futuro. Estar separado de Bella –cerré los ojos de manera inconsciente- me había sumido en la más profunda de las desdichas, todo mi mundo carecía ya de sentido. Pero lo hice por su bien, no era saludable para ella ni para su familia el que permaneciera cerca de _seres_ como nosotros. No quería que se volvieran a repetir las ocasiones que casi le costaron la vida; jamás me lo habría perdonado a mí mismo. Y por eso no podía condenarla a vivir en perpetuo peligro, ya no sólo el que los demás pudieran provocarle, sino el que _yo_ mismo suponía para ella. Se merecía algo mejor, algo _más_.

Bella Swan había sido una _luz_ en mitad de mi oscuro camino. Una luz que iluminó por completo mi existencia llena de sombras. Una subsistencia que tenía algunos alicientes –como permanecer junto a mi familia- pero que había carecido de cierto sentido hasta que la encontré. Había sido muy difícil permanecer _tan_ cerca de ella debido a que su olor era tan delicioso para mí que el primer día, cuando la vi, casi me incitó a desandar todo lo que habíamos logrado en aquellos años y asesinarla de las maneras más variopintas posibles con tal de poder beber su deliciosa sangre. Pero ese sentimiento se fue transformando pronto en uno totalmente distinto, en uno que como humano jamás tuve y aún menos desde mi _transformación _en uno de los nuestros. Nunca había terminado de entender cómo era posible que mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, o incluso que mis hermanos hubiesen sido capaces de _amar_. Se suponía que era un sentimiento humano y todavía no era capaz de alcanzar a comprender cómo, siendo lo que éramos, unos monstruos sin alma -por mucho que _ella_ dijera lo contrario-, también podíamos amar. Y de una manera tan intensa que, verdaderamente, nunca creí que fuera posible.

Pero no quería regresar al tema de Bella, no. Sabía que si seguía insistiendo en recordarla, a ella y a los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos, todas mis defensas serían derruidas y me vería obligado a regresar aunque sólo fuera para saber que estaba sana y salva, y sobretodo: feliz. Porque ése había sido mi único aliciente a la hora de abandonarla, el pensar que, sin mí, podría ser una persona feliz y que podría continuar con su vida -más de lo que parecía predestinada mientras nosotros estábamos cerca-. Eso era lo único que me mantenía en esa idea, alejado de su lado, pues de no haber creído firmemente que Bella estaría mejor sin mí yo habría regresado hacía muchísimo tiempo junto a ella. Ése era el problema: que yo no sabía cómo se encontraba.

Volviendo al tema de Alice, porque seguramente Rosalie se estaría impacientando al otro lado de la línea telefónica, saber que mi hermana había viajado a Forks me resultaba doloroso, ya no sólo porque fuese ella y no yo quien pudiera ver a Bella, sino porque me lo había prometido. Mi voz no daba demasiado de sí para decirle algo coherente a Rosalie.

—Ya conoces a Alice —me dijo—. Cree que lo sabe todo. Igual que tú —Rosalie incluso se permitió el lujo de reír, aunque era más una risa sin gracia y llena de nerviosismo. Algo no demasiado habitual en ella, pero no le di excesiva importancia.

Yo continuaba obnubilado en la _traición_. ¿Cómo había sido capaz Alice de hacer eso? ¿De hacerle eso a Bella? ¡¿Cómo quería que olvidara si se pasaba el día visitándola?! Eso no era normal, no lo era para nada. Se suponía que iba a ser como si jamás me hubiese conocido –también incluía a mi familia-, eso fue lo que le prometí cuando me marché. Además, Alice jamás había roto una promesa, al menos no una que me hubiese hecho a mí. Era una _mujer_ de palabra, alguien en quien poder confiar, pero quizá yo había estado equivocado todos aquellos años, podía no ser así. Al menos, ésa fue la primera impresión que tuve al conocer _esa_ noticia. Todos habían sido capaces de mantenerse alejados de Washington, todos menos ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacía eso? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle eso a Bella? No era capaz de comprenderlo e incluso la ira se hizo dueña de mi interior por unos instantes.

—¿Edward? —preguntó mi hermana desde el otro lado. Seguramente se estaría impacientando porque no le decía nada, de hecho, casi me había olvidado por completo de que estaba hablando por teléfono. Hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba alejado del contacto con la gente –tanto humanos, como _no_ humanos-, y tampoco me apetecía especialmente escuchar en esos momentos a Rosalie.

De nuevo la dulce cara de Bella volvió a aparecer frente a mis ojos. Exactamente del mismo modo en que llevaba haciéndolo seis meses, desde el primer minuto que estuve fuera de los límites de Forks. Respiré hondo. Sabía que mi corazón no latía desde hacía casi noventa años pero era como si hubiese podido notar la sensación de un pinchazo inexistente nada más _verla_. Su cara no mostraba enfado por haberla dejado, sino que era todo lo contrario; una manera de atraerme de nuevo hacia sus brazos. Echaba de menos cada insignificante detalle proveniente de ella, incluso el habitual rubor que teñía de rojo sus mejillas. Absolutamente todo. Quizá podría quedarme con los ojos cerrados eternamente para poder verla sin descanso. Como un eterno resplandor.

O quizá podría… _No_, gruñó una voz en mi interior. _No_. Jamás debía volver. No podía hacer eso. Por mucho que Alice hubiese decidido pasar por alto lo que yo había dicho –creyendo que era lo mejor para Bella-, yo no tenía derecho a regresar. Ya no, desde el momento en el que fui capaz de decirle a Bella esa barbaridad de que no la quería. Pero quizá ella me perdonaría, cabía la posibilidad de que me acogiera con la misma expresión brillante de la Bella de mi imaginación. En ese caso, yo no podría negarme a volver junto a ella. Pero no sería así, ella estaría feliz. Feliz. Me lo repetí de forma incesante.

—¿No quieres saber por qué ha regresado Alice? —me volvió a preguntar Rosalie. Todavía seguía ahí. Pensaba que ya me había dado su mensaje, el cual había sido captado a la perfección, no sabía a qué esperaba.

—No es algo que me inquiete en exceso —le dije. Mi voz sonaba bastante apagada, no estaba como para lanzar cohetes, precisamente. Y no me apetecía seguir hablando del viajecito de Alice, así que si eso era todo…

—En realidad, no está rompiendo ninguna de las reglas. Al menos no de forma estricta —dijo de repente. Y ¿ahora, a qué se refería? A veces Rosalie era demasiado desconcertante cuando le apetecía.

—Creo que no termino de entenderte, pero tampoco te esfuerces —le dije con un tono de voz monótono pero a la vez cortante. Ya me había cansado, además, no entendía a qué venía ahora con lo de las reglas.

—Me refiero a que en teoría debíamos estar alejados de Bella, ¿no? —y seguía parloteando, y más y más. Un momento—. Así que, el resto de los humanos de Forks no supondrían un problema serio.

Aquello me desconcertó más todavía. ¿Alice no había ido a ver a Bella? Entonces ¿qué hacía en Forks? Que yo recordara, no tenía precisamente demasiadas amigas allí. De hecho, ninguno los teníamos, nosotros no nos acercábamos excesivamente a los humanos y ellos tampoco a nosotros –con una excepción bien clara-. Nada tenía sentido, no le encontraba la coherencia a todo aquello. ¿Por qué Alice había viajado desde donde estuviera –creía estaban viviendo en Cornell, lo que acarreaba un viaje bastante largo- hasta Washington? No veía la lógica de la acción de Alice, y se suponía que ella era la que se movía más en el mundo de la _cordura_, por decirlo de algún modo, aunque así resultaba bastante irónico. Sus visiones le proporcionaban una perspectiva de la vida que era totalmente ajena al resto de nosotros. Quizá es que Bella no estaba en Forks, cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiese ido de viaje o de excursión. O incluso podría haber regresado con Renée, quién sabía. Eso podría ayudarla a ser más feliz –mi pequeña obsesión-, volver a ver el Sol y alejarse de tanto _verde_.

—Así que, no te enfades con Alice —añadió de nuevo mi hermana, con una pequeña risita. Vale, y entonces ¿ella por qué me llamaba? Volvía a barajar la teoría del aburrimiento por parte de Rosalie.

—Bien, y ¿me molestas, para…? —le pregunté, cansado a todos los niveles posibles—. No veo el interés que esto puede tener, aparte de que te aburras demasiado. O que te apetezca meter en líos a Alice sin motivo, ¿es eso? —pregunté, esta vez, irritado.

—Esa no es la razón por la que te he llamado —dijo ella rápidamente. Seguramente viendo que la conversación ya tenía poco futuro. Era así, pensaba colgarle de un momento a otro. Si no encontraba nada mejor que hacer que se pusiera a hacer el pino, yo qué sé.

Resoplé, y ella lo escuchó perfectamente.

—Bueno… —dudó. Lo que hacía falta, que se pusiera a dudar. Sería algo tan absurdo que ni ella era capaz de decírmelo. Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

—Tengo interés en recuperar mi vida, Rosalie. Así que, si no te importa, ve al grano —le pedí todo lo cortés que pude. Aunque, en esos momentos, mi cortesía habitual desaparecía con demasiada rapidez. En realidad, no tenía vida que recuperar, pero eso no importaba.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? —me preguntó. Eso me pilló desprevenido—. Todos te echan de menos: Carlisle trabaja a todas horas, Esme ya casi no sonríe, y Emmett te añora demasiado. El ambiente que nos rodea es un desastre —no pensaba que mi marcha estuviera afectando de ese modo a mi familia, pero había sido mi decisión. Aunque por un momento me replanteé las cosas—. Deja de ser tan egoísta y regresa con los tuyos de una vez —me dijo, en tono duro y tajante. Lo que faltaba, que se pusiera a darme órdenes. Perfecto.

—Genial, Rosalie dándome _consejos_. Gracias pero creo que soy mayorcito para hacer eso por mí mismo.

—Pues no lo parece —confesó. Vuelve a casa, Edward —volvió a repetir. No creía que ella fuese a querer que yo regresara—. Pensé que, una vez hubiera acabado todo, volverías con nosotros.

¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? Era capaz de cambiar de tema con una velocidad pasmosa. Pero no veía el sentido de aquel cambio en la conversación. ¿Qué se había terminado ahora? Yo todavía continuaba rastreando a Victoria, así que mi cometido aún no había finalizado. Aunque, en realidad, dudaba que lo fuera a lograr algún día. Se me daba de pena lo de rastrear, había sido un completo desastre. _Esa_ se me había escapado ya varias veces. Lo más cerca que estuve de ella fue al llegar a Seattle, hacía un par de meses. Desde entonces no había logrado volver a acercarme y ahora me encontraba en Brasil. Había seguido lo que me pareció un rastro de ella hasta Río de Janeiro, pero resultó que no era tal. Y allí estaba yo, en un antro mugroso y lleno de ratas, sin saber por dónde continuar la búsqueda. Por tanto, era evidente que no había terminado, no iba a volver a casa dejando suelta a esa vampiro. No es que me pareciera demasiado peligrosa –qué equivocado estaba-, pero no tenía por costumbre dejar vivir en libertad a vampiros que hubieran tratado de capturar a Bella.

Además, tampoco me apetecía regresar con mi familia, ya nada volvería a ser igual. No quería impregnarles de la agonía que en esos momentos formaba parte de mi vida. Ellos no se lo merecían, eso no mejoraría las cosas.

—Vaya, no te lo has tomado tan mal —dijo Rosalie con sorpresa. Cuando yo todavía trataba de entender a qué se refería.

—Es que no entiendo de qué me hablas —le confesé. Ésa sería la única forma de enterarme de una vez, estaba harto de ponerme a descifrar lo que Rosalie me estaba diciendo. Así no acabaríamos nunca. Ella suspiró.

—Hablaba de Forks —me recordó.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero no veo qué tiene que ver. Forks nunca fue el problema. Y que Alice haya ido a visitar a algún amigo no implica que…

—Espera —me cortó—. ¿Cuántos amigos conoces por parte de Alice? O ¿por parte de alguno de nosotros? —no hacía falta que me pusiera a pensar, solo había _una_—. No sé a qué viene ahora eso de…

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir, Rosalie? —le pregunté bastante enojado. Quizá formaba parte del juego, sacarme de quicio. Sino, no le encontraba otra explicación.

—Alice no ha ido a visitar a ningún _otro_ amigo. Ella…

Otra vez la duda. Conseguía desestabilizarme el pensar que Rosalie dudaba tanto en aquella conversación. Por lo general, estaba totalmente segura de lo que decía, aunque fuera la mayor estupidez del mundo o no tuviera sentido alguno. Pero lo importante es que siempre, absolutamente siempre, hablaba con seguridad. Nunca había visto tanta indecisión en mi hermana como aquel día.

—Habla —le ordené. Ese silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Bueno, yo nunca dije que hubiera ido a ver a otra persona —¿cómo? Al final ¿Alice había ido a visitar a Bella?

Empecé a respirar hondo de manera pausada tratando de tranquilizarme. En esos momentos me habría venido bien saber algo sobre técnicas de relajación orientales.

Una vez me calmé –más o menos- me puse a rememorar la conversación, las partes en las que Rosalie había hablado del viaje de Alice. Había dejado aparentemente claro que no había ido a ver a Bella, que no estaba con ella. Pero tampoco tenía más amigos en Forks. Y ahora decía que no había ido a ver a otra persona. Entonces, ¿en qué quedaba el asunto? Cada vez me impacientaba más y más, aquello no me gustaba nada. No me agradaba la sensación que estaba experimentando desde hacía un momento. Había algo más que Rosalie no me estaba contando, algo que le proporcionaba el sentido a todo lo demás. Algo por lo que verdaderamente me había llamado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rosalie? —le pregunté un poco tenso.

—No querían que te lo dijera, pero considero que es absurdo —la total determinación apareció por fin—. Mereces saber la verdad, y cuanto antes la sepas, antes serás capaz de recuperarte —fruncí el ceño—. No es justo que sigas angustiándote por todas partes. Ya puedes volver a casa. Se ha ido.

Mi cerebro continuaba trabajando sin descanso tratando de sacar algo en claro de la conversación. _Se ha ido_, estaba seguro de que eso significaba algo, pero no sabía qué o quién se había ido. Ni adónde. Existía algo más, pero no sabía qué era. Me quedé igual que antes.

—Creo que sigo sin entenderte por completo —le dije. El silencio se cernió sobre ambos. Ninguno habló. Yo continuaba esperando la respuesta y Rosalie parecía volver a tomarse su tiempo para decírmela.

—Está muerta, Edward. Bella está muerta.

De nuevo, el silencio llenó el ambiente. Yo había dejado de respirar sin darme cuenta. Tampoco lo necesitaba.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward —me dijo—. Pero pensé que merecías saberlo. Ella… se tiró de un acantilado hace un par de días. Alice lo _vio_. Pero ya era imposible hacer nada, de haber sido posible ella lo habría hecho, habría ido a salvarla. Regresó a Forks para estar con Charlie, pensó que necesitaría compañía —Rosalie seguía hablando pero yo ya no escuchaba. Oía su voz, era capaz, pero no le prestaba atención.

Mi dedo se movió entre las teclas para colgar el teléfono. Fue un acto inconsciente. Lentamente, el móvil se fue deslizando por mi mejilla. _Está muerta, Edward. Bella está muerta_. Las palabras de mi hermana sonaban como un insoportable eco dentro de mi cabeza. _Bella está muerta_. _Bella está muerta_. Está muerta. Está muerta. Bella.

Hacía varios minutos que me había levantado del suelo; hablar con Rosalie casi siempre me provocaba inquietud y no podía permanecer en el mismo lugar. Pero en ese momento era como si el suelo se estuviera desvaneciendo bajo mis pies, como si la nada hubiera envuelto todo a mi alrededor y yo estuviera a punto de caer por el inmenso agujero que se crearía en su lugar. La nada que me había acompañado durante los seis últimos meses no tenía siquiera comparación con la que me embargaba en aquellos momentos. Todo había desaparecido. Ya _nada_ existía, _nada_ tenía sentido. Incluso por un instante me pareció que el tiempo se había parado, que se había detenido en el momento exacto en el que Rosalie había pronunciado aquellas horribles palabras. No podía ser verdad, era imposible, no podía. Sin sentir todavía el suelo debajo de mis pies me fui acercando lentamente a una de las paredes. Llevaba el móvil en la mano, pero tampoco lo notaba. Había dejado de ser consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba, ya sólo estábamos la oscuridad y yo.

La oscuridad que había sido dueña de mi vida desde hacía tanto tiempo tampoco se parecía en nada a la que se había cernido sobre mí en esos momentos. Era una sensación que no podía explicar, la más profunda de las agonías me estaba destrozando por dentro. Me lo había prometido, me había dado su palabra de no hacer nada estúpido ni arriesgado. Se lo hice prometer y ella no se negó. Le hice creer que ya no la amaba precisamente para evitar algo como _eso_. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, no podía pensar en ello. Era imposible que Bella hubiera hecho algo así. _Bella_. Tiempo atrás su nombre suponía un soplo de aire fresco en mi _vida_, y en aquellos momentos ya no era nada. Como todo lo demás, nada. Una vez llegué a la pared noté que las piernas me flaqueaban, a pesar de que nosotros no nos cansamos –ni de esa, ni de ninguna otra manera posible-, y que necesitaba urgentemente sentir la tierra firme.

Todavía en silencio, sin ser capaz de pensar con claridad, mi espalda se deslizó por la destrozada pared de aquel lugar. Lentamente, muy lentamente, del mismo modo en el que estaba pasando el tiempo desde hacía unos instantes. Mi mirada estaba fija en algún punto de la inmensidad, de la oscuridad, y no se apartó de ahí en todo el rato. Hasta que llegué al suelo, ya que eché la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que me fue posible y cerré los ojos. Bella seguía ahí, como había estado siempre cada vez que mis ojos se cerraban. La Bella de mi mente sonreía de manera tímida, como solía hacer desde que la conocía. No era posible. _No_. _No_. Me lo repetí una y otra vez, pero era lo que Rosalie había dicho.

Ahí estaba la clave: todo había salido de Rosalie. Debía de ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto y una por la que pagaría caro en cuanto la viera. Eso seguro. Era la única explicación que podía barajar en esos momentos. Tenía que ser eso, una broma. No era verdad. Por un segundo, mi cerebro regresó atrás, al tiempo en el que vivimos en Forks. Era imposible que Bella hubiera hecho algo así. Tenía que comprobarlo, lo primero que se me ocurrió –existía una opción mejor que ni se me pasó por la cabeza- fue coger el móvil para telefonear al número que yo mismo había tratado de olvidar sin éxito. Al único número que desde el instante en el que salí del Estado de Washington me prohibí usar. ¿Dónde estaba el móvil? No recordaba haberlo dejado en ningún sitio concreto. Busqué a mi alrededor de manera rápida: estaba justo a mi lado, en el suelo, pegado a mi mano. Seguramente lo habría soltado en cuanto Rosalie me dijo la noticia.

Lo cogí y de manera decidida busqué su número en la guía. Tenía que ser mentira. Sólo era una llamada, no pasaría nada y así me aseguraría de que todo estaba bien y que había sido un error. Un terrible error. Tardaba en dar señal, probablemente se debería a la lejanía de aquel mugriento lugar de cualquier antena de telefonía. Tardó, pero al final comenzaron a sonar los tonos. Había pensado un plan: evidentemente no podía decir que era yo, dudaba mucho que ninguno de los dos habitantes de la casa se sintieran a gusto hablando con Edward Cullen, así que empleé uno de los trucos que mejor me salían: imitar la voz de mi padre. De ese modo, si era ella quien contestaba, sabría que estaba bien y que todo era mentira, pero no hablaría con ella. Sin embargo, si se trataba de Charlie Swan trataría de llevar la conversación a algún punto determinado en el que tuviera que hablarme de Bella obligatoriamente.

—Residencia Swan —contestó una voz que no me sonaba de nada. Era de hombre, pero no era la de Charlie. Pertenecía a alguien bastante más joven pero no lograba situarla. Lo que sí pude apreciar fue el poco agrado que tenía ante mi llamada. Ya tendría tiempo más adelante de pararme a pensar en lo que todo aquello significaba.

—Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen —le dije. Conseguía imitar casi perfectamente la voz de mi padre, además, si era un extraño tampoco pasaría nada, puesto que no le conocería—. Me gustaría hablar con Charlie.

—No está aquí —me dijo. Su tono de voz no me gustó nada, sonaba demasiado cortante y descortés. Incluso parecía enfadado. Pero me daba igual, a mí me interesaba otra cosa.

—Bueno, entonces ¿dónde está? —le pregunté, cada vez más impaciente. Si empezaba a darme rodeos como había hecho anteriormente mi hermana, acabaría por enfadarme más de la cuenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Quizá no le interesaba darme la información, o que yo no pudiera conocer dicha información. Podría llamar más tarde, aunque no creía que me fuera posible controlarme hasta entonces.

—Está en el funeral —contestó finalmente el muchacho. No necesitaba más.

Colgué el teléfono sin tan siquiera despedirme del desconocido que había descolgado en casa de los Swan. Era verdad, Rosalie no me había engañado. Charlie estaba en el funeral, en el funeral de Bella. El mundo volvió a derrumbarse bajo mis pies, habiendo corroborado lo que mi hermana me había dicho; ya no había vuelta atrás. Yo no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo en el que no estuviera Bella, no quería vivir en un mundo sin ella. Por muy lejos que estuviera de mí, eso no importaba absolutamente nada; pero saber que ya no estaba en ninguna parte, que ya no existía, era demasiado duro, no podría asimilarlo jamás.

Coloqué las manos en la pared. Necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos pero de nada sirvió, pues caí de rodillas contra el suelo. Estaba seguro de que el enorme estruendo que produje con mi caída se habría escuchado en el piso inferior donde varias familias convivían juntas, pero no me importaba. Una vez estuve en el suelo me llevé las manos al rostro, tapándome los ojos con tal fuerza que a cualquier humano le habría acarreado un par de moraduras, pero a mí no. Me quedé así unos instantes, pensando en lo que había perdido. Pensando en Bella. Pero no fui capaz de llorar, como sí habría hecho cualquier persona humana, nosotros no teníamos esa capacidad. Y en ese momento, la rabia me inundó, porque, debido a mi naturaleza, ni siquiera podía llorar por ella. No podía derramar una sola lágrima por la muerte de Bella, por la muerte y la destrucción de mi mundo.

Todo aquello hizo que la furia contenida en mi interior explotase. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y di un enorme golpe al suelo, y otro a la pared. Y otro más. No me hacía daño y eso me molestaba aún más, formaba parte del mismo vacío que debíamos soportar. Vacío al que Bella, tiempo atrás, insistió en unirse, mas fui incapaz de concederle ese deseo. Alguien como yo no podía tener alma, alguien que no podía derramar una sola lágrima ante la pérdida del ser más amado no podía ir al Cielo. Y _ella_, sin duda, ya estaría allí.

Una conversación llegó a mi mente en ese instante: Bella y yo, sentados en el sofá de su salón mientras veíamos la película _Romeo y Julieta_ que necesitábamos para un trabajo de clase, el día de su cumpleaños justo antes de que todo aquel desastre de la fiesta en mi casa ocurriese. La última vez que estuvimos felices, sin preocuparme por que uno de mis hermanos tratara de matarla o por cómo decirle que nos marchábamos de la ciudad; simplemente siendo Edward y Bella:

—_Es algo que tuve que plantearme una vez y sé por la experiencia de Carlisle que no es nada sencillo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuántas maneras de matarse probó al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de en qué se había convertido… _—_le dije a Bella. Estábamos hablando de Romeo y de lo poco que me gustaba ese personaje, de la "envidia" que le tenía por la facilidad con la que se suicidó. _

—_¿De qué estás hablando? _—_me preguntó Bella, asustada_—_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tuviste que planteártelo una vez? _

—_La primavera pasada, cuando tú… cuando casi te mataron… _—_incluso en aquellos momentos se me quebraba la voz sólo de pensarlo, y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. _

Y cómo más tarde le hablé de ese plan de emergencia. Pensé del mismo modo: _Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti_, le había dicho a Bella. No era capaz de seguir recordando, era demasiado doloroso. El simple hecho de pensar que fui yo quien la abandonó a su suerte en Forks me hacía sentir culpable de una forma demasiado intensa para la mente de una sola _persona_. Había muerto por mi culpa, se había tirado a causa de mí. Oleadas de sufrimiento recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Bella no era feliz, había estado equivocado. Y yo ya no quería soportarlo más, se lo había dicho a ella y todavía me acordaba: el plan de emergencia. No quería permanecer más tiempo en ese mundo, en un mundo en el que ella ya no estaba y al que jamás regresaría. Bella no era feliz. Pronuncié mentalmente dos únicas palabras: Italia, Volturi.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Quizá debería haber sido consciente en aquel momento de que una visión de mí mismo en Italia acababa de ser vista por una de mis hermanas en otro continente, pero no estaba para pensar en eso; no estaba para pensar en nada que no fuese _ella_.

Sabía perfectamente que esa sería mi única forma de escape, mi única forma de conseguir la muerte o lo que fuera que tuviéramos nosotros. Ninguno de mis hermanos y hermanas estaría dispuesto a _ayudarme_, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Y era muy difícil, casi imposible, matarnos, así que la única opción eran los Volturi, los antiguos amigos de Carlisle que vivían en Italia. Pero para conseguir que accedieran a mi petición debería llamar su atención; ellos no mataban a cualquiera porque sí. Se encargaban de los que resultaban un peligro para todos a la hora de exponernos ante los humanos. Aunque ya me dedicaría a pensar en eso más tarde. Lo principal en ese momento era salir hacia el aeropuerto más cercano y coger el primer vuelo que saliera hacia Italia.

Recogí las pocas pertenencias que me había llevado hasta allí: mi cartera, con todo lo necesario para _subsistir_ y para poder viajar; mi cazadora, que únicamente me servía por la capucha con la que podría resguardarme de la luz del Sol; y el móvil, aquel objeto que me había proporcionado la peor de las noticias posibles hacía escasos segundos. Había dejado un par de agujeros tanto en la pared como en el suelo después de mi momento de ira. Miré hacia allí con una mueca, de todas formas, a nadie le importaría. Nadie había vivido allí desde hacía décadas, lo supe en cuanto el casero decidió _ofrecerme_ aquel sitio, lo escuché en su mente y cómo estaba pagado de sí mismo por haberme embaucado. Salí de allí y di un enorme portazo, incluso llegué a pensar que la puerta se caería. Le faltó poco, pero lo único que logré con mi fuerza fue atrancarla. Pensé que el casero aparecería para gritarme. No obstante, lo primero no ocurrió y lo segundo sí. Directamente le tiré un par de billetes y salí lo más rápido que pude, tratando de mantenerme en la velocidad humana.

Me coloqué la cazadora de tal modo que ni un resquicio de mi piel quedara a la vista. A esas horas de la tarde el Sol todavía estaba presente y con que un único rayo hubiese incidido en mi piel, todos los viandantes habrían presenciado el poder que éste ejercía sobre nosotros. Eché a andar a paso rápido por la calle. No estaba demasiado seguro del lugar exacto en el que me encontraba, lo que sí sabía era que sería algún punto entre el barrio de Cosme Velho y Bom Sucesso. Había un trayecto considerable hasta el aeropuerto pero no importaba, iba a ir todo lo deprisa que pudiera. En cuanto me fuera posible echaría a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Pero antes de eso necesitaba coger un autobús. Sabía que había alguna línea especial que conectaba con los diferentes aeropuertos de la ciudad, así que, sin ganas de pensar por mí mismo, me puse a leer las mentes de todos los que pasaban a mi alrededor esperando que alguno fuese norteamericano o por lo menos angloparlante. Me costó un par de minutos, pero encontré un grupo de turistas que tenía el aspecto de serlo y, efectivamente, no me equivoqué. Observé en sus mentes de manera clara una especie de mapa de la ciudad y en seguida supe perfectamente dónde tenía que ir.

Una idea se me pasó por la cabeza. Había algo que podía resultar bastante molesto llegado el momento, sabía que mi conversación con Rosalie no pasaría inadvertida para el resto de mi familia y uno u otro –Alice sobre todo- conseguiría atar cabos. Yo no quería que me molestaran y el móvil serviría para eso, casi con total seguridad. Sin modificar un ápice mi actitud para con los viandantes, torcí un poco de mi camino original y me acerqué hasta la parte más cercana a la carretera. Continué caminando deprisa y en el momento exacto en el que pasé al lado de una papelera saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y lo lancé dentro. Esperaba que ningún buen samaritano se hubiese dado cuenta y tratara de devolvérmelo, sería difícil de explicar aquella actitud. Pero qué importaba. Cuando ya me había alejado varios metros sin mirar atrás comencé a escuchar el sonido de un teléfono, sonreí de manera triste. Ciertamente, subestimé a mi hermana Alice.

No tardé demasiado en llegar a la parada del autobús. La fila era bastante larga, pero no importaba, lograría entrar fuera como fuera. Me costó demasiado en esa ocasión neutralizar de alguna manera los pensamientos de toda esa gente. Normalmente lo sobrellevaba prestando más o menos atención cuando me interesaba, el resto de las veces, sencillamente, era como tener una canción en la cabeza constantemente. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no me apetecía escuchar los problemas de los demás, bastante tenía ya con los míos, así que no prestaba atención.

El autobús llegó a los cinco minutos, aproximadamente. Era bastante amplio, por tanto, no hubo problema. El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto Galeão era considerable, incluso tuve que hacer trasbordo con otro autobús porque aquel no llegaba hasta el final. De todas formas, por mucho que hubiese sido un viaje de cinco o diez minutos, para mí habría supuesto una eternidad. Todo aquello significaba más tiempo perdido, a pesar de haber tenido toda una angustiosa eternidad por delante hacía escasos minutosantes de saber lo de Bella. Ya no tenía ningún tipo de interés en pasar más tiempo en ese mundo, puesto que para mí ya no había nada. Solo deseaba que todo terminara… para siempre.

Cuando por fin llegué a la Terminal del aeropuerto, traté de darme toda la prisa posible en sacar el billete. Todo aquello estaba a rebosar de gente, casi era imposible caminar por allí, pero nosotros éramos capaces de deslizarlos entre ellos. Lo que no podíamos evitar era que su olor nos embriagara. Y en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaba, que la sangre de cientos de humanos me llamara a gritos. Me distraje un instante y choqué con alguien. Era una muchacha de mi _edad_, más o menos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, mientras recogía su maleta del suelo—. _Wow, es impresionante_ —pensó. Lo que faltaba.

—Ha sido culpa mía —dije yo ayudándole de manera rápida para poder continuar con mi camino cuanto antes. No necesitaba escuchar los pensamientos que una adolescente tenía sobre mí, eran demasiado molestos y aburridos.

La gente iba y venía mientras yo caminaba entre ellos con desmesurada rapidez y determinación. Por fin conseguí llegar a una de las ventanillas donde se compraban los billetes. Un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos años estaba atendiendo y tenía ganas de terminar su turno. No iba a tener suerte; hasta que yo no me fuera, él tampoco.

—Bienvenido, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —me preguntó él por cortesía—. _Vamos, muchacho, no tengo todo el día_ —pensó. Genial, porque yo tampoco lo tenía.

—Un billete de adulto para Pisa, por favor —le pedí. Era algo sencillo de entender, no creí que hubiera problemas.

—¿A Pisa? —me preguntó, alzando una ceja. En teoría alguien con su trabajo debería conocer un poco de la geografía del planeta Tierra. No pude evitar poner una mueca sarcástica en mi rostro—. _Lo que faltaba, un listillo. Estará bromeando, no puede estar hablando en serio_.

—Sí, señor. A Pisa, en Italia —le remarqué. Él sabía de qué le estaba hablando—. Cualquiera que tenga, no me importa la clase, ni nada. Únicamente le pido que salga cuanto antes.

—No tenemos vuelos a esa parte de Italia, señor —me dijo. Mierda.

La gente hacía fila detrás de mí y se estaba impacientando. Lo que faltaba, encima.

—_Pero, ¿qué ocurre ahí?_ —pensaba una mujer varios puestos más atrás—. _Necesito ese billete, tengo que ir a verle._

—¿No tiene nada para ese lugar? —pregunté, exasperado.

—Lo siento, pero no —me dijo el hombre—. Además, en estas fechas las cercanías están colapsadas. Sería imposible que encontrara nada a estas alturas.

¿En esas fechas? ¿En qué fecha estaba? Ni siquiera recordaba en el día en qué vivía; hacía semanas que no me preocupaba por eso.

—_Venga ya, ¿qué cojones está haciendo ese gilipollas?_ —pensaba un hombre de unos veinte años. No tenía tiempo de preocuparme de las groserías de la gente— _¿Qué se cree que es esto?_

—_Voy a perder el vuelo, mi madre me matará. Debería haberle hecho caso y haber sacado billete de ida y vuelta _—una chica que tendría algo menos de quince años estaba cavilando sobre lo que su madre le diría al regresar a Chicago.

—Entonces cualquier sitio que esté cerca, por favor —dije con tono cansado. Apoyé el codo derecho en el mostrador y me sujeté la cabeza con la mano. Fue un error volver a cerrar los ojos, porque volví a _verla_—¿Le importaría darse prisa? —le pedí.

—_No, por supuesto. Busca ahora todo lo que tengas en Italia, que no tienes otra cosa que hacer. ¿Pero qué se ha creído?_ —pensaba el hombre de la taquilla. Menos pensar y más buscar.

No podía ser tan complicado comprar un billete de avión. Era imposible. La gente estaba tratando de romperme una pierna –entre otras cosas- o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que consiguiera así alejarme del mostrador para dejarles a todos seguir con su camino. Todos pensaban únicamente en sí mismos, no podían siquiera plantearse que yo también tuviera prisa. ¡Claro! Cuando una persona no tiene nada que hacer va a comprarse un billete de avión para gastarse dinero porque sí, ¡hombre! Mira que he sido desconsiderado, por favor Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.

—¿Encuentra algo? —pregunté, tenso. Había descuidado mis defensas y el olor de todos aquellos humanos estaba empezando a ser demasiado para mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me había alimentado. El hombre me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tenemos un par de vuelos que salen hacia Nápoles en una hora.

—¿Nápoles? ¿En una hora? —elevé el tono. No quería resultar grosero pero es que todo aquello empezaba a sacarme de quicio. De Nápoles a Pisa habría más de cuatro horas, pensé que había dejado bien claro que fuese cerca de mi destino real— ¿No tiene nada más lejos? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Dígame lo que quiere y se lo buscaré. Pero, por favor, está interrumpiendo al resto de personas —añadió educadamente. Eso era cierto, pero ahora era el momento de que fuese yo el que se comportara de manera egoísta, ¿de qué me había servido hacer cosas por los demás? ¿De qué había servido ser altruista? De nada, había perdido a Bella, no había servido para nadame repetía constantemente.

—Ya le dije lo que quiero —repetí, cansado.

—¡Eso no es posible! —me gritó, exasperado. En el fondo le comprendía, él trataba de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible y yo lo único que hacía era estorbar. Pero necesitaba llegar a Volterra. No podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

—¡Pues haga que sea posible! —gruñí. Le miré a los ojos y pude verme reflejado en ellos, y también vi el temor que eso produjo en aquel hombre. Producíamos ese sentimiento en los humanos, supieran o no nuestra naturaleza, siempre nos temían y por eso normalmente no manteníamos demasiado contacto con ellos—. Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Necesito algo más cercano, por favor —me disculpé. Me llevé los dedos pulgar e índice al tabique de la nariz como solía hacer para tratar de calmarme.

A mi alrededor la gente continuaba cuchicheando, aunque ya no era capaz de distinguir si las voces eran en su mente o verdaderamente lo decían en alto. Necesitaba descansar, pero no podía hacerlo. Ya _descansaría_ más tarde. El hombre, que estaba harto de mí, volvió a mirarme. Eché un vistazo a un enorme reloj de pared, habían pasado poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que salí de aquel antro, ¿sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos? Me había parecido media eternidad, y más desde que había entrado allí.

—Lo más cercano que puedo encontrar es a Módena, en segunda clase —me dijo. Me servía, no era Pisa, ni estaba en la Toscana, pero no me costaría demasiado llegar a Volterra corriendo una vez bajara del avión.

—Perfecto, démelo —me di cuenta entonces del problema que el vendedor encontraba a ese billete.

—Señor, el vuelo sale en seis minutos —me explicó, cauteloso. Esperaba otra reacción desmesurada por mi parte—. Y el avión despega en la pista Cinco, justo al otro lado del aeropuerto.

—No importa, me lo quedo —dije. Siempre podría echar a correr y eso lo único que haría sería agilizar el proceso con los Volturi, si es que algún humano era capaz de percatarse de mi presencia.

Él me miró extrañado, no confiaba en que pudiera llegar a coger el avión antes de que despegara. Podía estar seguro de que lo haría, lo haría costara lo que costara. No tenía nada que perder y el dinero del billete evidentemente era lo que menos me importaba. Tardó solo unos segundos en prepararlo y menos tardé en pagárselo.

—Gracias. Que disfrute del viaje, señor —terminó. Alegrándose de poder librarse de mí por fin, pero incluso en su mente se planteaba las escasas posibilidades que había, para un humano, de conseguir llegar a tiempo. La mayoría se centraban en algún retraso a la hora del despegue o algún contratiempo de última hora. Nada de eso sería necesario.

Le sonreí como pude, aunque sin demasiada gracia, no estaba de humor, y eché a correr, tanto como me fue posible pero sin excederme; estaba en mitad de una Terminal. No tenía demasiado claro por dónde se llegaba a la pista Cinco, así que decidí guiarme por las mentes del resto de viajeros y por alguno de los paneles informativos. Normalmente correr hacía que me sintiera en libertad, se estaba bien así, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera eso pudo ayudarme. Mientras duró mi pequeño show a la hora de comprar el billete al menos había estado entretenido, había logrado por unos segundos olvidarme de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mi vida y no como ahora. Cada vez corría más rápido, consiguiendo así que todo a mi alrededor se detuviera. No pude darme cuenta de si la gente se percataba de mi presencia o no, yo sólo corría y corría.

Cada vez más deprisa, logrando no chocarme con nadie sin demasiado esfuerzo. Era algo que formaba parte de nuestra naturaleza, correr era parte de nosotros, y se nos daba de maravilla. Normalmente solíamos fingir un ritmo más asequible a los humanos –teníamos reglas que cumplir, reglas que yo estaba a dispuesto a romper en estos momentos- pero me dejé llevar por todo lo que me rodeaba: necesitaba llegar hasta el lado opuesto de aquel lugar en menos de tres minutos, sino perdería la mejor opción para conseguir mi objetivo. En otras circunstancias no habría tenido problemas, aunque hubiese tantos humanos no pasaría nada, pero era exponerse sin necesidad, yo no tenía la vista puesta en hacer algo _allí_. Tenía en mente algo mucho mejor.

Dos minutos. Por fin había conseguido dar la vuelta al recinto, cada vez estaba más cerca pero seguía habiendo demasiada gente. No quería hacerle daño a nadie, debía correr con más cuidado. Además, desconocía las consecuencias que mis actos podían acarrear a todos esos pasajeros. No me parecía lo más recomendable hacer llegar a los Volturi hasta un sitio como aquél; lleno de humanos. Humanos que no me habían hecho nada. Minuto y medio. Giré a la derecha, entré en un amplio pasillo que se bifurcaba para dividir a los pasajeros. Tomé la segunda salida, mi particular meta se encontraba al final, ya podía verla. Medio minuto.

Había ido cronometrando el tiempo mentalmente, no era demasiado complicado pero a veces podía llegar a ser difícil concentrarse teniendo en cuenta todo lo que yo era capaz de escuchar. En la puerta de embarque había un par de encargados dando el último aviso; cerrarían la puerta en breves instantes. De hecho, ya comenzaban a cerrar. Pero yo estaba a menos de cien metros, quizá no me veían, no recordaba a qué velocidad iba y era probable que no fuesen capaces de darse cuenta. _Tendrían_ que darse cuenta. Estaban cerrando la puerta, pero mi mano se interpuso haciendo presión para que no pudieran obstruirla. Entonces, la azafata miró a través del hueco y traté de sonreírle.

—Disculpe, señor —me dijo, devolviéndome la sonrisa—. Pensábamos que ya no quedaba nadie.

—El error fue mío, me retrasé más de la cuenta —le dije yo comenzando a entrar al avión y quitándome la capucha de la cabeza.

—¿Me enseña su tarjeta de embarque, por favor? —me pidió. Se la entregué amablemente. Lo había conseguido. Lo sabía, sabía que podría hacerlo. Algo así no se me iba a resistir—. Disfrute del vuelo.

Nada más entrar al avión me asaltaron los pensamientos y murmullos reales de todos los viajeros, sumado a una oleada de sus esencias. Me tambaleé durante un instante, pero enseguida pude ir a sentarme. Me había tocado al lado de la ventana, lo sentía mucho por la persona que tenía al lado –una mujer de unos treinta años- ya que no iba a poder ver el Sol hasta que se bajara de aquel avión. Me acerqué hasta mi asiento y traté de pasar.

—Lo siento —dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que no había pasado nada y en el momento en que me senté eché la cortina con una presteza inhumana. Ella se me quedó mirando, extrañada. Era lógico.

—Soy fotosensible —fue la única explicación que le di. No le costó entenderlo, mi piel era demasiado pálida y acrecentado con las marcadas ojeras que bordeaban mis ojos no era difícil de creer.

El avión despegó antes de que pasara un minuto. Permanecí mirando fijamente el asiento de delante, no es que fuera interesante pero me servía para concentrar mis pensamientos en algo que me ayudara a obviar los del resto de los pasajeros; a veces resultaban demasiado pesados. Por desgracia mi don nunca funcionó con quien yo más deseaba emplearlo, Bella estaba _inmunizada_ de algún modo y jamás pude escuchar uno solo de sus pensamientos. Eso siempre me obsesionó, que fuera ella la única persona. A veces resultaba frustrante. Pero recordando la última vez que la vi, daba gracias por no haber podido leerle el pensamiento.

Todavía era capaz de rememorar al detalle las sensaciones que Bella emanaba en esos momentos: al principio, confusión por no terminar de entender cuando le estaba contando que _nos_ íbamos de Forks. Desde su cumpleaños me comporté de forma distante, todo lo que me fue posible, para ir allanando el terreno. Cuando le dije que ella no podía venirse con mi familia y conmigo, su sufrimiento me inundó, trató de convencerme sacando a relucir incluso el tema de su _transformación_ en uno de nosotros –algo con lo que nunca estuve de acuerdo-, pero yo continué firme en lo que había sido mi idea de alejarla del peligro. A veces deseaba que sus ojos no fueran tan expresivos.

Pero nada de aquello funcionó, yo había tratado de devolverle su vida feliz y, a ser posible, longeva dentro de la naturaleza de los humanos. Si bien conseguí algo totalmente distinto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ya no podía hacer nada por Bella, pero al menos haría algo por mí mismo. ¿De qué me servía continuar así, eternamente? Recordando una y otra vez el momento en el que le dije adiós, casi sin poderla mirar por lo doloroso que resultaba. Y más sabiendo que a ella eso le hacía sufrir, que _yo_ la hice sufrir. Fui un monstruo. Y ella me creyó, creyó todo lo que le dije a pesar de que era totalmente absurdo, ¿cómo pudo pensar en serio que no la quería? Lo vi en sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate en los que solía perderme, vi el dolor y la creencia en todo lo que me había inventado. Esa había sido la última vez que la había visto, la última vez que la vería. El dolor seguía siendo insoportable, supuse que iba siendo hora de pensar qué era lo que iba a hacer al llegar a Volterra.

Mi primera opción fue presentarme en su ciudad y atacar a sus guardias. Aro, Marcus y Caius tenían a sus órdenes a un interesante número de los nuestros que les protegían de cualquier peligro que se les pudiera presentar. Sabía de la existencia de nueve de ellos de manera fija, el resto iban y venían cada poco tiempo. Quizá alguno, llegado el momento, tendría ganas de revelarse o tendría mayores expectativas, y al final todo iría mal para ellos. Eran poderosos, pero no creí que pudieran hacer mucho contra una muchedumbre de forzudos vampiros embravecidos y con ansias de poder. De hecho, ésa era mi esperanza, atacarles y que ellos se defendieran con todas sus fuerzas.

En el fondo, no me parecía bien lo que iba a tener que hacer. Los Volturi no eran como el resto de los vampiros que poblaban el planeta. Aunque, ciertamente, tampoco eran como nosotros; ellos despreciaban nuestra forma de vida, lo sabía porque mucho tiempo atrás –antes de que yo entrara a formar parte de esa _vida_- trataron de convencer a Carlisle de que dejara de lado sus hábitos alimenticios. Les resultaba bastante extraño el comportamiento de mi padre pero él no pensaba cambiar por nada del mundo, en realidad, él trató de cambiarles a ellos pero le fue imposible. Los Volturi llevaban demasiados siglos viviendo de esa forma y él no sería capaz de hacerles entrar _en razón_. A pesar de ello, eran cultos e inteligentes, y matar humanos no era su mayor aspiración.

Quizá no sería buena idea atacar a los guardias, aunque sólo fuera por respeto a Carlisle y la amistad que le unía con los Volturi. Eso resultaría demasiado brusco, a pesar de que sería totalmente efectivo, o eso creía. Muchos de los guardias serían extremadamente fuertes –mucho más de lo que somos por naturaleza-, no sólo físicamente, sino que sabía de algunos que poseían dones como Alice, Jasper y yo mismo. Y entre todos serían capaces de acabar conmigo, pero terminaría siendo demasiado violento. No era el estilo de los Volturi, ni tampoco el mío.

La mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado se había puesto los cascos y veía la película que habían decidido proyectar en el avión. Era un clásico que yo ya había visto, además, no me interesaba en absoluto visionar una película ahora. Se encontraba totalmente concentrada en lo que veía y no pensaba en nada más. Mierda. Perdí mi propia concentración, había comenzado a escuchar los pensamientos de todos los viajeros. Únicamente supe que no tenía jaqueca porque nosotros no sufríamos ningún tipo de dolor de esa índole, estábamos todo lo sanos que puede estar un fallecido, alguien cuyo corazón no late desde hace tiempo. En esos momentos, escuchar el gorgoteo incesante de las mentes de toda esa gente no era lo mejor para mis nervios. No lo era para nada.

Empecé a ponerme demasiado nervioso, más de lo que me habría gustado. Ya no me era posible focalizar mis pensamientos en nada, ni siquiera era capaz de captar la mente de alguien en concreto. Sólo escuchaba ruido, un ruido incesante y molesto. Una algarabía que, de algún modo, hizo resurgir las conversaciones con Rosalie y el extraño joven, única y exclusivamente como modo de tortura dedicado a mí. El eco de sus palabras me taladraba desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Recorría cada parte de mi ser como un cuchillo afilado, haciendo que me retorciera de dolor por dentro. No sabía cómo colocarme en mi asiento, todo me resultaba incómodo. No hacía más que moverme y cerraba los ojos cada vez que podía. Mas no sabía si ver su imagen me agradaba o me perturbaba, y eso era todo lo que veía al bajar los párpados. Continué revolviéndome en mi asiento, al menos ya hacía un rato que no era necesario que llevásemos puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_N/A: _**_Aquí tenemos la primera parte de mi visión sobre los sentimientos de Edward. Evidentemente alguna cosa os sonará, porque he ido recogiendo absolutamente todo lo que se menciona sobre esos meses y lo he ido introduciendo como he podido. Y como ya dije, no solo de los libros sino también de los extras que Meyer ha publicado en su Web. Quizá este capítulo sería innecesario puesto que ya está en parte escrito por ella (en el extra) pero me vino a la cabeza antes de saber de la existencia del mismo y necesitaba escribirlo. Espero haber cambiado lo suficiente las cosas como para que no sea idéntico, pero empleando lo básico que en él aparece._

_Cuando se entera de la visita de Alice a Forks yo pienso que él lo vería así en un principio, como una traición, puesto que era sobre todo Alice la que más sabía sobre su relación con Bella y todo lo que él sentía. Por lo que le dolería que no hubiese cumplido su promesa y hubiera decidido regresar._

_En lo referente a cómo se toma él la llamada de Rosalie yo lo veo desde dos perspectivas distintas: la primera sería desde el dolor que eso le produce, evidentemente él prefiere saber la verdad (en ese momento y para el resto de su familia esa era la verdad) y al saberla decide marcharse a Italia para suicidarse; la otra es la que menos me gusta, porque entronca con lo injusto que es con respecto a Rosalie. Edward me encanta, de eso no hay duda, pero en ese momento (cuando regresan de Volterra) no me pareció correcta su actitud. Es lógico que le moleste toda la situación, han estado a punto de morir por ese error (error del que es también culpable Alice), pero también debería darse cuenta de lo que Rosalie sufrió y de que ella no sabía que Bella estuviera viva. Rosalie le avisó porque creía que era lo mejor. Ahí toda la familia tuvo la culpa, no sólo ella por ser la que se atrevió a contárselo._

_No sabemos en qué parte de Río de Janeiro estaba Edward, pero para hacerlo más fácil con todo lo demás (más que nada con el tiempo del viaje hasta Volterra) lo puse en esos barrios (son reales), ya que están bastante cercanos a la zona de los aeropuertos: en Río de Janeiro hay dos, el Galeão es el único que realiza viajes internacionales._

_Recordemos que la llamada de Rosalie, la de Edward y la que supuestamente le hace a él Alice cuando le ve en su visión (ella dice que alguien contestó a su móvil, después de que él lo tirase en una papelera) se producen en un período de tiempo muy corto. Y lo de Edward paseando por la calle a pleno día, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo presentarlo pero decidí que con ropa tapándole podría ser posible si además él trata de ir por la sombra xD._

_Como dato aclaratorio y curioso: el autobús que coge Edward pertenece a la compañía llamada "Real", que son los que se emplean en esa ciudad para llegar a los aeropuertos._

_La última parte del capítulo la he hecho siguiendo las visiones de Alice, punto por punto todo lo que se supone que ella ve antes de que salga su avión hacia Nueva York._

_Dentro de algún tiempo traeré el siguiente capi: Edward llega a Volterra y tiene las reuniones con los Volturi._

_Nos vemos. No os cuesta nada darle al botoncito... _


	4. Volturi

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_¡He vuelto! Sí que sigo viva, y esta historia también xD. En fin, he tardado muchísimo en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero por distintos problemas de tiempo sobre todo, aunque no me gusta estar tantos días (¿cuánto ha sido, un mes?) dejando algo sin terminar; más aún cuando está escrito hace muchísimo tiempo. Así que, os pido disculpas a todos los que seguís este fic._

_Mil gracias a Yimy, Sango, Sweeney, Erive-Noa, lollipop-panic y __mitsuko-chan por pasaros y dejar reviews. Sois muy importantes, en serio._

_En su momento, cuando escribí este capítulo tuve muchísimos problemas. Más de los que os podéis imaginar, porque es un momento tremendamente complicado de traspasar al papel; más aún cuando no sabes lo que en realidad pasó allí. Pero, bueno, después de escribir varias escenas distintas, retocar diálogos una y otra vez... este fue el resultado que más me convenció. No estoy cien por cien segura de si era el mejor que se podría haber logrado, pero la verdad es que a mí me gusta mucho. _

_Por si no os acordáis ya, en el anterior capítulo dejamos a Edward subido al avión en dirección a Italia. En este, por fin ha llegado y se encontrará con… los vampiros a los que ha ido buscando xD._

_Continuamos con el punto de vista de Edward._

_**Sango**__, muchísimas gracias, en serio. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**IV. ****VOLTURI**

Traté de regresar a las profundidades de la butaca de delante, pero me fue imposible. Las voces –tanto mentales como reales- de todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban a bordo del avión me avasallaron de una manera verdaderamente increíble. Inconscientemente, me llevé la mano derecha a la frente y cerré fuertemente los ojos, pero ya ni siquiera la imagen de Bella era capaz de tranquilizarme. La mujer de al lado se dio cuenta y se quedó mirándome.

Podría matarlos, matarlos a todos. De ese modo las voces cesarían y conseguiría que los Volturi vinieran a por mí y terminaran con todo de una vez por todas. Dos recompensas por el precio de unas cuantas vidas. Y sino, siempre podría matar a todo el que se me pusiera por delante al llegar a Volterra. La sed regresó a mi garganta.

La ponzoña empezaba a revolotear alrededor de mi lengua y el dolor que la sed me provocaba aumentaba de manera exponencial. Una mueca de terror apareció en el rostro de la mujer, que todavía seguía mirándome sin importarle que pudiera considerarlo un gesto poco educado. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta, había visto la expresión de mi rostro y eso la había asustado de una manera inimaginable. Entrecerré los ojos y giré la cara hacia la ventanilla, que continuaba con la cortina echada. Esa no era la mejor opción, no podía matar a esa gente. No podía.

Tendría que haber una elección mejor, algo más asequible. Empecé a juguetear de manera nerviosa con un hilo suelto de la cortina. Quizá podría hacer algo que únicamente acarreara mi _muerte_, se suponía que los Volturi acababan con todo aquel que rompiera las reglas establecidas. Y si yo rompía la regla sobre la que se estructuraban todas las demás, lo conseguiría igualmente: sólo tendría que desacatar la norma de mantenernos en secreto, en las sombras. Si empleaba mi fuerza, o alguna de mis cualidades, en público y de manera que nuestra existencia quedara patente a los ojos de numerosos humanos. Bien visto, podría presentarme en alguna plaza de Volterra y levantar un coche por encima de mi cabeza; eso sería contundente. De ese modo, desobedecería de forma directa sus normas en su propia ciudad, aquella que llevaban tantos siglos gobernando en la más profunda oscuridad. Eso les haría reaccionar y yo conseguiría mi objetivo.

Aunque, en realidad, el plan de elevar un coche con mis propias manos y hacer una exhibición con él no sería demasiado efectivo. Alguien podría llegar a pensar que se trataba del rodaje de algún tipo de película de acción, los humanos siempre tienden a buscar explicaciones lógicas para todo aquello que no entienden. Por eso nunca supe si para ellos era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia o saber de nuestra existencia. Por supuesto que yo nunca pensé en contárselo a ninguna persona, no al menos hasta que llegó Bella –que lo descubrió por sí misma-, entre otras cosas porque no tenía contacto real con ninguna. Ellos nos evitaban por antisociales y nosotros les evitábamos por lo que era evidente, cuanto menor contacto tuviéramos con ellos, mejor sería para todos. A lo que había que sumar una especie de sexto sentido que poseían los humanos, estaba convencido de que nos temían aún sin saber el porqué.

Ya pensaría en algo, todavía me quedaban bastantes horas por delante hasta que el avión aterrizara. Y no me encontraba demasiado entusiasmado para trazar ningún tipo de plan, ni siquiera uno que me libraría de todo el tormento que sentía en esos instantes. Respiré hondo. Ya hacía varios minutos que podía escuchar con claridad todo lo que me rodeaba, el ruido se había ido, seguramente se habría tratado de un momento de enajenación mental. Los monstruos como yo solíamos tenerlos de manera habitual, solo que mi familia y yo los controlábamos con mayor frecuencia.

Necesitaba un poco de paz. Sabía que no podría encontrarla, no al menos hasta haber logrado que los Volturi acabaran conmigo, pero necesitaba un pequeño remanso de algo que se le asemejara. Aunque fuera una paz escasa y fingida. Sólo se me ocurría una cosa para lograrla: cerré los ojos y ahí estaba Bella otra vez. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó mis labios, un segundo después estaba tarareando su canción.

Así pasaron las horas restantes de mi vuelo. Decidí que ya no me hacía daño verla y que era así como quería permanecer el resto de mi existencia. Recordándola. Sabía que me quedaba poco, pero lo aprovecharía. Y también sería ella lo último en lo que pensara antes de que me destruyeran. En cuanto pasó la hora del crepúsculo decidí que ya no había problema en descorrer la cortina. Supuse que la mujer que tenía al lado también querría contemplar las vistas en algún momento y, después de la situación que habíamos vivido hacía tantas horas, no quería volver a importunarla. Incluso yo eché un vistazo por la ventanilla, apoyé el codo derecho en el saliente y mi cabeza sobre mi mano. Así permanecí durante varias horas, rememorando. Cuando me di cuenta volví a correr las cortinas, en Europa estaba amaneciendo, por suerte mi compañera de asiento estaba dormida.

Ya faltaba muy poco. Según el piloto, quedaba algo menos de media hora, así que, por desgracia, ya no llegaría antes del alba. Debería andarme con cuidado. Quería hablar con ellos antes de hacer alguna estupidez. Ésa era mi intención, plantearles la petición como si fuera algo totalmente lógico y normal. Si aceptaban, no montaría ningún escándalo y todo se quedaría en el más profundo de los secretos. Nadie lo sabría. Esperaba al menos que mi familia no intentara hacer nada desesperado, conociendo mis deseos, no veía por qué no lo entenderían. Anhelaba que lo hicieran y no se interpusieran, de todas formas, no llegarían a tiempo aunque quisieran. No les volvería a ver y era una sensación extraña, no volvería a ver a Carlisle, ni a Esme, ni a ninguno de mis hermanos. Jamás. Les echaría de menos. Aunque, verdaderamente, no tenía demasiado claro que una vez hubiera pasado todo yo fuera a ir a algún sitio. Ésa era la creencia de Carlisle, para él, sí _teníamos_ alma e iríamos al cielo; lo mismo decía Bella. Pero yo no lo creía así, si bien me daba igual. Estaba decidido.

Pasado el tiempo estipulado, el pasaje del avión empezó a desalojarnos. Bajé por la escalerilla que habían colocado y por fin puse los pies en tierra italiana. En esos momentos era absolutamente necesario que me escondiera, el Sol había salido hacía pocas horas aunque, por suerte, el día estaba un poco nublado. Volví a taparme con la cazadora y la utilísima capucha. Salí del aeropuerto casi al mismo tiempo que el resto de pasajeros, pero enseguida me alejé de ellos. Rápidamente, busqué las zonas escondidas de la luz y en cuanto supe que nadie me observaba, comencé a correr, dirigiéndome hacia el extrarradio de la ciudad. Lo más adecuado sería tomar ese camino.

A esas horas de la mañana ya empezaba a ver bastante gente por las calles y no me gustaba. Tenía prisa. Esperaba poder llegar a Volterra en una hora, siguiendo el camino de los campos todo recto hacia el Sur. No me di cuenta del viento que recorría todo el lugar hasta que, por su culpa, la capucha de la cazadora se cayó de donde me la había colocado; un par de brillantes destellos de luz aparecieron. Di gracias porque estuviera solo en esa parte de la ciudad. La volví a poner en su sitio y continué corriendo.

Para cualquier humano haría bastante frío, pero no para mí; yo no sentía ni frío ni calor, si bien era capaz de percibir la diferencia entre el frío que nosotros emanábamos y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de los humanos. A decir verdad, comencé a comprender esa diferencia la primera vez que _la_ vi. Y todavía podía recordar el momento en que rocé su mano en la clase de Biología, hacía ya más de un año, cuando trataba de enmendar mi error del día que la conocí. Las diferencias entre los humanos y nosotros eran abismales –no únicamente en lo referente a la alimentación-: ellos podían campar a sus anchas bajo la luz del Sol, mientras nosotros debíamos permanecer en las sombras si no queríamos cegarles con nuestro resplandor; y nosotros podíamos correr a velocidades infinitamente superiores a ellos, sí, pero poseían la capacidad de _morir_.

De nada me servía vivir eternamente si para ello tenía que ver pasar los años, uno tras otro, sin parar y sin que nada me importara. Ya nada me ataba a esa existencia. Antes de conocerla, probablemente me habría conformado con lo que tenía, pero una vez que ella llegó no había nadie más para mí. Por eso cuando supe que Bella había muerto, decidí que no quería continuar con esa eternidad. Eternidad que tan siquiera fui capaz de compartir con ella, por miedo a transformarla en un monstruo como nosotros, pues para mí su alma era lo primordial y no podía arrebatársela. Seguramente, muchos otros en mi lugar lo habrían hecho, más aún cuando era ella quien lo suplicaba constantemente. Si bien jamás llegué a comprender por qué anhelaba de manera tan insistente convertirse en uno de nosotros, aunque tampoco supe ver que con mi marcha, no conseguía hacerla feliz; logré todo lo contrario. Todo habría sido más fácil si me hubiera parado a pensar en lo que _ella_ quería y no en lo que _yo_ consideraba que ella quería.

Comencé a correr todavía más rápido.

Yo tenía razón, no tardé más de una hora en llegar a la entrada de la ciudad de Volterra. Había corrido con todas mis fuerzas, como a mí me gustaba. Tomé la que parecía ser la calle más larga, según un cartel indicador era la Strada Provinciale. Se trataba de una calle ancha desde la que se podía divisar la muralla etrusca que había pertenecido a la ciudad. De repente caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho el hombre de la Terminal en Río de Janeiro, la fecha: al día siguiente era diecinueve de Marzo, el día de San Marcos. Una carcajada se me escapó, aunque no había _alegría _como solía entenderse, en ella. Era la fiesta de la ciudad, fiesta absurda y estúpida donde las haya, en la que daban gracias a un irreal padre Marcos que supuestamente purgó a la ciudad de los vampiros mil quinientos años atrás; resultaba bastante irónico ya que ese padre Marcos era en realidad uno de los Volturi, Marcus. Y por supuesto, ni purgó a la ciudad de los vampiros, ni sufrió tormento en Rumania, en realidad se trataba de un vampiro que se estableció en la ciudad junto con varios más.

Según un pequeño reloj que pude ver a través de los cristales de un bar, pasaban las once de la mañana. Debía darme prisa y meterme por algún callejón al que no llegara la luz. Lo único que sabía era que los Volturi se encontraban en el Palazzo dei Priori. Era lo que Carlisle siempre me contaba y lo que había visto en su mente, además. El problema era los cuantiosos cambios que habría sufrido la ciudad desde que mi padre se marchó de allí.

Los Volturi eran como la monarquía absoluta, creaban las normas y las hacían cumplir, así que se dedicaban a gobernar en secreto la ciudad y, de paso, a todos nosotros. Nunca los vi como alguien a quien temer en exceso, pues mi padre nunca nos inculcó odio ni rencor hacia ellos sino todo lo contrario, a él le trataron bien, fueron amigos y guardaba buen recuerdo de ellos. Quizá en esos momentos aquello iba a ser un problema. De todas formas, tendrían que escucharme.

Continué bajando la calle hacia el Sur. Había mucha gente decorándolo todo, seguramente para la fiesta que sucedería al día siguiente: había carteles por todas partes, banderas rojas y demás tonterías. Seguro que la gente se pondría colmillos de mentira, todo era _tan_ absurdo.

Al llegar al final de la calle giré a la derecha, pasé frente a un pequeño parking y me adentré en la zona que, según los carteles indicadores, me llevaría hasta la Piazza dei Priori. Podría haber tomado una sola calle, pero era demasiado céntrica así que me metí por unas callejuelas que había a ambos lados. Estaban desiertas. Las únicas personas que pasaban por allí tenían toda la pinta de haber salido de fiesta la noche anterior, así que ni se percataban de mi presencia. Yo nunca había seguido las modas de los jóvenes, por tanto no sabía muy bien cómo iba todo aquello, pero sí me pareció que todos esos necesitaban unas cuantas horas de descanso.

Nada más entrar en la Via Ricciarelli, el pavimento cambió a un bonito empedrado. Yo iba mirando el suelo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la cazadora. Era una suerte que los Volturi hubieran escogido como residencia uno de los monumentos de la ciudad, porque así era fácil llegar hasta ellos. Los carteles para los turistas hacían todo el trabajo de rastreo por mí.

Por fin entré en la Piazza dei Priori. Mierda. Era allí donde se congregaba un mayor número de trabajadores, colocando más carteles y más banderas –como si no hubiera suficientes ya-. Fruncí el ceño. Qué importaba, eso lo haría más interesante. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor; había dos grandes edificios de los cuales cualquiera podría ser el que yo buscaba. Se encontraban el uno frente al otro, con una diferencia de tamaño abismal. Fui incapaz de rememorar cuál de ellos era puesto que los recuerdos de Carlisle en esos momentos me resultaban demasiado vagos, e incluso lejanos. Me guié por mi instinto de _vampiro_ y observé lo evidente: tenía que ser el más pequeño, ya que el otro estaba poblado de ventanales. Ellos mismos no serían capaces de romper de ese modo sus propias reglas, así que no sería lógico vivir en un sitio que te convertiría en faro de la ciudad desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo.

Fui con paso decidido. El reloj de la torre marcaba las doce y media. Torcí un poco hacia la derecha y me acerqué a la entrada. Había tres pequeños escalones que subí a toda prisa. Traté de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Empecé a aporrearla. Había un horario al lado y ponía que abrían a las diez de la mañana; debería estar abierto ya. Miré a través de los dos pequeños cristales incrustados en la parte superior de la puerta, se veía gente dentro pero no era capaz de distinguir demasiado. Allí nadie parecía percatarse de mi presencia a pesar de los golpes que estaba propinándole a la puerta, sabía que se escuchaban, pues los trabajadores de la plaza me miraban extrañados.

Continué insistiendo, estaba empezando a impacientarme más de la cuenta. No creía que por ser domingo fueran a cerrar, eso no era normal. Estaba empezando a cansarme de esperar. Menuda forma de tratar a los visitantes.

Seguían sin prestarme atención desde el interior. Pensé que no tenía sentido que continuara dando golpes si nadie pensaba contestarme. Puse la palma de mi mano derecha sobre uno de los cristales y apoyé la frente contra la puerta. Me quedé así unos segundos, hasta que le pegué una patada a la parte más baja del portón. _Escuché_ cómo los trabajadores de la plaza estaban a punto de interceptarme, unos para llevarme ante la policía por escándalo público y otros para ver si me ocurría algo. Pero no fue necesario, alguien abrió la puerta. Me eché un poco hacia atrás y observé a la _persona_ que tenía delante. Era uno de los nuestros, sin duda, no me había equivocado al escoger ese sitio en detrimento del que se encontraba justo enfrente.

La persona que me había abierto era alta, de aspecto fuerte y de pelo corto muy oscuro que portaba una larga capa. No le había visto en los cuadros de Carlisle.

—¿Qué quiere? —me preguntó, visiblemente enfadado.

—Me gustaría pasar —gruñí, era obvio lo que quería. _Qué gracioso_, pensó él—. Soy un visitante más que quiere entrar a disfrutar de este maravilloso lugar —le dije con tono sarcástico. Él frunció el ceño. Por sus pensamientos parecía que la paciencia no fuera una de sus virtudes.

—Está cerrado al público, espere a que abran —me sugirió—. Hoy sólo será por la tarde, es por todo lo de la fiesta, lo estamos dejando bonito —su tono irónico resultaba molesto.

—Verá, es que tengo prisa —le comenté, con una media sonrisa burlona—. Desearía ver a Aro, Marcus y Caius, a ser posible.

Me dejé de rodeos. Como si hubiese pulsado un interruptor imperceptible para los humanos, alzó una ceja. Había comprendido a lo que me refería y ya sabía que yo no era un _visitante_ más. Tampoco es que fuera demasiado difícil de comprender antes, pero no parecía estar, precisamente, muy inspirado.

—No sé si podrán atenderle ahora —me dijo—. Pero por lo que más quiera, entre —observó la luz del Sol que comenzaba a llenar el exterior. Su capa no dejaba casi resquicio alguno a que se viera su piel—. _Y no se te ocurra intentar nada, acabaré contigo en dos segundos _—pensó.

Me abrió del todo la puerta dejándome así paso suficiente.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ellos, soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen —le aclaré—. Es amigo suyo. Dígales quién soy y seguro que querrán verme.

—Está bien, pero no le prometo nada —dijo él. Echó un vistazo a la calle, permaneciendo todavía en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el interior. Los trabajadores continuaban mirando y más aún desde que me había abierto la puerta. Quise creer que no ocurría nada, a pesar de que un par de ideas estaban cruzando su mente. Pero no pensaba dejarle hacer nada contra ellos, además, él mismo tenía muy presente las normas.

Aquello parecía el vestíbulo del castillo. En otras circunstancias podría haberme parecido decorado, incluso con buen gusto, pero en esos momentos no me preocupaba excesivamente. En el interior había dos hombres más, casi del mismo tamaño del que me abrió la puerta; pude saber, escuchando sus mentes, que él se llamaba Felix. Todos pertenecían a la Guardia de los Volturi.

Al pasar junto a ellos les hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerles y hacerles ver que todo lo tenía controlado. Confiaba demasiado en sí mismo.

Me guió hasta un ascensor y pulsó el botón que nos llevaría hasta el segundo piso. No dejaba de observarme, lo que no sabía era que yo podía escuchar en todo momento lo que él pensaba. Era bastante curioso, en cierto modo me recordaba a Emmett porque se estaba dedicando a planear distintos escenarios para posibles batallas entre él y yo en los que, por supuesto, acababa venciendo él siempre. Mi hermano también solía hacer cosas así, aunque no con la misma intención, por supuesto.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y me indicó que saliera yo primero. Quería guardarse las espaldas, al menos en eso era inteligente.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta que tuvimos que girar a la izquierda al llegar a una esquina. Al entrar en la siguiente estancia me di cuenta de que las paredes estaban revestidas de madera que tiempo atrás habría sido reluciente, y en los suelos se distinguía toda una serie de gruesas alfombras de color verde. Me di cuenta porque casi siempre iba mirando al suelo. Y así lo hice hasta que noté algo, alcé la cabeza de repente. La sala estaba poblada de sofás de cuero y mesas sobre las que se podían ver jarrones de cristal; pero estaban vacíos. En el centro de la sala se podía ver un mostrador de caoba pulida, que también se encontraba vacante. Alguien apareció detrás de nosotros. Alguien _humano_. ¿Qué demonios hacía una joven allí? Mi mente se llenó de las más pintorescas imágenes en las que esa joven de ojos verdes –como los míos, cuando fui humano- era protagonista. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba las manos llenas de ramilletes de colores.

—Felix —saludó, alegremente la chica, al personaje que me acompañaba. Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Lo que faltaba, puse una mueca de asco y rodé los ojos.

—Gianna, preciosa, ¿podrías avisar a Aro de que tiene visita? —le pidió, mientras su mente divagaba con la joven humana.

—Claro —contestó ella—. Termino de colocar esto y en un segundo le aviso —y eso hizo. Tranquilamente se dirigió a los jarrones vacíos para colocar en ellos los absurdos ramilletes que portaba en las manos. Qué bien, ante dos vampiros la chica se dedicaba a plantar flores en jarrones. ¿Por qué no podía conocer a ninguna humana que nos tuviera miedo?

Felix se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero, cruzando los brazos mientras observaba a la muchacha. Yo me quedé de pie, esperando a que terminara el espectáculo y lograra hablar con los Volturi de una vez por todas. Aquella humana no parecía tener miedo, pero sí tenía respeto por los que parecían ser sus jefes. No me gustó nada ver cómo se lanzaban miradas esos dos, era repulsivo. Quizá los demás habrían visto así en algún momento mi relación con Bella, pero desde luego que no se trataba de la misma _relación_. Lo que yo sentía por Bella no se parecía en nada a lo que _ese_ sentía por aquella humana; o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer. Mientras tanto, la chica tenía una mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos bastante peculiar: conocía perfectamente la naturaleza de todos los que allí nos encontrábamos, lo aceptaba e incluso sabía que sólo continuaría con vida hasta que dejara de resultar útil para los Volturi. Pero, llegado el momento, tenía la extraña fijación de que la convirtieran en uno de nosotros –en lugar de simplemente alimentarse de ella y matarla-, y parecía resultarle _interesante_ que lo hiciera el tal Felix.

Una vez acabó con el trabajo, se acercó hasta el mostrador. Allí pulsó un par de botones que por lo que parecía, la comunicaban con algún otro sitio.

—Señor —le dijo a quien estuviera al otro lado—, siento molestarle. Pero tiene visita.

—¿Visita? ¿Hoy? Gianna, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó un hombre.

—Es un joven, creo que es de los _suyos_ —dijo Gianna. Curiosa definición, _yo_ de los _suyos_—. No le había visto antes.

Rodé los ojos y resoplé. Al final acabaría teniendo que hacerlo todo yo. Me acerqué al mostrador, bajo la atenta mirada de Felix que estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre mí si trataba de pasarme.

—Dile que soy Edward Cullen, por favor —le pedí amablemente. Ya tenía pegado a mi espalda a Felix, era una especie de lapa. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Señor, dice que es…

—Ya, ya lo he oído Gianna. ¿Ha dicho Cullen? ¿Edward Cullen? —la cortó el hombre.

—Sí, señor. Eso ha dicho —confirmó la muchacha.

—Estupendo —dijo él, en verdad parecía entusiasmado con la idea—. Dile que pase, llévale a la Sala.

—De acuerdo, señor.

La chica dejó de pulsar el botón y la comunicación cesó. Lo había logrado, al menos uno de los Volturi iba a recibirme. Aquello consiguió hacerme feliz por unos instantes, porque por fin se acercaba lo que yo tanto ansiaba. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a mostrarme el camino. Felix no consintió quedarse allí, así que también vino. Entramos en un amplio corredor a través del cual pude entrever unas puertas que, por lo que aparentaban, estaban hechas totalmente de oro. Alcé las cejas con sorpresa, tenían buen gusto, pero demasiado recargado. Me pareció que ese portón se abría, pero no fue ésa la dirección que tomamos, sino que, cuando estábamos a mitad del pasillo, la muchacha se acercó a la pared y tocó algo.

De pronto había delante de nosotros una pequeña puerta de madera.

—Por ahí —me indicó ella, sujetando la puerta—. Enseguida le atenderán. Si necesita algo más, ya sabe donde encontrarme —me dijo.

—Gracias —le dije, con tono amable. Sinceramente esperaba que no le hicieran daño a esa pobre chica. No parecía mala persona, pero sí bastante ingenua.

Comencé a entrar. Parecía ser una antecámara no demasiado grande. Pronto llegamos a la estancia que precedía la anterior. Era de forma totalmente redonda y bastante amplia. La luz del exterior entraba por unos altos ventanales, llenando la estancia sin necesidad de ningún tipo de electricidad. Pronto me di cuenta de que lo único que se veía por allí era lo que parecía un grupo de tronos de madera maciza, que estaban dispuestos de tal forma que abarcaban la curva del muro. Qué bien, no sólo eran considerados por los demás como la realeza de los vampiros sino que ellos también se consideraban así. Qué modestos. Mi _sombra_, Felix, todavía continuaba allí, detrás de mí.

—¿Piensas quedarte mucho rato? —le pregunté con tono irónico—. Es por empezar a conocerte, mis padres me enseñaron que no debía ir con desconocidos —se le escapó una carcajada.

—Veo que te crees bastante gracioso —me encogí de hombros, indiferente—. Ya veremos si lo eres tanto cuando vengan los demás. Yo no confiaría mucho.

—Créeme, no me amedrentan las amenazas —le dije.

—_Peor para ti y mucho mejor para mí_ —pensó, orgulloso de sí mismo. Le miré sonriendo. Aquello empezaba a gustarme.

Alguien abrió de nuevo la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde nos encontrábamos. En cuanto entró en la sala supe quién era; le conocía perfectamente por los numerosos cuadros que mi padre tenía de la época que pasó allí con ellos. Se trataba de Aro. De manera instintiva, Felix se colocó delante de mí, impidiéndome el paso hasta _su_ señor.

—Edward, sé bienvenido —me dijo Aro amablemente—. ¿Cómo está mi amigo Carlisle? ¿Te envía él?

Felix estaba bastante confuso. No esperaba una bienvenida tan entusiasta por parte de su señor. Una sonrisa de superioridad se me escapó frente a sus ojos. Felix sabía quién era Carlisle, había escuchado muchas historias de cuando mi padre vivió con ellos, pero en los momentos anteriores no pareció conectarle conmigo. Sin embargo, Aro lo supo desde el momento en que di mi nombre.

—Carlisle está bien, perfectamente —maticé. Él pensaba que mi padre ya se habría cansado de su _dieta_, pero le dejé claro que no era así—, como siempre. Pero no, él no me envía. He venido por mi cuenta.

—Por supuesto, como siempre —dijo él—. _Así que al final su forma de vida le funcionó, eso está bien. Por lo que veo, consiguió llevar a cabo su idea de encontrar un compañero; excelente_ —pensó Aro—. Y entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Edward?

—Hace décadas que formamos una familia, Aro —le expliqué—. No sólo estamos nosotros, somos más. Y convivimos juntos, como vosotros.

—Ya veo —dijo, pensativo—. ¿Así que, lees la mente? —me preguntó; una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro—. Interesante —dijo—. _Maravilloso_ —pensó, con un brillo en los ojos.

Felix se quedó observándome, furioso –muy furioso-. Y yo le miré con superioridad, para que se diera por aludido y supiera que era consciente de todos sus planes y estupideces varias. Aro también poseía un don como el mío, eso yo ya lo sabía, pero era mucho más impresionante –todo hay que decirlo- si bien necesitaba _tocar_ para poder _escuchar_. Y en esos momentos se acercaba a mí. No era ésa la forma de contárselo, no. Me alejé un poco y él se dio cuenta.

—No te preocupes, Edward —me dijo—. No voy a morderte —añadió ante mi hostilidad.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, pero no me has dicho qué es lo que te ha traído hasta Volterra. ¿Quizá has venido a disfrutar de nuestra fiesta mayor? —me preguntó, visiblemente atraído.

—En realidad, no —contesté—. Aunque la ciudad es muy bonita —me sonrió agradecido. A veces era tan sencillo hacer feliz a alguien que resultaba sorprendente—. Y muy _segura_ —tanteé el terreno.

—Sí, lo es —me aseguró—. No por nada estamos nosotros aquí.

De repente traspasaron sus mentes varias escenas en las que una de los suyos llevaba a multitud de personas hasta el interior de aquella sala; eran las ovejas llegando al matadero. Cerré los ojos ante lo que venía después, no podía verlo. No _quería_ verlo. Entonces entendí aquello que me contó Carlisle de que nunca salían de ese castillo, les llevaban la comida a casa.

—Veo que continuáis con la idea de no alimentaros de humanos —comentó Aro—. Siento si te ha importunado.

—No importa —mentí. No me resultaba agradable ver cosas sí; ni por la parte en la que decenas de humanos eran asesinados, ni por la sed indeseada que me entraba al ver esa escena.

—En seguida vendrán los demás, he avisado a Marcus y Caius. Supuse que ellos también tendrían ganas de conocerte —fingí una pequeña sonrisa.

Aro se acercó hasta uno de los tronos y se sentó. Escrutó mi mirada; había algo en ella que le inquietaba en exceso. Estaba ansioso por saber qué era lo que me había llevado hasta Volterra. Deseaba poder emplear su don conmigo. Pocos segundos después, entraron los otros dos amigos de Carlisle: Caius y Marcus; el primero, de pelo blanco como la nieve que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Y el segundo tenía la cabellera más larga aún y de color muy oscuro. Me pareció reconocer algo en él, era una sensación extraña. Ambos estaban bastante confusos en lo referente a mi presencia allí, no habían tenido contacto con Carlisle desde que los abandonó; poco después de marcharse de allí me encontró a mí, al borde de la muerte por una pandemia de gripe, y me convirtió en su primer compañero.

—Marcus, Caius, os presento a Edward. Es _hijo_ de Carlisle —dijo Aro, entusiasmado—, ¿no es estupendo?

—Sí, estupendo —dijo Caius, aunque en su interior no había demasiado entusiasmo—. Bienvenido, Edward —le hice un gesto con la cabeza.

Marcus continuaba sin decir nada, sino que seguía observando mi expresión ya que había algo que le parecía _demasiado_ familiar. Frunció el ceño por un instante.

—Tienes que perdonar a Marcus, en los últimos tiempos se ha vuelto un poco parco en palabras —me dijo Caius, que recibió una mirada furibunda por parte del aludido.

—No tiene importancia —les dije—. Y ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría haceros una petición. Eso es lo que me ha traído hasta _vuestra_ ciudad.

La _habilidad_ extra de Marcus también resultaba interesante: percibía las relaciones entre varios seres. En esos momentos parecía bastante entretenido viendo la existente entre Felix –que continuaba demasiado cerca de mí- y yo mismo. Era curioso verlo a través de sus pensamientos. Pero había algo más, el rostro de una mujer se cruzó de repente para desaparecer al instante siguiente. Me quedé muy extrañado, pero no tardaría demasiado en entenderlo.

—Edward es capaz de leer la mente —les dijo Aro, los otros dos me miraron rápidamente con una mezcla de sorpresa e interés—, ¿no es maravilloso? —preguntó Aro.

En su cabeza, se formó toda una serie de imágenes en las que yo portaba una de sus túnicas oscuras. Al parecer, ya se estaba imaginando cómo sería tenerme entre sus filas. _Les vas a pedir un favor y ya te quieren ofrecer trabajo_, pensé.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Caius, con cierto tono agresivo; ofreciéndome la palabra.

Perfecto. Había llegado el momento. Ya lo tenía todo a mi alcance y sólo eran necesarias unas palabras para realizar la petición. Quería ser directo; no solía gustarme dar rodeos así que di un paso al frente. Respiré hondo, de manera instintiva.

—Me gustaría pediros que usarais vuestro poder contra mí —intenté ser directo y conciso. Aunque pensándolo dos veces aquello no tenía demasiado sentido, pero ¿qué otro modo podría haber de pedirles eso? Sacudí la cabeza.

—_¿Cómo?_ —pensó Felix, aturdido.

—_¡¿Pero qué dices?! _—pensaba Aro, totalmente sorprendido y asustado - _¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, muchacho!_

—_¿Que hagamos qué? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? _—aquel era Caius, que tampoco lograba salir de su asombro al igual que el resto.

Marcus también estaba sorprendido, pero de algún modo lo estaba menos que el resto. De nuevo la imagen de aquella mujer revoloteó por su mente. Empecé a entender. Quizá no éramos tan diferentes el uno del otro. Pero yo no quería terminar como él.

—Edward, ¿qué estás diciendo? —me preguntó Aro, esta vez directamente. Trataba de controlar sus emociones.

—Deseo que me matéis —confesé—. No busco nada complicado, únicamente que acabéis con mi _existencia_ —no pensaba llamarlo vida.

—Pero, muchacho, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? —me preguntó esta vez Caius— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo así?

—Un vampiro suicida, era lo que faltaba —masculló Felix; le dirigí una mirada de odio.

—Escuchad, comprendo que sois amigos de Carlisle, pero os lo ruego. Por favor —pedí, con la voz tomada.

Aro se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Carlisle está al corriente de esto? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No, y no tiene por qué saberlo —expliqué—. Es evidente que _yo_ no se lo diré, y vosotros tampoco tenéis que hacerlo. Es una decisión mía. Nadie más está incluido en ella —la imagen de Alice se cruzó en mi mente—. Aunque es probable que alguien ya esté al corriente de todo.

—Recapacita un poco, Edward —me aconsejó Aro. Negando con la cabeza, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así?

—_Nosotros no destruimos a los nuestros porque sí_ —pensó Caius, profundamente ofendido—. _Sólo lo hacemos con los que no acatan las reglas, ya deberías saberlo_.

—Soy consciente de la naturaleza de vuestros actos. Pero tenéis que comprender, soy yo quien os los pide. No creo que sea demasiado difícil de entender. No supondrá ningún problema por mi parte.

Todos parecían bastante tensos: Aro caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, mientras Felix encontraba tremendamente divertido todo aquello. Marcus se encontraba inquieto: por no poder terminar de unir los puntos para entender el porqué de mi petición. Y Caius observaba cómo Aro parecía cavilar algo.

—No haremos nada hasta que nos expliques por qué quieres hacer esa estupidez —comentó de repente Aro—. Y sí, me parece una absurda tontería, Edward. ¿Qué pensaría Carlisle si se enterase?

—Él no se enterará —dije, vehemente. Necesitaba que lo hicieran, ellos eran mi última esperanza.

—¡Claro que se enterará! —gritó Caius—. Dices que alguien ya está al corriente, ¿quién? – me interrogó, presuroso.

—Una de mis hermanas —dije, sin pensar. Todos se quedaron mirándome de nuevo, interrogantes—. Tiene el don de la presciencia. Es capaz de ver el futuro y es probable que ya lo sepa.

—¡Con mayor motivo! —exclamó Aro, dejando escapar después un suspiro—. _Edward, entra en razón_ —pensó—. _No puedo hacerle eso a Carlisle_.

Parecía verdaderamente preocupado por mi padre. Aunque, en realidad, a él lo que le importaba era que mi don fuera a desperdiciarse por una tontería como ésta. Que yo formara parte de los Volturi parecía ser su prioridad desde el momento en el que supo que yo era capaz de leer el pensamiento. No había presentado ningún currículo, no buscaba trabajo, aquello era absurdo.

Cerré los ojos de repente, allí estaba Bella otra vez. Respiré hondo y puse una mueca de dolor. Fui capaz de escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Caius preguntándome por qué quería hacer aquello, pero no tenía ganas de contestar. Ellos estaban allí para eso, ¿no? Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios no lo hacían de una vez?! De repente, noté que alguien me agarraba la mano izquierda. Abrí los ojos muy deprisa, con sorpresa y levanté la cabeza. Era Aro.

Se había acercado lo suficiente a mí como para poder alcanzar mi mano, rozándola con la suya. _No_. _No_. Estaría viendo lo que me había llevado a aquella situación, todo lo relacionado con la muerte de Bella. Todo el sufrimiento que me había llevado hasta allí. Él continuaba con los ojos abiertos, mirándome sin decir una sola palabra. Y yo no podía más que mirarle fijamente, con expresión dolida. ¿Era así como se sentía mi familia cuando yo estaba cerca? No quería que lo supieran, no me _interesaba_ que lo supieran. ¿De qué iba a servir que los Volturi supieran de la existencia de una humana de la que había estado –y estaría siempre- profundamente enamorado? Eso no les iba a dar ninguna razón de peso para matarme. Seguramente se reirían de mí, por querer acabar con mi eternidad después de haber conocido la noticia de _su_ muerte.

Aro continuaba sin decir nada, parecía bastante absorto en lo que estaba _escuchando_. Nunca había sentido algo así. Siempre era yo quien leía la mente de todo el mundo a mi alrededor, no al contrario. Era una sensación extraña y no me gustaba nada. Aunque, en realidad, era un pensamiento bastante egoísta por mi parte ya que yo siempre tenía acceso a los pensamientos de los demás, parecía, pues, justo. Pero no me gustaba.

Por fin Aro pareció reaccionar. Volvió a mirarme, muy extrañado. Ya lo habría visto todo. Me soltó la mano y se alejó un par de pasos.

—Eso ha sido muy _curioso_ —comentó, mientras yo apretaba la mandíbula—. ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cómo murió?

—No lo sé —contesté, muy bajo. Se refería a Bella—. Únicamente sé que ha ocurrido, y eso para mí, es suficiente.

—Pero Edward, tan sólo era una _humana_ —añadió, tratando de ¿consolarme?—. Incluso hay más como ella.

—No, no es cierto —gruñí.

—_¿Una humana? ¿También le van las humanas? Y parecía tonto…_ —pensaba Felix.

—Vale, tienes razón —cedió Aro—. Era _la tua cantante_, pero no se puede tener todo, ¿verdad? —fingió una risa, estaba algo nervioso, pues también había visto lo que había planeado—. Puede que no encuentres otra _exactamente_ como ella, puede que la sangre de ninguna vuelva a cantar para ti de ese modo, pero no importa.

—_¿La tua cantante? ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora con todo esto?_ —pensaba Caius.

—No se trata de eso —mascullé. Era cierto, no me importaba toda esa tontería de la cantante. Se trataba de Bella, _mi_ Bella—. _Sabes_ que no se trata de eso.

Viendo que ninguno era capaz de entender la situación aparte de Aro y yo mismo, éste se dedicó a contarles mi historia. Era bastante curioso escucharla de esa manera, desde los ojos de otra persona. Era como estar viendo una película que, en este caso, ya había visto; cada vez me resultaba más incómoda y dolorosa aquella situación. En los pocos minutos que se dedicó a _escuchar_ mi mente, fue capaz de conocerlo todo de mí. Incluso lo sabía todo de mi familia, me recordó a cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron hasta nosotros, ella lo sabía todo de nosotros por una de sus visiones. El poder de Aro resultaba verdaderamente increíble, dejaba al mío casi a la altura del suelo a pesar de que necesitara tener contacto físico para poder emplearlo.

—¿No la mató? —reguntó Caius, sorprendido.

—No —contestó Aro—, estaba _enamorado_.

Era una situación verdaderamente absurda. Felix empezó a carcajearse y yo me envaré. Sobre todo después de escuchar un par de frases, en su mente, que resultaban despectivas en contra de Bella. Me abalancé sobre él, pero Caius y Marcus me detuvieron antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Gruñí.

—Tranquilo, Edward. No te inquietes —me aconsejó Aro, de pie junto a nosotros.

—No vuelvas a _decir_ algo así —amenacé a Felix, mientras Caius me sujetaba fuertemente desde mi espalda.

—Y ¿qué me vas a hacer? —me retó él—. Alguien tan insignificante como tú, que se _enamora_ de su comida. ¿Sabes? Eso resulta muy divertido.

—Felix, ya es suficiente —dijo Aro, interponiéndose entre ambos—. Ve a buscar a los demás, intenta traer también a Jane y Alec. Tenemos que hablar y es necesario que estemos todos.

—Sí, Maestro —acató Felix, cabizbajo.

El miembro de la guardia se marchó y salió a buscar al resto de los Volturi. Era una buena señal, iban a tener en cuenta mi petición y quizá así, por fin conseguiría que entraran en razón. Podría explicarles los pros y los contras -sobre todo los pro- de esa acción. Sería sencillo, no iba a darles problemas si me daban lo que yo quería. Además, eso no les influiría para nada a ellos, únicamente tenía que ver conmigo.

Volví a recordar a Carlisle, el único miembro de mi familia con el que estuve desde el comienzo. En realidad, con el que empezó todo. Y Esme, que durante tantos años había sido como mi madre; no quería pensar más en ella pues sabía que mi decisión no sería de su agrado.

—Edward, ¿te importaría esperar en la recepción un momento? —me pidió Aro—. Hemos escuchado tu propuesta y ahora debemos deliberar sobre ella. Te doy mi palabra, vamos a tenerla en cuenta, pero esto no es algo que podamos decidir únicamente nosotros.

—Desde luego, esperaré fuera.

—Puede que tardemos un poco —me aseguró—. Ponte cómodo si te place, si necesitas algo sólo tienes que pedírselo a Gianna. Pero por favor, no salgas a la calle.

Comprendía su última petición. Cuando leyó mi mente, se dio cuenta de que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por muy desesperada que fuera, para conseguir lo que había ido buscando. Y eso, por supuesto, incluía romper las normas. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la salida, con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Sólo esperaba que no tardaran demasiado en tomar la decisión. Estaba sobrepasando, por mucho, el límite de tiempo que yo mismo me había establecido para permanecer en _ese_ mundo. Llené mi pecho de aire y respiré hondo.

Al llegar a la puerta me crucé con los demás Volturi: aparte de Felix, quien, por cierto, me lanzó una mirada de odio que no me infundó temor, contrariamente a lo que él pretendía; le acompañaban varios miembros más de la Guardia, y uno de los nuestros que tan sólo era un niño cuando le convirtieron. Me permití por unos instantes entrar en su mente, antes de que escaparan a mi visión. Era sorprendente, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarme un poder semejante al que ese _muchacho_ poseía. Del mismo modo que la que en su mente aparecía como su hermana. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo nada más ver su imagen en el pensamiento de su hermano.

Cuando salí, la puerta se cerró y me imaginé que no sería capaz de abrirla a menos que ellos me lo permitieran.

Enseguida llegué de nuevo a la recepción. Allí seguía aquella muchacha, utilizando un ordenador. Se me quedó mirando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no me apetecía hablar con ella, así que continuó con su trabajo. Me acerqué a uno de los sillones y me senté. _Tenía_ que esperar.

En ese tiempo traté de poner en orden todo lo que había presenciado. Carlisle no se había equivocado al tenerles en alta consideración durante todo ese tiempo, pero aún así había algo en ellos que no terminaba de gustarme. Probablemente se trataría de su alimentación, a la que yo jamás me había rendido –tiempo atrás, durante mi época de rebeldía, había matado a gente pero únicamente a los que yo _sabía_ que eran delincuentes peligrosos y asesinos- y a la que no quería venderme. Forma de vida de la que ellos estaban profundamente orgullosos. Sin embargo, Aro parecía tener especial interés en que me uniera a ellos obviando así lo que yo había elegido, lo que mi padre me había inculcado.

Por un instante se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que no quisieran aceptar mi propuesta. Durante el tiempo que permanecí en el interior de aquella sala, me di cuenta de que no se encontraban demasiado predispuestos ante mi plan, pero debían aceptarlo pues era lo que yo quería. _Tenían_ que hacerlo. Si no lo hacían…

La sombra de la duda pasó ante mis ojos como un rápido destello. ¿Qué ocurriría si decidieran que no iban a ayudarme? ¿Qué haría yo? Desde el instante en que Rosalie me contó la verdad, yo tuve claro lo que deseaba y únicamente podría conseguirlo si ellos me _ayudaban_. Si se oponían a hacerlo por las buenas, tendrían que hacerlo por las malas. Ellos eran mi última oportunidad. Y, quisieran o no, ellos serían quienes llevaran a cabo mi deseo. Haría algo drástico, que les hiciera reaccionar sin poder detenerse; algo que llamara su atención y a la vez, por mucho que no quisieran hacerlo, tendrían que actuar, ya que me encargaría de poner en peligro nuestro secreto. No habría vuelta atrás.

Me quedé mirando fijamente la pared, incluso alguno de los bonitos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Así pasaron los minutos. Minutos que me parecieron una _eternidad_.

—Señor Cullen —me llamó una voz femenina. Me giré; era Gianna, la recepcionista—, le esperan.

Habían pasado casi dos horas, pero me daba la sensación de que habían sido más. No entendía qué era lo que podían estar deliberando durante tanto tiempo. Calculé que llevaría allí dentro unas cuatro horas. Suspiré. No contesté a la recepcionista, simplemente me levanté del sillón, cogí mi cazadora y regresé por el camino que había tomado anteriormente. La puerta estaba abierta, y ante ella se encontraban dos miembros de la Guardia, Felix y Demetri. El segundo me abrió el camino amablemente, pero Felix continuaba con su hostilidad hacia mí; era bastante susceptible. _No_. En el momento en el que fui capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos supe la respuesta. No. No. No. Se repetía una y otra vez. Pero era peor, estaban seguros que si me quedara con ellos, todo iría bien. _No_. Eso no era algo plausible. Era una estupidez. Mierda. Al menos Felix estaba en contra de esa idea. De esa estúpida idea. Entré a la sala con el ceño fruncido y una expresión poco agradable. No podían hacerme eso.

—No —gruñí, en cuanto estuve frente a los demás.

—Edward, Edward. Escúchanos —me rogó Aro, comprendiendo que ya estaba al corriente de todo.

—No tengo nada que escuchar —les dije, elevando el volumen de voz—. ¿Me habéis entendido?

—Edward, relájate —me aconsejó Caius, que se encontraba al lado del _muchacho_, Alec.

—Dijisteis que tendríais en cuenta mi propuesta, ¿qué ha cambiado ahora? —pregunté, furioso.

—_Únete a nosotros, conviértete en uno de los nuestros_ —pensó Aro. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, eso era una gilipollez. ¿Cómo podían pensar que yo fuera a unirme a ellos?—. No me dirás que es una mala idea. Piensa en las posibilidades, Edward.

—No me interesan —le espeté, logrando así que todos los miembros de la Guardia se pusieran entre los Volturi y yo—. No estaba pensando en atacaros —mascullé, arrastrando las palabras.

—Lo sé, muchacho, lo sé. Siéntate y escúchame.

Decidí hacerle caso, aunque sólo fuera por un instante. La ira me llenaba por completo, y no me apetecía ponerme a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro. Tampoco ganaría nada soltando improperios, como estaba pensando en hacer. Eso sería fácil, llevaba muchos años escuchando todo tipo de palabras malsonantes por parte de los humanos. Pero no era mi estilo, aunque quién sabía si continuaban tratando de estafarme de esa manera lo que yo sería capaz de hacer.

Me acerqué a uno de los tronos de madera maciza, pero no me senté. No iba a darles el gusto. Me apoyé en él, necesitaba un respiro. Había demasiada _gente_ allí dentro.

—Edward, atiende un momento. Si eres tan amable – dijo Aro, todavía desde la distancia. Levanté la mirada y la posé en él, quizá le daría una oportunidad de explicarse. Pero después tendrían que escuchar mi ultimátum -. Verás, hemos estado debatiendo sobre ello y creemos que tu petición, realizada de esa manera, no es del todo posible.

—¿Que no es del todo posible? —pregunté, irónico—. Es perfectamente plausible, Aro.

—Podría hacerse, sí, pero nosotros no actuamos de ese modo —matizó—. Edward, debes entender nuestra postura.

—No me apetece —dije, como si fuera un pequeño malcriado—. Si esto es todo lo que tenéis que decirme…

—No, no lo es —me cortó Aro, por una vez su entusiasmo desapareció.

—Creo que no es buena idea, maestro —le dijo Felix—. _No pienso convivir eternamente con este payaso_.

—¿Cómo dices, Felix? —le preguntó Caius, molesto. No tenían permitido contradecir a ninguno de sus _jefes_. Su función en las filas de los Volturi estaba clara, no podían sobrepasar una línea y Felix por lo que parecía, tenía bastante tendencia a hacerlo.

—Nada, maestro —susurró él—. Lo siento.

Felix me miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos y yo sonreí: sabía que eso le molestaba profundamente. Sentía sobre mí las miradas de todos los presentes y me puse nervioso. A pesar de que era bastante común que la gente –los humanos, sobre todo- nos admirara; en teoría nosotros resultábamos muy atractivos a los ojos humanos, pero eso nunca me interesó. Del mismo modo que no me interesaba que todos aquellos vampiros posaran sus ojos y sus pensamientos en mí. Al menos me sirvió para estar presente, de alguna manera, en la deliberación que habían tenido durante toda una hora: había varias posturas enfrentadas, los miembros de la Guardia –precedidos por Felix- no se encontraban demasiado predispuestos a aceptarme como uno más; mientras los tres amigos de Carlisle lo tomaban como una posibilidad muy interesante; Alec se mostraba imparcial, debido a que su hermana, Jane, no estaba allí para poder decidir entre ambos.

—No todo está perdido, Edward. Quizá te interesaría conocer lo que hemos estado hablando —me dijo Aro, recobrando su tono afable con respecto a mí.

—Soy todo oídos —dije, sarcástico.

—Bien, como ya _sabrás_ no hemos considerado oportuno acceder a tus deseos exactamente de la manera en que nos pediste —me explicó; sujeté fuertemente una parte del trono—. Hemos pensado que hay una opción mejor.

—En realidad, no todos pensamos así —matizó Felix, recibiendo una amenaza casi imperceptible por parte de Caius.

—Gracias por dejar constancia de tu opinión, Felix —añadió Aro—. Quería decir que la _mayoría_ estamos de acuerdo en otorgarte otro tipo de _ayuda_. Sería más como un pacto, una relación a largo plazo, quizá.

—Lo que mi maestro quiere decir, es que sería muy placentero para nosotros que decidieras permanecer aquí, en Volterra, junto a nosotros —aclaró Alec, aquel pequeño vampiro resultaba bastante inquietante.

—Exacto —agregó Aro—. Sería todo un honor para nosotros que decidieras formar parte de nuestra _familia_, Edward. Juntos seríamos capaces de hacer grandes cosas – cada vez se acercaba más al lugar en el que me encontraba.

—Me veo obligado a rechazar vuestra propuesta, pero gracias —dije, recobrando mi habitual tono educado. Empecé a tomar una postura defensiva, de manera inconsciente.

—Piénsalo dos veces antes de decir nada, hijo. Es una propuesta que no muchos rechazarían, puedes preguntar a quien quieras —ofreció Aro, señalando a todos sus siervos y compañeros—. Nuestra vida es pacífica, pero llena de detalles gratificantes.

—El único _detalle_ que para mí sería gratificante ya no existe —comenté, con un deje melancólico.

—Hay muchas mujeres aquí, Edward. Cualquiera de ellas podría ser para ti —me prometió en esa ocasión Demetri. Parecía sincero, pero él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Ninguna sería como Bella, ninguna significaría para mí lo mismo que ella. Fue Bella la única capaz de hacerme sentir algo así en toda mi existencia, nunca antes me había parado a pensar en poder tener siquiera una relación con otro ser que no fuera parte de mi familia.

Resoplé de manera audible. Las miradas de todos volvieron a encontrarse en el mismo punto, yo, pero ya se habían formado grupos entre ellos. Parte de la Guardia se encontraba a un lado, al parecer, no era Felix el único poco entusiasmado con mi llegada. Aro conversaba animadamente con Alec: todo giraba en torno a lo que su hermana, Jane, podría opinar sobre el tema; al parecer, la joven no había podido llegar a tiempo para la reunión, pero no tardaría en presentarse. Eso no me agradaba demasiado. Caius y Marcus se habían sentado en sus tronos y cavilaban sobre la situación; al parecer, el que yo no hubiera dicho palabra lo tomaban como una aceptación por mi parte. Qué equivocados que estaban.

Comencé a caminar hacia el centro de la sala. Aro se giró hacia mí y frunció ligeramente el ceño. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y enviaron a uno de los guardias para que abriera. Todos observamos cómo entraba en la redonda sala la joven Jane. Los pensamientos todos los presentes empezaron a ir a velocidades de infarto. Al parecer, resultaba alguien temible para ellos. Genial.

—Jane, ¡querida! —dijo Aro en voz alta mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella—. Cómo me alegra que hayas podido venir. Acércate, quiero presentarte a alguien.

La cogió de la mano y la acercó rápidamente hasta donde me encontraba.

—Querida, este es Edward —me señaló—. Puede que pronto le veamos a menudo por aquí – la chica me observó fijamente y un escalofrío me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. En cualquier momento podría utilizar su poder contra mí, pero eso no ayudaría en mi propósito; sería un dolor ficticio, completamente irreal.

—Me temo que ha habido un terrible error, Aro —le dije—. Nunca dije que aceptaba vuestra propuesta.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, confuso.

—Sigo buscando lo mismo de vosotros —aclaré, con voz monocorde—. Y créeme, tengo formas de lograrlo —afirmé, totalmente seguro.

—Edward… ya te hemos dicho que no… —titubeó Caius.

—Espera, Caius. Déjale que hable —le cortó Aro—. Continua, Edward.

—Mi primera opción fue pedíroslo de este modo, pero tengo otras opciones para lograrlo —mi expresión era dura—. Mañana es San Marcos, ¿cierto?

La expresión de todos los presentes cambió en ese instante. Muchos habían permanecido bastante indiferentes a lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento la indiferencia dio paso al pavor. Comprendieron a la perfección lo que yo estaba sugiriendo. Las mentes de todos ellos de nuevo fueron a velocidades difíciles de seguir en algunos casos, pero fui capaz de distinguir todo lo que yo mismo había imaginado en mi viaje hacia Italia. El mensaje había sido enviado, perfecto.

Continué de pie allí, en el centro de la sala.

—Edward, no —dijo Aro—. Eso es una estupidez, no hablas en serio.

—Créeme, Aro. Hablo totalmente en serio.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —añadió Caius, desde detrás de mí—. Tan sólo era una humana, ¡regresa al mundo real! ¡Nosotros nos alimentamos de ellos!

—¡_Nosotros_ no! —grité, de repente dos enormes guardias se abalanzaron sobre mí. Los tres caímos al suelo, pero no me hicieron daño, Aro y Demetri se encargaron de quitarles del medio—. Esto es absurdo, me largo de aquí.

—Jane, no —escuché que decía alguien, me detuve en ese mismo instante.

La joven Jane se encontraba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Apreté la mandíbula, esperando a que comenzara el dolor. Lo había visto en las mentes de los demás en cuanto ella entró, era algo atroz, pero podría superarlo, todo estaba en la mente, no era real. Pero no ocurrió nada, Aro se colocó junto a ella y le puso ambas manos en los hombros. Cuando ella se tranquilizó, él se acercó poco a poco hacia mí. Ya me daba igual que lo supieran, que mirara lo que quisiera. Y eso hizo. Alargó su mano hasta mi brazo y _miró_.

—Por lo que sabemos, no es seguro lo de la pequeña Bella, Edward —dijo. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? No iba a permitirle que hablara de Bella. A ninguno de ellos se lo permitiría.

—Es seguro, mi hermana lo _vio_ —expliqué, sin ganas—. Ella ya no está, y preferiría no tener que estar tampoco yo.

—¿Tu hermana, la joven Alice, nunca se equivoca?

—No, nunca —le contesté. ¿Dónde quería llegar? Claro que Alice no se equivocaba nunca. Las cosas podían cambiar llegado el momento, sí, pero en el fondo terminaban ocurriendo de una manera u otra. Todo dependía de las decisiones que se tomaran, y esa decisión ya había sido tomada, no había marcha atrás. Bella no volvería.

—Pero míralo por el lado bueno, aquí tienes cosas que ver. Tendrás Poder, tendrás todo lo que desees —me dijo Aro, con voz tentadora—. Y no sería necesario que te controlaras más.

—No deseo nada más.

—_¿Por qué eres tan melodramático?_ —pensó Felix—. _No era más que una humana_.

—Es cierto que olía de manera deliciosa, pero lo superarás —dijo Aro. Otro de los suspiros se le escapó—. _Sí, he sentido perfectamente lo que ella te provocaba, pero hay más cosas aparte de eso_.

—Lo que nosotros te ofrecemos es más de lo que cualquiera podría conseguir, debes ser consciente de ello. No encontrarás nada igual en ningún otro lugar —dijo Caius. ¿No podían darse cuenta de que nada de eso me importaba? Yo no quería nada más, no había nada que me interesase. Nada.

—Gracias, pero no.

No quería seguir escuchándoles. Si no iban a hacer nada por mí, prefería que no continuaran dándome un sermón. Ya me encargaría yo de que lo hicieran. Tendrían que actuar.

—No lo hagas —me dijo Aro, él había visto en mi mente todo lo que tenía planeado—. Edward, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que eso supondría?

—Soy perfectamente consciente de ello, es más, lo deseo.

—¿Prefieres ese destino en lugar de permanecer aquí, entre nosotros? —me preguntó, dolido.

—Sí, Aro. Eso es lo que deseo.

—Pero ¡es un despilfarro! —exclamó. Yo no lo habría considerado como tal, personalmente me daba igual lo que pudiera pasar con mi don; había sido útil todos estos años, pero no iba a ser algo que me condicionara a la hora de dejar este mundo—. Tu don es un regalo, no puedes desperdiciarlo así. Contigo, nosotros estaríamos más completos.

—Aro, creo que el muchacho no está demasiado predispuesto a aceptar nuestra idea —le dijo Caius.

—Querido Caius, debemos hacerle entrar en razón.

—No será necesario —dije yo—. Me temo que la decisión está tomada.

—Sabes que si haces cualquiera de las cosas que se te han ocurrido tendremos que actuar —me explicó Aro—. Pero no será agradable. Y me disgustará mucho, no puedes hacerte una idea de cómo.

—Lo comprendo, pero no hay otra alternativa.

—_No fuerces la mano, muchacho_ —la mente de Aro sonaba apenada.

—_Yo mismo lo haré, te lo aseguro_ —pensaba Felix, alegre.

—No vale la pena, Edward —me susurró Demetri.

Me alejé poco a poco de ellos. Casi no recordaba la cantidad de vampiros que había congregado en un momento. Había decepcionado a los que habían sido amigos de Carlisle, pero no me importaba. Sabía que mi actitud de las últimas horas estaba siendo totalmente egoísta y que únicamente pensaba en mí y en todo lo que _yo_ había perdido, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. El dolor estaba haciendo estragos en mi interior. Continuaba sin verle el sentido al mundo que se abría ante mis ojos, ni para qué debía yo continuar en él cuando todo había terminado ya para mí.

Había ofendido a los Volturi, había rechazado su propuesta de unirme a ellos. Y encima, en su propia casa. Ése era el primer paso, todo estaba más cerca. Les avisé, si no aceptaban la opción por las buenas, yo conseguiría que la aceptaran por las malas. Llegué hasta la puerta.

—Estaremos esperándote —escuché que me dijeron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**N/A**__: __Las calles, lugares y demás que aparecen en el capítulo son todos reales, existen de verdad en la ciudad de Volterra. Para que resultara más verídico preferí hacerlo así, con sitios que se pueden encontrar y para eso empleé un plano de la ciudad, que podéis encontrar en Internet. _

_El tema de las horas es un poco peliagudo, porque en ningún momento sabemos la hora exacta en la que ocurren las cosas, pero por una aproximación podría ser algo así, teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurre en "Luna Nueva" el día que Edward llama a casa de los Swan. Pero obviemos las horas de los vuelos porque no tiene demasiado sentido de la manera que lo puso Meyer, según he podido averiguar, de Río de Janeiro a Italia son unas 15 horas, como mucho en avión. Así que, es a partir de ese dato, como sostengo todo lo demás. Y por supuesto el cambio horario, cuando en "Luna Nueva" es antes del mediodía en Forks, en Río de Janeiro son las 3 ó 4 de la tarde, y cuando Edward llega a Italia es la mañana del día siguiente según el horario europeo. _

_Con respecto a los __Volturi__ hay alguna cosa que quiero aclarar para que entendáis mi visión: se supone que Felix y Edward no se toleran, es un sentimiento mutuo, no se aguantan el uno al otro. Así que yo creo que tuvo que pasar algo para que se llevaran así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no se conocían con anterioridad, así que yo lo veo así; lo que no tengo nada claro es si los Volturi sabían de la existencia de la familia Cullen, por lo que yo sobreentiendo de algunas frases de Aro supongo que no lo sabían. _

_Hubo algunas cosas que preferí ponerlas de la misma forma que Meyer, como que Marcus no hable, no sabemos cómo habla (ni si lo hace), cómo piensa, ni nada, así que preferí dejarlo así mejor. Sobre lo de la mujer que aparece en sus pensamientos, era su pareja, que murió mucho tiempo atrás en una batalla. Según Meyer comentó, desde entonces Marcus está en estado zombi. Creí que era bastante interesante introducir ese tema, por su semejanza con Bella y Edward. _

_En cuanto a la actitud de Caius, considero que cuando le vemos en "Luna Nuev"a actúa con respecto a sus propias normas: ningún humano puede saber de la existencia de vampiros y es mucho más sencillo matar a Bella, que es sólo una, que a toda una plaza; pero yo creo que en las reuniones que pudo tener Edward antes con ellos, él no se comportaría de la misma forma. Considero que todo lo que hizo Edward le pudo parecer una ofensa y también estuvo en su contra después. _

_El personaje de Demetri para mí es uno de los que sí se lleva "bien" con Edward, en el sentido de que no desea que muera y le pesa verdaderamente todo lo que se supone deben hacer al final. Por lo menos eso es lo que yo entiendo, pero debemos tener en cuenta que todo lo percibimos a través de los ojos de Bella y puede que no sea exactamente así; pero por lo que ella cuenta yo lo veo de este modo._

_Sé que cuando Alice observa la decisión de los Volturi y demás le dice a Bella que cuando se lo comuniquen a Edward el vocabulario va a ser un poco subido de tono, pero es que personalmente no veo a Edward en esa situación; por mucho que le nieguen lo que pide. Le veo más en plan rabioso buscando un plan alternativo sin parar, pero soy incapaz de imaginar una situación en la que Edward se ponga a insultar a los Volturi. No porque no la pueda escribir, por poder escribir se puede escribir casi cualquier cosa, pero personalmente no me parece un comportamiento lógico de Edward. Es que ni sé lo que podría decirles. Por eso yo lo veo más de este modo, pero como ya dije, es mi visión._

_El próximo capítulo espero poder subirlo dentro de un par de semanas, no creo que sea mucho más tarde._

_Ya sabéis, si le dais al Go… yo seré feliz y podré escribir más cositas como esta xD. _


	5. Luz

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre. _

_En fin, soy imposible, al final he tardado muchísimo en subir también este último capítulo. Pero bueno, espero que todavía continuéis ahí y no hayáis huido al ver que tardaba tanto en actualizar xD. Soy un caso, lo sé._

_Muchísimas gracias a Yimy, Mari-Cullen, Rochuz Prongs de Cullen, Ely Cullen, Bea Snape, Malu Snape Rickman, Hime-chan n n, Erive-Noa. Además, también a todos los que en algún momento u otro me habéis dejado vuestra opinión en este fic. _

_Aquí traigo el último capítulo de "Benditos Olvidadizos". Que continúa desde el momento en el que los Volturi le comunican su veredicto a Edward, hasta que llega Alice junto a Edward, Bella, Felix y Demetri. No tenía previsto llevarlo tan adelante, pensaba dejarlo cuando Bella llega, pero al final alargando, alargando, llegué hasta allí; en ese momento me di cuenta de que me apetecía mucho más dejarlo en la llegada de Alice._

_La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribir desde la perspectiva de Edward, aunque haya habido algunos momentos un tanto complicados de sacar adelante. Y en este último capítulo seguimos con el POV de Edward Cullen._

_Eso sí, puede que se haga un poco más pesado porque en su mayoría es narrado, no hay diálogo evidentemente hasta que aparece Bella. Así que, quizá, puede parecer un poco denso. Pero espero que sea soportable. __También quiero avisar de que van a sonaros los diálogos, evidentemente, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Ahí yo sólo traslado la visión de Edward en ese momento. Sólo quería aclararlo, por si acaso._

_Y bueno, con este capítulo cierro este fic, aunque ya he comentado alguna vez que realizaré varios anexos o "complementos" a este. No estoy segura de si el resultado final de este capítulo es el mejor, para mí no es el mejor capítulo y no sé si os convencerá del todo, pero no pude sacar otra cosa._

_Como siempre, mil gracias a __**Sango Hale**__. Mi genialosa amiga beta. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**V. ****LUZ**

Sabía perfectamente todo lo que implicaba aquella última frase. Yo había jugado con ellos. Aunque, en realidad, ésa no había sido mi intención, sino que todo había estado claro desde el comienzo. Esperaba que pudieran llegar a entenderlo; que no creyeran que Carlisle me había inculcado a ir a ciudades extranjeras a retar a gente como ellos. También deseaba que mi padre lo comprendiera. Pero en cuanto crucé aquella puerta, llegó el caos. Tendría que usar el plan B, no era el mejor, pero era el único que me quedaba. Ya habían decidido y no iban a tomar cartas en el asunto. De momento. No podían hacerlo hasta que yo no rompiera las reglas. _Tenía_ que romper las reglas. No había otra manera.

Podría haberles atacado. Incluso esa idea me resultaba buena en aquellos minutos. De esa forma, sus Guardias y alguno de ellos habrían _accedido_, de algún modo, a mis deseos. Aunque sólo fuera para detenerme, no podrían reaccionar de otra manera. Si no lo hacían así, ellos saldrían perdiendo; ya no había nada que pudiera pararme. Llegué a la recepción. La tal Gianna se levantó de su sitio en el mostrador y me miró extrañada. Yo me paré cerca de donde ella estaba. Quizá eso fuera suficiente, podía matarla a ella. Sería muy sencillo, era joven y frágil. No me costaría romperle el cuello ni siquiera un segundo humano.

—Señor Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien? —me preguntó, sorprendida por la expresión de mi rostro y la postura de mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta, me había colocado en posición ofensiva, preparado para saltar a la primera de cambio. Incluso dejé al aire todos y cada uno de mis dientes, que a su vez estaban listos—. _Dios, no_ —dio un paso hacia atrás y yo me relajé. No podía hacerlo.

—Sí, estoy bien. Tengo… tengo que marcharme —dije como pude.

La chica continuaba de pie, en la misma posición desde que se había acercado a mí. No supe qué decirle para tranquilizarla, no creía que fuera capaz, pues incluso yo mismo necesitaba relajarme. No me gustó ver lo que ella misma estaba observando, me recordaba a todo lo que habíamos tratado de dejar de lado. De repente, giré la cabeza en la dirección de la que yo acababa de llegar. Podría regresar y quizá podría intentarlo. No perdía nada. Y Carlisle no me guardaría rencor, él lo entendería, sabría lo que yo estaba sufriendo y que eso era lo único que me quedaba por intentar. Mi cuerpo había relajado la posición, pero continuaba muy tenso. Gianna notó la dirección de mi mirada y sintió un impulso de prevenirme, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. Temía la respuesta de sus jefes. No me interesaba involucrar ni poner en peligro la vida de alguien que no tenía nada que ver en mi _guerra_.

Quise decirle algo, pero no encontré nada inteligente que pudiera solventar aquella situación. Estaba más preocupado por cómo solucionar _mi_ situación. Me envaré y le pegué un puñetazo a uno de los sofás. Ella soltó un grito, no se esperaba una actuación así por mi parte en este momento. No podía seguir allí dentro por más tiempo, acabaría volviéndome loco. Así que dejé atrás a la muchacha humana y me dirigí hacia el lugar en el que recordaba haber cogido el ascensor. Pulsé el botón de manera insistente, como si por pulsarlo una y otra vez fuera a llegar antes. Una estupidez. Pero estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer y ya no me quedaba nada más.

El plan A había sido un completo desastre, ni siquiera había podido conseguir que los Volturi me _mataran_. ¿En qué me había convertido? Tiempo atrás podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa, pero ya no. Cuando algo te va mal, el resto acompaña. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Había alguien dentro: era la vampiro que había visto en la mente de los otros Volturi, Heidi. Me sonrió y salió del ascensor. No le presté demasiada atención.

Al salir del ascensor me pasé las manos por el pelo. Estaba nervioso. Caminaba cabizbajo y al principio no me di cuenta de que había más gente allí abajo; visitantes. Humanos que habían decidido pasar parte de su tiempo en aquella ciudad: como turistas. Pero no todos allí eran humanos. Entre ellos pude ver a alguno de los Volturi, al menos a parte de su Guardia. Seguramente les habrían mandado allí para vigilarme y examinar que no hacía nada raro. Apreté los dientes y les miré, en parte frustrado.

Podría hacer alguna cosa allí dentro, delante de toda esa gente. Sería buena idea, y ni siquiera tendría que esperar, sería algo rápido: podría golpear una pared, hacer algún agujero en ella y estar tan sano como una perdiz; o podría pelearme con algún guardia, ambos nos expondríamos. Sería divertido ver cómo reaccionaban los Volturi ante aquello, ya que no sólo era en su ciudad sino que, además, en su casa. Escuché un ruido; alguien se había caído al suelo y justo después, se escuchó el llanto de un niño. Giré la vista hacia el lugar del que procedía el sonido; un niño pequeño se había tropezado y había caído al suelo, mientras su madre trataba de consolarle. _No_. No podía hacer eso. Tenía que marcharme de allí.

Por suerte, la luz del Sol estaba a punto de desaparecer. No quedaba demasiado para el crepúsculo y un grupo de nubes se había congregado en el firmamento de Volterra. Nada más salir miré hacia el Cielo. Fue algo instintivo, aunque quizá tenía doble sentido. No me molestó la luz, puesto que casi era inexistente y no incidía sobre el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Miré a mi alrededor. Me sentí cercado por aquellos muros y no veía nada que pudiera ayudarme. Necesitaba un plan, un segundo plan de emergencia que me ayudara con el primero. Todo aquello resultaba absurdo. No podía ser tan difícil desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, tendría que haber algún modo.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Tomé la calle de la izquierda, porque la que estaba justo enfrente se encontraba iluminada por los tenues y débiles rayos del Sol que podían escapar a las nubes. Había terrazas colocadas por todas partes donde la gente se agolpaba bebiendo y riendo. Y yo no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas: la primera por absurda, y la segunda por imposible.

Me llevé la mano derecha a la sien. Ya no escuchaba; desde el momento en el que salí del Palazzo dei Priori decidí dejar de hacerlo. No me servía para nada y resultaba extremadamente molesto desde hacía horas, así que centré la mayor parte de mi mente en canciones que me gustaban desde siempre. Música. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de aquel mundo, poder disfrutar, sentir y tocar piezas musicales. Incluso cuando todavía era humano ya formaba parte de mi vida.

Me crucé con un grupo de jóvenes que iban riendo y hablando entre ellos. Quizá podría matarlos. Si yo no era feliz ¿por qué lo iban a ser los demás? No; volví a repetirme a mí mismo.

Ojalá yo hubiera podido ser como ellos, ser normal. Habría dado cualquier cosa, sobre todo desde que apareció _ella_ en mi vida. Pero yo jamás lo sería; no lo era desde 1918. En aquella época, lo único que me importaban eran mis padres y la guerra, porque yo estaba a un año de poder alistarme y eso era lo que más deseaba. Ni siquiera me planteaba poder sentir algo como lo que sentía por Bella. Tampoco me lo planteé en casi noventa años, pero todo cambió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

Llegué a la intersección de dos calles desde las que se podía ver parte de la Catedral. Nunca logré entender esas tonterías de las cruces y las ristras de ajo para repelernos, eran burdas patrañas que se habían inventado –entre otros- los Volturi. Pero si así la gente era feliz…

Me detuve en un cruce, pues el semáforo para los peatones estaba en rojo, y otra idea cruzó mi mente: podría ponerme en mitad de la calle y esperar a que pasara el próximo coche –estaba a menos de cien metros- y pararlo yo mismo con mis propias manos. Sería entretenido. O podría provocar un accidente y detener, a su vez, el coche antes de que colisionara con ningún viandante y salvar también al conductor. Nadie es capaz de sobrevivir a algo así.

Yo ya lo había hecho aquella desastrosa mañana nevada en la que el torpe Tyler Crowley estuvo a punto de atropellar y matar a Bella en el aparcamiento de la escuela. Antes incluso de darme cuenta de que sentía algo por ella, antes de que ella supiera nada sobre nosotros y al poco de conocerla; me encontraba a varios coches de distancia de ella mientras la observaba cómo miraba atónita las ruedas de su coche, sin fijarse en que Tyler estaba derrapando por la nieve, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella. Si yo no hubiese estado allí, Bella Swan habría muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Un escalofrío y un dolor punzante se me clavaron por todo el cuerpo. Pero incluso entonces, cuando lo único que sabía de ella era que suponía un peligro para mí y para mi familia, tuve que salvarla, algo en mi interior me decía que no podía dejarla morir. Y lo hice; la aparté de allí sin importar correr a una velocidad inhumana. Tampoco me importó tener que emplear mi fuerza sobrenatural para detener el coche. Me expuse, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Nos puse a todos en peligro por salvarla. Quién sabe lo que habría podido ocurrir si aquello hubiera trascendido y hubiera llegado a oídos de los Volturi. Los mismos Volturi que en esos momentos se negaban a destruirme.

Se me escapó un pequeño gruñido en el instante en el que una mujer mayor pasaba con su perro por mi lado. El animal se me quedó mirando, no despertábamos mucha simpatía en ellos. Podría matarla a ella; podría llevarla hasta uno de los callejones colindantes y acabar con su vida. No. Mejor aún, podría matarla allí mismo, ¿para qué ir a un callejón? _Ellos_ tenían que enterarse, sino, no servía de nada. Suspiré. En el fondo, sabía que todo lo que estaba pensando eran incongruencias. No iba a ponerme a matar a la gente que pasaba por mi lado.

Una gota me cayó en la mejilla. Fruncí el ceño. Me pasé la mano por el sitio en el que había caído y comprobé que era agua; estaba empezando a llover. Bufé exasperado. _Genial, lo que me faltaba_; pensé. La gente ahora corría despavorida por la ciudad, tapándose con cualquier cosa: chaquetas, periódicos; todo les servía. En vez de intentar resguardarse de un poco de lluvia, parecía que huyeran de algo peligroso para ellos. ¿Qué harían si fuera yo quién los persiguiera? Al final acababa regresando a lo mismo y aquello hacía que me lo replanteara una y otra vez, sin dejar de pensar que no debía hacerlo.

Miré hacia arriba. Gotas resbalaban por mi mejilla y se deslizaban hacia abajo. Como si fuera capaz de llorar, como si fuera capaz de sentir y no parecer un monstruo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, sin dejar de alzar el rostro; mientras todavía estaba en mitad de la calle. Permanecí allí varios minutos, tratando de recordar.

El sonido de un autobús que pasó a mi lado me hizo reaccionar. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en Volterra había visto pasar varios transportes como aquel. Seguramente llevarían a multitud de turistas que habrían decidido visitar la ciudad, hasta sus hoteles. Decidí hacer como el resto de los humanos y me resguardé. Me metí en un callejón que, para mi desgracia, ya había sido descubierto por algunas otras personas. A regañadientes me colé entre ellos, tratando de alejarme el máximo posible. No tardó demasiado en parar de llover. Fue algo rápido e irrelevante.

Continué paseando por la ciudad, ya prácticamente la había recorrido en su mayor parte; incluyendo sus callejuelas y caminos empedrados. Hasta que llegué a un enorme parque.

Estaba muy indeciso, así que cambiaba de opinión con mucha rapidez porque ninguna idea me parecía lo suficientemente buena. Sólo una se repetía constantemente: cazar. Pero no animales como acostumbrábamos mi familia y yo. No, me refería a cazar humanos.

Si la ciudad era tan segura como afirmaban los Volturi, no podría hacer nada. Pero buscaría algún lugar que supiera a ciencia cierta que estaría poblado y después, ya veríamos. Respiré hondo y empecé a caminar más deprisa. Aún así me sentía reticente de llevar a cabo mi plan. Iba a hacer algo que jamás había hecho: matar inocentes.

Había escuchado a varias personas hablar sobre un partido de fútbol si bien nada demasiado importante ya que se trataba de un partido de aficionados pero, por lo que parecía, iba a reunir a muchas personas. Sería en el extrarradio de la ciudad. Apremié el paso. No dejé espacio al remordimiento en mi mente. Era ahora o nunca, y yo quería ahora, harto de tanto esperar. Estaba tan sólo a dos calles del estadio. Por supuesto, no sin antes encontrarme con otra iglesia más; ¿sería algún tipo de señal o simplemente es que yo me estaba volviendo loco? Jamás había creído en ese tipo de cosas pero en aquellos momentos no podía evitar hacerlo, estaba desquiciado.

Tomé la última calle, Via dei Capuccini, y a su izquierda estaba el estadio de fútbol. Me quedé en el exterior porque no iba a pagar por entrar. Empecé a dar vueltas por la zona; había mucha gente y no sabía por dónde empezar. Mis pensamientos no se correspondían con los actos, pues cada vez que intentaba acercarme a alguno de los grupos, me echaba para atrás. No parecía estar seguro al cien por cien de esa decisión. Sería un paso del que no podría retractarme, pero ¿buscaba hacerlo? Era un medio para llegar hasta mi objetivo. Nada personal.

Cerca había una zona poblada de pequeñas mesas de madera y bancos, llenos de gente. Podría comenzar ahí. Me adentré como si fuera un joven más de la zona y fui paseando entre ellos, deleitándome con sus esencias. Cualquiera me serviría. Todos olían igual para mí, sólo eran alimento. Ese chico de allí, podría romperle el cuello a él y a su novia sin que les diera tiempo siquiera a darse cuenta de que yo estaba a su lado. O mejor, esa familia de la derecha, uno tras otro. De repente, mi mirada se posó en un pequeño banco de madera: una muchacha no mucho mayor que yo, hablando en edades humanas, estaba sentada, escuchando por su mp3; no parecía percatarse de nada de lo que la rodeaba.

Me acerqué, sigiloso y decidido. Ella sería mi primera presa. Según lo que pude escuchar en su mente, estaba allí _acompañando_ a una amiga que se había citado con alguien. Pero la habían dejado sola; con su música. Ella tenía frío y por un instante incluso yo creí tenerlo.

Me acerqué poco a poco, captando su fragancia. Por mucho que no me gustara aceptarlo, no había nadie que oliera tan bien como Bella. Aunque eso fue parte de nuestra perdición.

Nadie se percataba de mi presencia. Bien, eso lo haría más sencillo. La muchacha tenía el pelo oscuro, o quizá fueran las sombras que lo hacían parecer de ese modo. No me interesaba saber su nombre, no me interesaba de dónde era, ni cómo había llegado allí. Cada vez estaba más cerca y ya podía sentir la sed. La garganta comenzaba a dolerme y la ponzoña ya se estaba preparando alrededor de mis dientes. Me encontraba a medio metro de ella.

Me acerqué tanto que casi pude rozar su cuello con mi nariz. La chica se sobresaltó y giró de manera brusca su cabeza hacia mí. Yo seguía allí, delante de ella, completamente parado. Se quitó uno de los cascos del mp3 y me miró. Ninguno de los dos dijimos una palabra, pero yo ya no podía hacerlo. Me recordó a _ella_. Allí sola, sin saber qué hacer hasta que la supuesta amiga se dignara a regresar a buscarla; si es que lo hacía.

No pude hacerlo. No pude matarla. Esa sensación me frenó en seco. Y pronto me di cuenta de que sería incapaz de matar a nadie. Ni a esa chica ni a ninguno de los demás que había allí. Ni tampoco a ninguno que estuviera en la ciudad ni fuera de ella. No podía matar a ninguna persona.

No me importó la sed, aunque en aquellos momentos me destrozaba por dentro, de una manera excesivamente violenta. Porque las caras de Bella y Carlisle llenaron mi mente. Ella, triste y disgustada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y él, avergonzado y decepcionado a partes iguales.

Mi padre, que llevaba desde 1663 dominando la sed de sangre humana. Él, que había logrado adaptarse a una vida casi normal, tanto que ya ni siquiera le afectaba la sangre. Adoraba su trabajo como médico y había sido capaz de sobrellevarlo como cualquier humano. Era el más humano de todos nosotros. _Mi padre_. No podía decepcionarle de ese modo. No podía. Eso, sumado a todo lo demás que estaba tratando de hacer en la ciudad de sus antiguos amigos, habría sido demasiado para él. No me lo habría perdonado jamás. Yo habría supuesto la mayor decepción de su vida, mucho más que haber sido convertido en vampiro.

Regresé al mundo real. La muchacha continuaba ahí, quieta, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si yo era _amigo_ o _enemigo_. Sin darse cuenta de que hasta hacía unos instantes yo había sido enemigo, pero que, por suerte para ella y para mí, yo ya no suponía ningún peligro. De pronto, el otro casco de su reproductor de música se le cayó sobre el regazo. Aproveché el instante en el que bajó la cabeza con intención de recogerlo para marcharme sin dejar rastro alguno. Un segundo después, la chica levantó la cabeza y no vio a nadie delante de ella. Era mejor así.

Eché a correr a través de los árboles, donde nadie pudiera verme. Me detuve cuando supe que no había nadie cerca. Estaba hiperventilando, a pesar de que no necesitaba respirar. Me tiré al suelo. Y allí tumbado sobre la hierbame llegó la mejor idea de todas. Una en la que no había reparado y que resultaba _tan_ sencilla: exponerme a la luz del Sol. Del mismo modo que había hecho ante Bella en nuestro hermoso prado.

Todavía recordaba la sensación, tanto la mía propia como la de Bella: ella estaba ansiosa de saber, de conocer qué era lo que hacía la luz del Sol sobre nosotros; y yo se lo mostré. Resultaba tan fácil ser uno mismo delante de ella, que incluso en esos momentos en los que todo mi cuerpo centelleaba bajo la luz del Sol, me sentía normal.

Normal y feliz, si bien había algo en mí que me gritaba a voces que ella, en algún momento, se asustaría al verme tal cual era y decidiría salir corriendo. Que por una vez llegaría a captar el peligro real al que se exponía estando conmigo; algo que yo traté de hacerle entender, a pesar de que ella no quisiera. Pero nunca lo hizo, no se marchó de mi lado.

Aquella era la mejor opción. Todavía no podía entender cómo era posible que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes, que hubiera sido capaz de barajar otras perspectivas tan atroces como salir de caza. Algo que estuvo a punto de ser real, algo tangible y horrible. Me habría convertido en un monstruo, lo que nosotros éramos en esencia. Lo que siempre seríamos. Al menos de esa forma libraría al mundo de alguien como yo, recibiendo mi propia recompensa a cambio. Pero tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Empecé a plantearme las oportunidades: hacerlo al llegar el alba, sin esperar más. No, necesitaba público y a esa hora no habría casi nadie, por no decir nadie. Además, estaba a espuertas de la fiesta con mayor significado de _su_ ciudad. Sería todo un golpe de efecto si nos expusiera ante los ojos de cientos de visitantes, justo el día en el que se le dan gracias a un extraño personaje por haber destruido supuestamente a una horda de vampiros. De ese modo, los Volturi actuarían más rápido, sin poder pararse a pensar.

Y si no me equivocaba, lo mejor sería escoger la Piazza dei Priori, justo frente a ellos. Además, la mejor hora sería a mediodía, con el Sol justo encima de nosotros en todo su esplendor. Me quedaba mucho por delante hasta entonces, pero podría soportarlo. Porque era imposible que no actuaran después de lo que iba a hacer y eso me _alegraba_, de algún modo.

Escuché a lo lejos, con total perfección, cuando la gente comenzó a marcharse a sus casas tras el partido. A salvo. Al menos a salvo de mí y de cualquiera que fuera como yo. Me quedaba toda la noche por delante, mi última noche.

Me tumbé boca arriba, con las palmas de mis manos sobre la hierba, tocándola. Cerré los ojos. Traté de acompasar mi respiración, ya que todavía la notaba un poco agitada. Una vez lo conseguí, empecé a tararear la canción favorita de mi madre, Esme, e inmediatamente su imagen apareció en mis párpados. Recordé la primera vez que la vi, cuando Carlisle la trajo a casa tras su _incidente_; y cómo él no pudo hacer otra cosa que convertirla para salvarla. No quería pensar en cómo lo tomaría mi madre.

Entonces, rememoré las palabras de Rosalie: _Esme ya casi no sonríe_. Esperaba que al menos fuera capaz de entenderme y no me guardara rencor. Yo la quería, ella había sido mi madre todos estos años. Carlisle podría hacerla entrar en razón, él lo comprendería. Sin duda, él sería el que mejor lo entendiera pues cuando le convirtieron, hacía tanto tiempo, trató de probar las más diversas formas de _morir_.

Pasé el resto de la noche repasando algunas de las canciones que había compuesto a lo largo de mi existencia, deteniéndome sobre todo en la más reciente. Tararear la canción de Bella me hacía entrar en una especie de remanso de paz, recordando todas las noches que había pasado abrazado a ella cantándosela para que se durmiera. Aún recordaba lo complicado que había resultado estar tan cerca de ella, pero pude controlarme, no quería hacerle daño, eso era algo que nunca me permití a mí mismo.

Fui un estúpido al pensar que sin mí todo habría ido mejor para ella, debería haberme parado a escuchar lo que ella quería. Y no lo que yo creía que era mejor para ella. Pero ya no había nada que hacer para arreglar aquello. Me sentía profundamente culpable de todo.

Poco antes del amanecer, abrí los ojos. No había dormido, ni soñado, pero había dado un repaso a toda mi existencia, recordando los mejores momentos. Algo así como mis grandes éxitos. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento. Era mucho lo que iba a dejar, pero no era nada comparado con lo que había perdido.

Me levanté del suelo y me di cuenta de que casi toda mi ropa se había quedado un poco húmeda por el contacto con la hierba durante toda la noche. Me coloqué bien la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. El alba se acercaba.

Acto seguido, comencé a caminar.

Regresé por el mismo lugar por el que llegué hasta allí la noche anterior. Era como si ya conociera a la perfección aquella ciudad, en la que llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas. En cuanto comencé a subir una de las calles más concurridas vi que ya tenían todo preparado para la fiesta. No dejaba de parecerme una tontería que colocaran todas esas cosas para una celebración tan absurda. La cultura popular había hecho mucho en contra de nosotros, la creación de mitos no siempre era algo bueno. Lo que más gracia me había hecho siempre era el tema de los colmillos, aunque poco a poco empecé a encontrarlo aburrido y demasiado reiterativo.

Pensé que lo mejor sería ocultarme hasta que llegara el momento. El día anterior había visto varios callejones que permanecían en la oscuridad todo el tiempo, por tanto, me permitían guarecerme de la luz hasta que decidiera salir a buscarla.

Cuando estuve a punto de dejar atrás una ancha y larga calle, me percaté de la existencia de una biblioteca municipal. Se encontraba justo entre una iglesia y un callejón. Sentí el impulso de entrar, aunque sólo fuera un momento. Pero no podía, el Sol no tardaría en hacer su aparición y por allí no podría esconderme. Así que, continué bajando la larga calle, cruzándome con las primeras personas que salían de sus casas. Mi pie chocó con una lata de refresco tirada en el suelo y empecé a darle patadas.

Al llegar a una pequeña vía a dos de distancia de la Piazza, me detuve. Me recosté sobre la pared. El resto del trayecto podría hacerlo sin exponerme a la luz. Sólo me quedaba esperar. Al final iba a hacer lo mismo que Romeo, aquel personaje que jamás me gustó, con la única diferencia de que él no tuvo que esforzarse tanto como yo en quitarse la vida al creer a su Julieta muerta. Los humanos lo tenían muy fácil. Sin embargo, yo tuve que probarlo todo, incluso cosas que jamás me habría perdonado hacer. Busqué la absolución y eso fue lo que me concedieron cuando no había perdón posible. Todo aquello había ocurrido por mi culpa, por ser lo que era. Si hubiera sido un chico normal de diecisiete años no habría pasado nada, podría haber estado con Bella como cualquier persona y, por supuesto, ningún miembro de mi familia habría tenido ansias de matarla. Pero no era justo lanzar balones fuera, todo había sido culpa mía. Si yo no hubiera hecho todas esas estupideces, como abandonarla sin mirar atrás, nada de aquello habría sucedido.

Cada vez que me ponía a pensar en lo que ella habría sufrido, un dolor intenso me provocaba muecas de horror en el rostro. Si pudiera regresar atrás en el tiempo, habría hecho algo muy distinto. Jamás la habría abandonado. Pero ya no podía solucionar nada, únicamente podía _seguirla_.

El murmullo de la gente me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, ese mundo en el que Bella ya no estaba. Decidí adentrarme en los callejones. Me crucé con un par de personas cuyos pensamientos llamaron mi atención: ya tenía situados a dos Volturi, quienes se encontraban cerca de la plaza; seguramente esperando a que apareciera.

Respiré hondo. En cuanto comencé a cruzarme con más personas pude verlo, el color rojo, el color de aquella fiesta. El color de la sangre. No por nada era _ese_ y no otro el que llevaban en la fiesta de San Marcos. Aunque era incapaz de comprender cómo podía alegrar tanto una celebración como aquella a la gente, parecían estar pasándoselo extremadamente bien. Los niños llevaban todo tipo de absurdos disfraces y los adultos vestían conjuntados con aquel llamativo color. La mayoría se dirigían a la Piazza dei Priori. _Perfecto_.

Ya no estaba a la escucha. No me apetecía pasar los últimos momentos de mi existencia escuchando los pensamientos ajenos.; tenía suficiente con los míos. El tiempo se acababa; menos de una hora. Quería llegar hasta la Piazza, así que me fui metiendo entre la gente. Enseguida conseguí abrirme camino, a pesar de que cada vez llegaban más personas. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y pronto vi un callejón al que no llegaba la luz. Estaba situado justo al lado del Palazzo dei Priori, _su_ casa.

En poco rato toda la plaza se llenó, tanto que casi era imposible ver nada. Me quité la cazadora y la dejé tirada a un lado, medio escondida bajo una pequeña repisa. No la necesitaría. Quedaban pocos minutos para el mediodía, debía ir preparándome. Había estado resguardándome en mitad de aquel estrecho callejón oscuro, lleno de sombras, como mi mundo.

Adelanté unos cuantos pasos. Faltaban cinco minutos. Comencé a desabrocharme la camisa, poco a poco. Adelanté un par de pasos más, me quedaba poco espacio de sombra. Me quité la camisa y la tiré al suelo, a mi lado. Ya empezaba a notar algún reflejo de luz solar sobre mi piel, irradiando un pequeño resplandor casi imperceptible. Un minuto.

Cerré los ojos. Quería verla antes de que todo acabara. Quería que fuera ella la última persona a quien viera antes de que me mataran.

Y, de repente, mi memoria empezó a avanzar, recordando cada momento que había vivido con Bella: la primera vez que la vi en la cafetería, sin poder saber lo que pensaba, cosa que me inquietó muchísimo; en el hospital, después de haberla salvado de ser atropellada por Tyler, arriesgándome a descubrirnos; cuando dejé vía libre a que todos los interesados le pidieran ir al baile; las noches que pasé en su habitación, observándola desde la oscuridad sin que ella se diera cuenta; el almuerzo en la cafetería, juntos, ante las miradas asombradas de todos los demás alumnos; incluso la noche en Port Angeles, cuando llegué a tiempo de salvarla de esos indeseables; todas y cada una de las rondas de preguntas; la tarde en el prado, mostrándole todos mis secretos; esa noche, la primera que _dormimos_ –sólo ella- abrazados en su habitación; el día que se la presenté oficialmente a mi familia, obviando la parte en la que James y su aquelarre llegaron para aguar la fiesta; el momento en el que supe que James no había conseguido matarla, a pesar de tener que ser yo quien bebiera parte de su sangre para sacarle la ponzoña que él le había introducido al morderla; el baile de promoción del instituto, al que la obligamos a ir. Todos los momentos en los que había sonreído. Absolutamente todos. Los recordaba como si hubieran sucedido el día anterior, de una manera muy vívida.

Coloqué los brazos estirados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, ya era el momento. El reloj dio las doce en punto. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, viendo una y otra vez a Bella, como si todavía estuviese a mi lado. Como si estuviera conmigo, sonriendo, suspirando. Aún era capaz de rememorar incluso el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, la música más maravillosa que mis oídos habían escuchado jamás. Debussy a su lado era un simple aficionado. Sonreí.

Quizá acababa de encontrar un momento de paz verdadera, como no lo había logrado desde hacía meses. Decidí avanzar un paso. El reloj sonó de nuevo y yo di otro paso, el paso que, si no me equivocaba, me expondría totalmente a la luz. En ese momento pasó. Fue como si cayera del cielo a mis brazos. Al menos, eso pensé en ese momento. Noté que algo chocaba contra mí y gracias a mis reflejos pude sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, lentamente. Allí estaba ella, Bella. Ya no era una alucinación, ni una ensoñación mía, era _ella_. Estaba entre mis brazos. La tranquilidad se hizo dueña de todo mi ser, ya no había dolor. No podía haberlo si ella estaba conmigo.

—Asombroso —dije, irradiando felicidad. Ciertamente estaba sorprendido—. Carlisle tenía razón.

Mi padre siempre estuvo convencido de que nosotros poseíamos alma, como los humanos, a pesar de ser monstruos, y que, de ser así, también iríamos al Cielo. Aquello era la prueba tangible de ello. Estaba en el Cielo y ella conmigo. O quizá no era el Cielo, mejor aún, sería el Paraíso. No importaba lo que fuera, no importaba dónde estuviera, pues ella había regresado.

—Edward —me dijo ella, de manera muy suave y casi imperceptible—. Tienes que volver a las sombras. ¡Tienes que moverte!

Aquello me desconcertó. ¿Qué importaba que estuviera o no en las sombras? Después de todo, ya había terminado. Me parecía muy extraña la actitud de Bella.

Alcé mi mano y le acaricié la mejilla, pues volver a sentir el tacto de su piel era lo que había anhelado desde hacía meses. Continuaba siendo tan cálida como siempre, todo lo contrario a mí. Quizá es que ese tipo de cosas no se perdían _allí_. Era maravilloso volver a estar con ella. Para mí ya no había nada más en ese lugar, ahora sólo estaba Bella.

No me preocupé del sitio en el que estábamos, ni de si estaba en las sombras o no, ni de la hora. Se suponía que ya había ocurrido y por eso estábamos juntos. Noté el fuerte y rápido palpitar de su corazón, mi música.

—No puedo creer lo rápidos que han sido. No he sentido absolutamente nada, son realmente buenos —le dije, sin percatarme de su nerviosismo.

Los Volturi tenían un poder increíble, capaz de lograr terminar con mi existencia antes siquiera de que me diera cuenta y sin causarme ningún tipo de dolor. Aunque, en realidad, el dolor jamás me importó, me daba igual que pudiera llegar a sufrir un tormento inimaginable si después conseguía _aquello_. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar como estábamos en ese momento.

Cerré los ojos y me acerqué hasta su cabello para darle un suave beso.

—"Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza" —le recité, casi como si se tratara de un susurro. Era un verso de Romeo, en el momento en el que éste se encontraba ante la tumba de su Julieta. Me identificaba con Romeo, otra vez. Al final había terminado por comprenderle.

Y me di cuenta de algo más: su olor. Ese olor que al comienzo del pasado año había sido un tormento para mí. Seguía ahí, en toda ella. Esa esencia preparada única y exclusivamente para mí, como habría dicho Aro, para _cantarme_. Pero ya no era la misma sensación que la primera vez que la _olí_, cuando mis instintos animales casi me hicieron asesinarla para poder maravillarme con el sabor de su sangre. Aunque seguía siendo una tentación, quizá querían ponerme a prueba. No caería en ella, del mismo modo que tampoco caí tiempo atrás. No me importaba que esa sangre estuviera hecha específicamente para mí, era mi Bella. Superaría esa prueba.

Yo continuaba sin soltar mi abrazo sobre ella.

—Hueles exactamente igual que siempre. Así que, quizá, esto sea el infierno. Y no me importa. Me parece bien —añadí. Estaba convencido que estuviera donde estuviera, ese sería mi sitio si dejaban que estuviera con Bella. Podían ponerme todas las pruebas que quisieran, me daba igual.

—No estoy muerta. ¡Y tampoco tú! —me gritó—. Por favor, Edward, tenemos que movernos. ¡No pueden estar muy lejos!

No encontré sentido a sus comentarios, ya que me resultaban demasiado confusos. Fruncí el ceño mientras ella trataba de salir de mi abrazo. ¿Cómo que no estaba muerta? ¿Ni tampoco yo? No entendía nada. Se suponía que ella llevaba muerta dos días, y que yo había ido detrás de ella. ¿No había sido así? ¿No era eso lo que había visto Alice en su visión? Fue por eso por lo que regresó a Forks, por eso toda mi familia pensó que Bella estaba muerta. Y ¿todo había sido mentira? ¿Ella continuaba viva? Alguien tendría que explicarme todo aquello. Pero lo importante era centrarme en ella, en verdad estaba tensa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunté a Bella de manera cortés. Ella se me quedó mirando, nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Su corazón latía muy deprisa e incluso había momentos en los que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—¡No estamos muertos, al menos no todavía! —volvió a explicarme, su voz estaba temblorosa—. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los Volturi…

No la dejé continuar. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera darse cuenta comencé a escuchar de nuevo los pensamientos de la gente. Me centré en las personas que más cerca estaban de nosotros. Eché un vistazo y encontré una familia, que nos observaba desde hacía bastante rato. En sus mentes nos veían a ambos, tanto a Bella como a mí. Estábamos vivos. De verdad. Ninguno de los dos había muerto, al menos, no todavía. Yo no había salido a la luz, me había faltado un paso para llegar a ella. Un paso que Bella impidió, chocando conmigo. Había arriesgado su vida por salvarme. _No_. Los Volturi.

Ni tan siquiera le dejé terminar la frase. Empleando toda mi fuerza y mi rapidez la agarré fuertemente y la arrastré hasta las sombras. La hice girar con toda la agilidad de la que fui capaz y la coloqué pegada a la pared, detrás de mi espalda. Yo la tapaba por completo. Coloqué ambos brazos extendidos de forma que nadie pudiera acceder a ella, protegiéndola. Creando una burbuja, una especie de coraza protectora. Había visto en las mentes de un par de hombres que se acercaban hacia nosotros. Mierda. Debería haber reaccionado antes. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Qué absurdo, haber pensado que estaba en el Cielo. Eso era imposible. Y encima la había puesto en peligro por mi estupidez. Mierda. Continué en la misma posición defensiva con ella.

Ya estaban allí.

—Saludos, caballeros —les dije como si no pasara nada. A pesar de que me encontraba totalmente alerta a cada uno de sus movimientos—. No creo que vaya a requerir hoy sus servicios. Apreciaría muchísimo, sin embargo, que enviaran mi más sentido agradecimiento a sus señores.

Tenían que ser ellos: Felix y Demetri. Éste último se había portado bien conmigo el día anterior, cuando traté de conseguir que me mataran. Se había mostrado amable y en todo momento no hubo malicia por su parte en mi contra, trató de disuadirme en mi idea. Sin embargo, Felix era todo lo contrario; odiaba la idea de que yo formara parte de los Volturi, el simple hecho de imaginárselo le producía unas ganas terribles de destruir cosas. Y por supuesto, le agradaba muchísimo más tener que acabar conmigo.

Estaba esperando ansioso aquel momento, el instante en el que les obligara a forzar la mano y tuvieran que aplastarme, sobre todo él. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. _Ya no_. Mi mundo había regresado, mi luz, y yo ya no quería marcharme. Y menos estando ella allí, poniéndola en peligro de esa manera. No me moví un ápice de la manera en la que la estaba protegiendo con mi cuerpo. A mí podrían hacerme lo que les apeteciera, pero a ella no. Traté de poner fin a la situación con mi frase de agradecimiento, pero era una tontería pensar que todo terminaría así. No iba a ser tan fácil. Y la presencia de Bella no había pasado desapercibida para ellos. _Mierda_.

—¿Podríamos mantener esta conversación en un lugar más apropiado? —sugirió Felix, de manera amenazante—. _Y tráete a tu novia_ —pensó, alegre. Y una mierda.

—Dudo que eso sea necesario. Conozco tus instrucciones, Felix. No he quebrantado ninguna regla —le aclaré, tajantemente. No iba a permitir que nos llevaran a su terreno; tenían previsto regresar al interior del Palazzo dei Priori, con Bella y conmigo. De eso ni hablar.

—Felix sólo pretende señalar la proximidad del Sol —intervino Demetri, tratando de resultar conciliador entre nosotros dos—. Busquemos una protección mejor. _No hagas tonterías, Edward_.

Ambos iban vestidos con las largas capas oscuras características de los Volturi. Ni un ápice de ellos era visible; el Sol no les iba a afectar. No querían tener público, ni mucho menos montar un escándalo. Buena idea. Al menos así conseguiría liberar a Bella de aquello. Ella podría permanecer allí, a la vista de la gente. Protegida de alguna manera.

—Indica el camino y yo te sigo —le dije a Demetri, intentando sonar educado—. Bella, ¿por qué no vuelves a la plaza a disfrutar del festival? —le sugerí, mirándola a los ojos. Todavía continuaba agarrada a mí.

—No, trae a la chica —comentó Felix—. _Podemos divertirnos un rato_ —pensó. Sabía que debía contenerme, pero le habría arrancado la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

—Me parece que no —a la mierda con la contención. Si se atrevía a dar un solo paso le arrancaría las piernas, y después los brazos, para terminar con la cabeza.

Aparté un poco a Bella, de manera casi imperceptible, para prepararme por si le entraban ganas de luchar. No sería yo quien le parase.

Escuché que Bella me decía algo; quería detenerme. Cuanto menos hablara, menos notarían su presencia. Así que le susurré algo para que se callara. Felix continuaba a lo suyo, tratando de llegar hasta Bella pasando por encima de mí. Había momentos en los que ni le interesaba Bella. Únicamente, se trataba de luchar conmigo. Mejor así.

—Felix, aquí no —le previno Demetri con un deje de amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí—. A Aro le gustaría volver a hablar contigo, eso es todo, si, al fin y al cabo, has decidido no forzar la mano —me explicó. Pero en su mente Bella no permanecía fuera del trato. No me importaba regresar a hablar con Aro y los demás Volturi, pero ella no iba a venir.

—Así es —le afirmé, refiriéndome a que había dejado de lado la idea de obligarles a destruirme—, pero la chica se va.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. Tenemos reglas que obedecer —me dijo Demetri—. _Lo siento, Edward. Son las órdenes _—pensó.

—Entonces, _me temo_ que no voy a poder aceptar la invitación de Aro, Demetri —no iba a permitir esa situación, únicamente yo contra todos los Volturi mientras mantenía a salvo a Bella no era juego limpio.

—Esto está pero que muy bien —comentó Felix, feliz. Una pequeña mueca se formó en mi rostro—. _Genial, ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos_. _O por lo menos yo me lo pasaré estupendamente_.

—Disgustarás a Aro —suspiró Demetri. No le entusiasmaba la idea que sabía perfectamente que estaría pasando por la mente de su compañero.

—Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá a la decepción —añadí con tranquilidad y firmeza.

Los dos se dirigieron más adentro en el callejón. Parecían estar convencidos de obligarme así a avanzar hasta allí. Y al menos rodearme de forma que yo no tuviera manera posible de reaccionar sin tener que acceder a su idea y tuvieran ellos así acceso a Bella. No tendría demasiadas oportunidades de sacarla de allí sin que ellos nos interceptaran. Tenía que pensar en algo.

No me había movido ni un centímetro, y no lo haría a no ser que me obligaran. Un sonido familiar llegó hasta mis oídos y giré lentamente la cabeza hacia el otro lado del callejón, también en penumbra. Nuestros ojos eran capaces de ver incluso en esas condiciones. Y allí estaba mi hermana. Alice.

—Mejor si nos comportamos correctamente, ¿no? Hay señoras presentes —comentó mi hermana con su alegría habitual—. _Edward, gracias a Dios_. _Creí que no llegaríamos a tiempo_. _No vuelvas a hacer algo así_ —pensó, para comunicarse conmigo.

Enseguida se colocó a mi lado. Tenían muchas cosas que contarme, sin duda. La primera que quería solucionar era saber qué había pasado en realidad con Bella y la supuesta visión que Alice tuvo sobre su muerte. Aunque lo importante era que Bella continuaba con vida, y yo también. Al menos, de momento. Ahora teníamos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos, como la manera en la que escaparíamos de Volterra sin que los Volturi nos hicieran nada. Genial, ni a Felix ni a Demetri les entusiasmaba la idea de que dos de los Cullen estuvieran frente a ellos. Les resultaba mucho más atrayente el tenerme a mí solo.

En la plaza la gente empezaba a inquietarse, por lo menos los que nos habían prestado atención desde hacía rato. Había que pensar con rapidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**N/A**__: __Pues nada, hasta aquí el último capítulo del fanfic. Espero que el resultado de este capi no haya sido desastroso, porque yo verdaderamente no sé qué pensar de él xD. No había mucho que hacer con esta última parte, porque era sobre todo a nivel narrativo, había muy poco acceso a la interacción de personajes y soy consciente de que un capítulo así puede ser difícil de digerir. Espero que hayáis sobrevivido a él xD. _

_La mayor parte de este capítulo está centrado en el comentario que Alice hace nada más ver, gracias a sus visiones, todo lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Según ella todo era caótico, cambiaba de parecer muy deprisa, no acaba de estar seguro de ninguna de las opciones que se le ocurrían, pero las tenía. Eso vienen a ser los primeros momentos, para luego encontrarnos con la decisión de salir a cazar; por cómo lo cuenta Alice es de imaginarse que Edward decidió salir a cazar a la ciudad, pero instantes antes de hacerlo se echa para atrás. Eso es exactamente el momento del estadio de fútbol, está a punto de matar a la chica, pero cuando va a hacerlo no es capaz. Por no decepcionar a Carlisle sobre todo, pero también por no decepcionar a Bella, a pesar de que piense que está muerta. _

_Sí, podrá parecer casualidad el que cuando Edward sale del Palazzo curiosamente esté nublado y casi no incidan los rayos del sol –además de estar a punto de anochecer-, pero qué queréis, Meyer lo ha complicado todo sin pensar en esas cosas así que yo me hago dueña y señora de la meteorología xDD. _

_Lo más interesante de este capítulo era explorar a fondo los sentimientos y decisiones bruscas que tomó Edward durante todas aquellas horas. Lo único que sabemos es que cambiaba muy rápido de parecer, porque ninguna de las ideas le convencía y otras sencillamente porque no se veía "capaz" de poder llevarlas a cabo; pero para poder recrear todo eso también es necesario intentar mostrar el nerviosismo que debía tener, así que eso es lo que yo he intentado. _

_Para mí, uno de los dos momentos más importantes de este capítulo era la "salida" de Edward a cazar. Alice puede verle en su visión saliendo a cazar, pero echándose atrás en el último momento, así que a mí me pareció interesante llevarlo hasta el extremo; exactamente como lo he narrado. Espero que sea convincente._

_También me pareció que sería obvio el tema de que Edward rememorara todos sus momentos con Bella e incluso algunos de su vida con los Cullen, sus canciones, etc. Lo he llamado sus grandes éxitos en homenaje a un capítulo de la serie "Lost". _

_Como ya he dicho al principio, todos los diálogos de la parte final no eran míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. En principio no tenía previsto abarcar esa escena completa, pero ya puestos no me costaba nada plantear también ese trozo xD. Y hasta ahí el capítulo, el resto lo podéis seguir leyendo desde la perspectiva de Bella en "Luna Nueva"._

_Lo dicho, aquí termina el fic "Benditos Olvidadizos". Me encantó escribirlo y también me ha encantado ver el gran apoyo tanto de visitas como de reviews que he tenido. Así que gracias a todos los que habéis estado ahí, aunque no hayáis dejado review; sé que estabais ahí y con eso me conformo ;) _

_Y también quiero deciros que esto no acaba aquí, porque tengo previstos varios complementos al fic. Los pondría aquí, pero sería un caos y habría demasiados saltos en el tiempo porque varios capítulos confluirían a la vez y no quiero causar confusión; así que lo mejor es publicarlos aparte. Así que en un tiempo (no sé cuánto) los tendréis._

_Y por último… podéis hacerme feliz una vez más, únicamente pulsando el "Go" :)_

_Besos,_

_Lyn._


End file.
